Homesick
by Schindler13
Summary: As Tony passed by Steve he slapped a heavy hand on the Super Soldier's shoulder. "So, you still homesick?" Stark lowered his tone against Steve's ear before exiting. The tall blonde swallowed hard at Tony's words, his gaze locked on the newest Avenger. Cap/OC Complete. Sequal is Judge&Jury
1. Out of the Ice and into his heart

**HELLO READERS! I am back, after a VERY LONG break. I been working on things for so long and I realized how much time has passed, so I am attempting to dip my feet in once again. This story has been my baby for YEARS, can't believe it's been that long. But anyway, go easy on me, I'm rusty lol This story is rated Mature to be safe, there's language, adult content (sex) and references. Please don't read if you don't like any of those themes, if you do like those themes then ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or their characters.**

 **P.S: Any Italics is the characters thoughts.**

* * *

 **Two months ago..**

"Boss... I think you should take a look at this!" The excavator called out to his foreman. He chiseled further into the ice when the man stumbled back in amazement.

A body. A female.

Once Fury learned her story, her skillset and the way she was used, he knew she was the missing piece in their team. He sent Agent Hill out to the facility where she was being held, in order to peacefully ask for her help. Or at least that was their intentions.

 **Present Day:**

Steve stretched with a sigh, walking towards the window, he drew back the drapes. Life bustled by through the streets below, the gray clouds that hung over the city reflected his mood. Though he had been living for several months now in the modern world Cap was still adjusting, things were so very different and he had no one to lean on. Glancing over at the file laying on the nightstand, Fury's surprise visit replaying over in his mind.

"Tesseract.." He sighed, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Some days I wish they would have just left me in that ice."

Today was the day he was to be picked up and taken to the home base, to be briefed on his part in the taking down of Loki and retrieving the Tesseract. Steve slipped on his brown leather jacket and headed out to board the huge aircraft.

"It's an honor to meet you, officially." Agent Coulson nodded, with a huge grin.

"I mean I watched you while you were asleep..uhh I mean you know, when you were unconscious." He corrected uneasily.

Steve shifted in his seat, feeling the atmosphere become increasingly awkward.

"It's an honor really, to have you aboard." Coulson continued, trying desperately to regain his cool.

"I just hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said modestly, looking out at the clouds.

"You are."

"By the way we've modified the suit, I had some input. Made it have a modern twist." The agent boasted, informing the Captain that they had taken good care of it.

"The whole Stars and Stripes, isn't that a bit old fashion?" Steve's brow furrowed.

"I think that's just what the people need at a time like this." Coulson assured, before they landed.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Where am I? Who are you? And where's Sergeant Barnes?" She screamed, stepping further towards the brunette. Stumbling a bit, her legs wobbled weakly but adrenaline fueled her force. If this was true, if she was in the hospital, wouldn't he have visited her? Where was her family? What happened to them?

"Please, Miss Andrews. I'm not here to hurt you, I came here to ask you-" Agent Hill began.

"Is it true? This is not a recovering room? It's not 1944, is it?" Her voice echoed, afraid of the answer.

"We need you. Your abilities are essential in our attempt to save the world. So please Edith come with me, I'll explain further, you just have to let me." Hill tried to calm the raging woman.

For months now Edith Andrews had been fed lies and heavy amounts of medication; told she had been saved from Red Skull after the plane went down.

"What-what year is it?" Her voice quaked.

"2012."

Gripping the nearest table, Edie felt a weight crushing her chest, air just out of reach. Eyes darted across the gleaming hardwood floor, Edith contemplated, what else was she going to do? She was completely alone in this new world, how could she tell what was real and what were lies? Was this just one of Red Skull's tricks? Easing onto her knees, tears slipped down her cheeks as the panic rose with bile in her throat.

The cackling laugh of Dr. Zola pierced her ears.

" _You can never escape HYDRA, we are everywhere."_

Once Edith had agreed to cooperate Agent Hill escorted her to the Hellicarrier, a heavy sedative administered to ensure a smooth departure and rule out any attempts of escape. They had learned their lesson when Captain America saw through their charade and made a break for it. There was still so much to learn about her abilities, and all they knew was the amount of power and energy her body harnessed was enough to warrant their caution. So again Edith found herself stowed away on a foreign aircraft, unbeknownst to the rest of the team.

 **Back on the Hellicarrier, after battle in Stuttgart, Germany:**

Steve took a seat around the table, still suited up he felt his muscles ache a bit, after their physical fight to bring in Loki. He listened in as Fury attempted to intimidate the prisoner, watching the monitor in awe. The technology of today never ceased to amaze him.

"Thor, so what's his play?" Steve turned towards the massive god.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained, his voice deep and raspy.

"An army. From outer space." Steve narrowed his gaze, contemplating.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce concluded.

"Selvig?" Thor puzzled.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce answered.

"He's a friend." The god advised.

They all continued to discuss the potential objectives of Loki and his army, Tony and Fury joining the debate soon after. But all the while they failed to notice the arrival of Agent Hill.

"Sorry to interrupt your party but Director I felt this was the best time as ever to introduce them to their newest member, seeing as they are all here." Hill pointed out, pulling confused looks from the surrounding group.

"Very well. Avengers, meet Edith Andrews. Healer." Fury stepped aside to reveal the woman.

Steve instinctively stood, caught up in her presence he stumbled a bit, pulling a smirk from the Iron Man's lips.

It was as if she stepped out of one of his dreams.

Her satin black curls pinned in the iconic 40s style, not a hair out of place. White blouse tucked neatly into a powder blue pencil skirt, showing off her slim waist. Her outfit standing out against the modern clothes of those around her.

"Captain America? Is that really you?" Edith stepped forward, her small voice making itself known for the first time.

It was as if she had been hit by a train, Edie would have never thought she would see someone from her time. Emerald eyes studied his face, realizing he was even more handsome in person. She recalled catching the beginning of one his shows live while he was on tour in Italy for the troops, Edie had been called in to help a group of seriously wounded soldiers and soon shipped back to join the company of the 107th Infantry Regiment. It was shortly after her arrival back to the squad that Red Skull's army struck hard and Edie found herself a prisoner of war.

"I..I remember listening to your shows. I got to see one in person, not to mention all the posters I saw while I was overseas." Edie's smile grew as she reminisced despite the harrowing chain of events that depicted her fall into the hands of HYDRA.

"Pardon me ma'am but how exactly are you here? Are you really from...1940?" Steve asked, doubting the very possibility.

"Yes. Not on my own terms though." Edith trailed off, her bubbling emotions threatening to break her cheerful mask.

"She was found in the same area of ice that you were retrieved from, Captain." Agent Hill spoke up.

"But before I get into all that please where are my manners?. Like the Director said I am Edie Andrews." Steering away from the aching thoughts Edie held out her hand out to the Captain then to Tony.

"A pleasure. I'm Tony Stark." Tony kissed her hand, watching as a smile curled Edie's lips. He could feel the jealousy radiate from Steve, it was a good thing he wasn't the Hulk.

"Stark? Howard Stark was your father?" She guessed correctly and with another reference to their time her eyes darted towards Steve for assurance, who answered with a nod.

"Yes, that was my good ol' Daddy-o-." Tony joked dryly.

"He was quite the visionary. I was able to attend one of his conventions in New York." Eyes beamed while her heart ached as Edie was again reminded that she was in a very different time. Edie chewed her lip nervously before turning her attention to the towering blonde.

"Thor, of Asgard." The god's smile soon faded when he noticed her extended hand.

"Edith..of Philadelphia." She giggled, imitating his formal introduction.

"You shake it, Big Fella." Tony reminded pulling some snickering from the group.

"Oh!" Edith exclaimed as she felt the god's strong arms engulf her and shake her lightly.

"Easy!" Steve jumped forward worrying the strong god might hurt her small frame.

Tony narrowed his eyes with a smirk, it was evident the Super Soldier had taken an interest in the retro woman, naturally.

"Well if everyone greets this way in this time it will be quite interesting." The Healer let out another giggle, smoothing the material of her blouse once back on her feet.

"More like those from Asgard." Bruce spoke up with a small smile, fidgeting with his glasses.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." Edie continued to both Bruce and Natasha, shaking their hands as they introduced themselves.

"And of course, you Captain. It's a real honor-" Edith glanced up at those baby blue eyes she found so endearing.

"Steve, call me Steve ma'am." Cap insisted, flashing her a pearly white smile that made her knees weak.

"Steve." She breathed and Steve felt as though his whole life everyone had been saying it wrong, suddenly his name had new meaning coming from her lips.

"So Edie, what's your story?" Tony kicked back in his chair, head cocked at the newest member.

"Of course. Well now where to begin exactly? I joined the fight shortly after Pearl Harbor was attacked-"

"Thank you." Edie nodded with a sheepish grin as the Captain pulled out her chair, settled between Thor and the Captain she began to think back on her life.

A small piece of Edie wasn't completely convinced that that part of her life was over, a mere memory now, deep down she had truly hoped this was some long drawn out dream that she desperately wanted to wake up from, it seemed to suffocate her where she stood. That was however until Edie looked at the soldier's face, handsomely warm and welcoming, and suddenly that part of her seemed to shrink away just a bit.

"After extensive tests we've discovered, Miss Andrew's genes have a mutation that allows her cells to replicate and repair. Their make-up resembling that of stem cells which can be altered and applied to many forms. She has the ability to heal others as well, we believe with further training she can affect others movements or abilities through control of their nervous system." Agent Hill informed extensively to the group.

Steve noticed the way Edie's shoulders tensed each time Agent Hill spoke, her plump lips would draw tight and she would take a sharp breath in. It could be the fact that the Agent and Fury were speaking of this woman as if she was just another experiment and not a human being that felt pain and lost, much like he did.

"I was assigned to a division of nurses known as the Silent Saints."

"During battle we were to locate and aid any and all wounded Allied soldiers during live fire. I have weapons training as well as hand to hand combat, it was to be used in case we were ever ambushed by enemy soldiers." A daunting flash of events sent a chill up Edie's spine, the horrors of war a forever imprint in her very core, slinking in the shadows around every turn accompanied by a small voice that reminded her Bucky wasn't there to protect her like before. His kind face surfacing in her mind and dreams.

"We were shipped to England I used my...ways to heal as many as I could, help our boys get back out there. Under the cover of warfare, it was easy to conceal my abilities, I was sure I couldn't let anyone find out what I could do. We were doing fine until our unit went up against the Nazi group HYDRA, most of the men and fellow nurses were captured. Treated like animals, we were held in cages. Most of our men were badly injured, I couldn't stand idly by and watch them die, so I healed each one of them despite the risk of doing so out in the open." Edith felt her hands begin to shake as she recalled the events.

"That was until...Johann Schmidt came down personally to choose the next victim to interrogate and I was caught. He realized my power, and after many grueling experiments that failed to collect my…mutation I was forced to personally heal his soldiers..my ability used to strengthen the enemy."

Steve felt the shock and hatred rising in his face at the sound of Red Skull's name.

Johann Schmidt.

That red faced bastard was the reason he was here. Schmidt was the reason Edie was here and he was the reason for Bucky's last moments that would forever haunt Steve.

"I should have let him kill me." Tears welling in her green orbs.

"That was not your fault Lady Edith." Thor's husky voice breaking through her trance, his massive hand engulfing her delicate one with comfort.

"So you were frozen like Cap-sicle here?" Tony jabbed with a smirk attempting to lighten the mood, he received a scowl from the soldier.

"Actually yes. When Johann attempted to flee he dragged me with him, locked me away in a plane-" Edie answered, unfazed by Tony's sarcasm.

"A plane? You..you mean the plane I was on? The one I put in the water." Steve's voice barely a whisper, snapping the Healer's attention.

"...So that means I'm the reason you're here, I took your life?"

She watched Steve's blue eyes flicker, the information laying heavy on his chest.

"We found her a few months ago, shortly after we found you." Fury answered before she could soothe the soldier's solemn realization.

"A few months? You've had her kept away for months? While I'm out here trying to piece together my life, you don't think it would have made a difference that she was alive?" Steve's temper flared, gaze locked on Fury.

"We had no idea who she was, or her ability. We couldn't just set her free into the world without any research or background. If you recall Rogers we were trying to do the same for you but you had other plans." The Director countered, gloved hands balled into fists.

"Edith..I-I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry." Cap sighed in defeat, turning towards the Healer once more.

Her heart broke at the sight of sorrow filling his pale blue eyes. The sudden pull to comfort him, overwhelming. Edith fought the urge to wrap her arms around him and shield him from any pain or grief.

"You had no way of knowing. Don't do that to yourself." Edie's hand slid over his, caressing lightly. Steve took a sharp breath in as the skin tingled under her gentle touch, expression softening.

"If it weren't for you the world would be a very different place, Red Skull would have succeeded. Captain you are a hero, and it is an honor to join you in the fight to save this world." She assured him, looking out at the surrounding members.

"How is it exactly you are going to help us?" Natasha asked with a bit of doubt in her voice, rigorous training teaching her to view everyone with suspicion until proven otherwise. A skill that had saved her life many times in the field.

"Yes, well I think it would be best if I just showed you. May I ask, is anyone injured?" Edith stood, glancing at each of them once when she noticed Tony.

"Tony..do you mind?" She walked towards the billionaire, motioning to the gash on his cheek.

"Cap's use to being the Guinea pig but sure I'll give it a try." He sent another jab towards Steve.

"Alright, just breathe. This won't hurt, I promise." Edie whispered, trailing fingers along his wound.

The group watched in shock as the skin around Tony's cut turned white and Steve noticed the emerald green of Edith's eyes flashed to a beaming white as well.

With a deep breath in, as her fingers laying steady on Tony's cheek the cut began to heal, leaving no trace of its existence. Before Tony knew it Edie's touch disappeared and his eyes fluttered open as she stepped away. Naturally, his hand instantly flew to his cheek.

"Amazing." Bruce whispered, marveling at the ability.

Steve met her eyes just as they flashed back to the familiar green and again he felt his heart clench.

"I like you." Tony breathed with a smirk as he stood up from his chair.

"Thank you..?" Edith giggled, a light shade of pink gracing her cheeks.

"If you, wouldn't mind, Miss Andrews. I'd like to do a full work up..just for research purposes. Whenever you're available." Bruce spoke up, a nervous smile twitching.

"Of course, Doctor." She agreed

"Let her get settled in first, in the meantime Doctor shall we go play?" Tony turned towards Bruce, who followed with a nod.

As Tony passed by Steve he slapped a heavy hand on the Super Soldier's shoulder.

"So, you still homesick?" Tony lowered his tone against Steve's ear before exiting.

The tall blonde swallowed hard at Tony's words, his gaze locked on the newest Avenger.

"Captain are you able to show Miss Andrews to her quarters for the time being? Her room will be right across from yours." Hill grabbed the Captain's attention.

"Yes ma'am."

Edie studied his handsome profile, the curve of his perfect smile.

"And Agent Andrews we had a suit made up for you, it can be found in your room." The brunette added before leaving them both.

"Right this way."

Edie's gaze fell to his hands as Steve beckoned her down the corridor; broad, capable hands.

 _Wonder what it feels like to be wrapped in those hands._ She thought, chewing her lip.

 _Say something you idiot. Don't just stare at her._ Cap's thoughts screamed.

"You said you're from Philadelphia?"

 _Smooth._

"Yes, I grew up in an apartment in the city." Edie gave a small smile, attempting to keep up with his long strides. A flutter of the butterflies in her stomach intensifying with each growing second they spent together. How could she feel such a pull to someone she'd just met?

 _Well you were just frozen for 70 years, if that's normal than what's so strange about falling head over heels for this man?...This man with a timid sexiness and ocean eyes that held a lingering twinkle, especially when he laughed.._

"Me too. Brooklyn." His voice a husky velvet.

"Oh I adore New York. My father is-was a tailor. He would take trips to the city to meet with merchants, he'd often take one of us with him. So much life intertwined in such small quarters." Edie caught herself on the words, remembering to stay focused.

"You had siblings?"

"Oh yes, two brothers. Everett and Desmond." She swallowed the tightness forming at the thought of her family.

 _What had happened to them?_ _They'd given her no details on her family or her dear friend Sergeant Barnes no matter how many times she'd asked._

Exhaling deeply through her nose the Healer quickly changed the subject.

"So Captain, how has this modern world been treating you? Are you just as popular as before?" Edie quipped, heart swelling at the throaty sound of his laugh.

"So far it's been treating me pretty well. Food is a lot better, they have just about everything you could think of. I do have some fans, not sure why though. I haven't done anything that anyone else wouldn't have done."

"Oh I don't believe that, you are quite the inspiration. I had the honor of seeing one of your shows live. The outfit was a little different though." She giggled, emerald eyes dancing across the tight material of his suit.

 _She was at one the shows? Oh, why didn't I see her sooner?_

"You did? Don't judge me too severely on them. What was your favorite part?" Steve couldn't get enough of her, the sweet sound of her laugh and plumpness of her lips that seemed to draw him in with every syllable she spoke.

"Well who doesn't love that punch you threw at Hitler? You're a lovely dancer though."

His laughter contagious, Edie couldn't help but feel the weakness in her knees each time those pale blue eyes graced her face. Edith's gaze flickered to the Adam's apple bobbing against his strong throat.

 _Oh please laugh again, I'm addicted._

 _I bet dancing isn't the only thing he's good at…Oh Edie! This is_ _ **the**_ _Captain America, you think he doesn't have women fawning over him all day? Keep this professional!_

"You-you said the food is better? How's the pizza? I would die for a slice. " She recovered slowly.

 _Yes, talk about food. Food is good._

"Oh yes defiantly. We basically boiled everything, but not now. They have all sorts of ways to cook things. And Doll, what better place to get pizza than New York City?" Cap flashed that All-American smile, pearly and honest.

"We could, go get some sometime. Together..if you'd like."

Edie's eyes darted up from the grated floor at his suggestion, the butterflies had grown to a swarm of happy honey bees at the thought of a date with him.

"I'd like that very much." She beamed with a nod of black waves.

"All of us could go, whole team so we could get to know you better."

 _Smooth, Rogers. Real smooth._ Steve berated himself mentally.

Edie struggled to hide the disappointment pooling under her skin.

"Sounds wonderful." Bees not so happy now.

 _Maybe this pull she was feeling was all one sided, after all they had only just met. Though he did seem pretty upset when he found out that Fury had known about her existence for a few months now, maybe he was just looking for a friendship. Someone to lean on in this culture shoc-_

"Well here we are. To open the door you just swipe your badge there over this pad. It can be a little tricky, let me know if you have any problems with it." He motioned towards the key sensor, bringing their trek to a halt in front of a metal door.

Digging her feet into the heels of her shoes as they suddenly stopped, Edith couldn't help but noticed the way his large form filled the hall, admiring his towering height and broad back.

 _Get a hold of yourself, you ninny._

"I'm right across the hall here, if you need anything…please don't hesitate. I know this can all be rather overwhelming." The Captain gave a small nod, fidgeting with his mask between his hands to fight the burning blush that crept across his classic features.

"Thank you, Steve, really. You don't know what it means to have you here. I don't feel so…alone, anymore."

It was as if she'd read his mind, speaking his thoughts from her strawberry lips.

"Of course, any time." He assured, allowing himself to relax into those endearing eyes.

 _She has me wrapped around her finger with just one look, I can imagine what those lips feel like. One taste wouldn't hurt would it?_

A silence fell between them, both battling their own thoughts when a sudden large freight cart passed, catching the soldier's attention. Suspicion rising in his chest.

"Edie, I-I hate to do this. But I've got to run, I just remembered something."

"Of course, not a problem." She waved him on, watching Steve duck his blonde head with a nod before retreating down the hall.

The Healer took a deep breath and turned towards the blinking red touch tone scanner.

"Oh boy.." She sighed, eyeing it with doubt.

 _ **Several minutes later…**_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edie's frustration echoing against the metallic walls. Wrapped up in her failed attempts to open the mechanical door she hadn't noticed the appearance of a certain doctor.

"Need some help?"

"Heavens!" She whipped around, clutching her chest.

"Oh my God, Edith I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Bruce threw his hands up, thick dark waves falling over his brow.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get this stupid door open! How am I supposed to help this team if I can't even open a door?! " She fumed, emerald eyes flaring. A hand skated through her neat hair, the now tousled curls framing her freckled cheeks.

 _Classic Beauty…_ Bruce paused, admiring.

"Hey, don't worry about it. A lot has changed since the last time you were awake. It's only natural to struggle. Plus they don't make these things simple. Here, may I?" He moved closer, taking the small badge to unlock the security system.

"There you are." Bruce stepped back with a shy smile, hands stuffed back to his pockets.

"Dr. Banner, thank you, really. I am so sorry I snapped at you. That was awful of me, sometimes my temper gets away from me." Edie explained with a deep regret and sincerity.

"No need. You are preaching to the choir, and please call me Bruce." He felt the blush creeping across his bronze cheeks as their eyes met, the doctor was very aware of the fact that Edie was naïve to the nature of his abilities, something he hoped to keep under wraps for as long as possible. It was hard to find someone that didn't see him through new eyes after they met...the Other Guy.

"Bruce." Ruby lips curved into a smile with correction and caught the doctor's breathe.

"Are you..busy? I mean, I was going to get some coffee and um, you know what never mind. You haven't even had a chance to settle in yet." Bruce suddenly lost his nerve.

"Coffee would be perfect actually. Let me just freshen up, Agent Hill said they made me up a suit. I'll be just a moment." Edie agreed before stepping through the doorway and noticing a duffle bag with an unfamiliar article of clothing slung over the neatly made bed.

"I'll be right outside." Bruce assured.

Some time had passed when he suddenly heard a groan from behind the door.

"Edie, everything okay in there?"

Bruce took a step closer just as the door swung open. Gulping at the sight before him, his conscious screaming to look away but he kept his eyes glued to the Healer.

"This doesn't leave much to the imagination, now does it? I look like a harlot!" Edie piped with shock, hands moving to trace her hips.

The tight cat suit hugged her body like a second skin showing off and accentuating the curves of Edith's hourglass figure. The mossy green undertone of the material illuminating her eyes.

"No-no, I think it's very…practical…for combat." The doctor stumbled for the words.

"It's going to take some getting used to…are you still willing to be seen with me?" Edie gave a weary smile.

"Hmm I suppose." He joked shyly, pulling a giggle from her chest.

Bruce admired the decorative head scarf now threaded through her hair, giving the very modern outfit a vintage touch.

"Such a gentleman." Edith shot back playfully, following his lead down the long hall.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering where you scampered off to."

The sound of Tony's voice greeted them as they entered the lab. With perching lips the billionaire noticed the drastic outfit change, though he had to admit she looked good.

 _Wait until the good ol' boy gets a load of this_ Tony grinned wickedly.

"I went to get coffee and ran into Edie. I figured we had some time, I'd do a work up."

"Ah yes, our Shaman." Tony bowed, earning a giggle from Edie and an eye roll from Bruce.

"Don't let me interrupt your work, boys. I can come back."

 _Boys.._ Tony smirked, feeling a sudden familiarity she carried with her when she entered a room, the homey feeling he used to get when he saw his grandmother but he barely knew this woman…must be a generation thing.

Tony chalked it up to lack of sleep and excessive sugar.

"Nonsense, pull up a chair. You're in good hands." Tony motioned towards the ever blushing Bruce.

"So that's the monkey suit they made up for you? I could do you one much better." He asked, watching her take a seat next to the doctor who began rolling up her sleeve.

"Does it really look that bad? I told Bruce I looked like an _Able Gable_."

The men exchanged a confused look and chuckle at the outdated term.

Edie glanced down, manicured nails securing the zipper higher against her bust. She gave a subtle wiggle against the tightness of the suit when a tender touch ghost over her forearm, tanned fingers working gently as Bruce prepped her arm for the blood draw.

"No, not at all. Trust me I've seen worse…Bruce do you remember that brunette at the Children's benefit?"

"Don't remind me. I was embarrassed for her, trust me Edie. You look great." Bruce shot her a wink.

"Speaking of great, you need to come to the Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's CandyLand." Tony encouraged, pacing between the stations.

"Thanks, but last time I was in New York I kind of broke Harlem." Bruce smiled as he studied Edie's profile, black brow knitted with confusion but she never barged him with questions only kept her gaze forward, scanning the well-equipped lab. Finishing with the blood draw, Bruce went to secure a bandage over the incision and was met with an even plain of ivory skin.

"Oh that's right." He chuckled at himself, remembering her healing abilities.

"Force of habit I'm sure." Edie whispered, a giggle joining his hearty laugh.

"Edie what is your date of birth?"

"Now, Doctor are you trying to embarrass a girl?" She teased, crossing her legs to get more comfortable.

"September 28th, 1920."

Her answer pulling his attention away from the computer monitor.

"Well don't look so surprised." The Healer scoffed playfully.

"No..I just-wow. You're so youthful looking." Bruce confessed, studying the planes of her face.

"Perks of being in a freezer for 70 years." Shrugging with a soft laugh.

"Name of your mother and father?"

Bruce noticed her pause, regretting the words at the sight of pain brimming in Edie's green pools.

"My mother was..My mother's name was Miriam Hartley- Midgie they called her. She married my father in 1918 and became Midgie Andrews." She smiled fondly despite the welling tears.

"And James Andrews, my father. A kind hearted man and a very talented tailor." Edie's head bobbed vigorously, attempting to swallow the ache rising in her chest.

Tony silently stepped closer, slipping a comforting hand over her shoulder he offered a tissue box. The loss of parents and all too familiar pain to the dark haired genius.

"Thank you." She mouthed, dabbing away the fallen drops from her cheeks.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment, Edie you should come too. No tension, no surprises." Tony continued, determined to persuade.

"I just have some general other questions for you if you don't mind. Family history, heal-AH!" The doctor felt a sudden shock of electricity and a snickering Tony found wheedling a petite probe. Bruce shook his head with another laugh, reading Tony's intentions he returned to Edie who began to laugh away her sadness.

"Hey!" The stern voice of a certain soldier filled the room.

"Nothing?" Tony searched Bruce's calm expression for any sign of stress.

"Are you nuts?" Steve barked.

"Jury is still out."

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony shifted his attention back to the doctor, who continued to ignore the banter, focusing instead on Edie's file.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Cap seethed towards Stark.

"Funny things are." Tony responded quickly.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, Doc." The Captain gave an apologetic look towards Bruce when he caught sight of Edie, swiveling the stool face him.

"Edie..you..changed" Steve's words trailed off as his eyes fell across her body, pulling a deep blush from them both. He quickly snapped his attention back to the conversation at hand, though his gaze kept wandering over in Edith's direction. Baby blues dancing across the new outfit, Steve gulped at the way the tight material hugged Edie's curves, emphasizing the slimness of her waist and rounded shape of her hips and bust.

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce assured with a light chuckle, pulling Steve's attention away from the rise and fall of Edie's chest.

The creamy skin pressed firmly against the seams with each breath, beckoning him to unhinge the tiny zipper that was screaming to keep her curves at bay.

 _Think of something else, anything else!_

But the soldier's rising desires slipped through with filthy thoughts and invaded his conscious, eyes falling back across her body.

 _Do not think of her lips, or what the soft skin of her neck might taste like, or what she would sound like as you ravished her._

 _Strip away those clothes, Captain._

 _Touch her in the most intimate way, grip her body and take what's yours._

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony clapped a hand on the smaller man's back, startling the Captain back to the situation at hand.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." The Captain's tone rigid, channeling his energy towards Tony to cage those overwhelming temptations.

Edie could feel the tension rising between the men, both standing toe to toe. Chewing her lip nervously, she had to admit the authority dripping from Steve's words stirred something within her, she had only known him to be polite and ever smiling but this strict side of him was quite…arousing.

 _Does he keep looking at me? Is that darkness in his eyes..lust? Oh, You Miss Andrews need a drink._

The Healer shifted her attention back to Bruce as he scribbled notes and typed against the keyboard, just two bystanders in the erupting volcano of Stark and Rogers.

"Doctor?" Steve's voice hummed.

"Uhhhh, I just want to finish my work here, and...Okay well 'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it." Steve nodded with approval.

"I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly building in New York?"

Edie suppressed a giggle at the narrow gaze Tony shot towards Rogers.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce guessed an estimate.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Tony informed with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce continued to poke holes in Steve's trust of the Director.

Edie was struggling to follow the men's terms and conversation but she had to admit the doctor had a point, something did seem off.

"Well kids, we will have all the info once my decryption software finishes. I'll have access to SHIELD's dirty little secrets." Tony boasted, popping blueberries down the hatch.

"I'm sorry…did I hear you right?" Steve's head cocked with suspicion.

"Jarvis has been working hard. In a few hours we should have all the info they've been trying to hide. Blueberry?" Tony extended the bag towards the group.

"Snow white?" He turned towards Edie with a teasing nickname, offering her the fruit.

"Thank you." She nodded, savoring the tart berries but never missing Steve's fiery gaze locked on Tony.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve fumed with an annoyed eye roll.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." Steve insisted with conviction.

"Following's not really my style." Tony shrugged.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" The soldier spat back, tensions rising even further.

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spandex outfit, Not you Edie and, B, not of use?." The playboy shot her a wink before turning his resolute gaze towards the Captain.

"Alright boys, I think that's enough testosterone for one hour." Edie interjected, stepping off her stool she snaked between the fuming men.

"Steve, will you show me where a girl can get something to eat around here?" Gripping a massive bicep to seize his attention, Edie watched his steely blue gaze soften at the sight of her pearly smile.

"Just find the cube." Steve stated flatly, before turning on his heels and Edie gave a small wave before skating off behind him.

"I want one." Tony mused, watching the two descend down the grated ramp and around the corner.

"Trouble with you and Pepper?" Bruce padded back towards his station.

"Oh no, I mean I want a vintage Healer."

His bizarre comment pulling a sighed laugh from Banner.

"Get back to work would ya?"

"Edie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get heated back there. It's just, he's just-"

"An ass." She finished, shooting Steve a knowing smile as they shared a much needed laugh.

The two walking in sync down the narrow halls, Steve admired the neatly tied scarf now woven through her raven waves. It had been some time since he'd seen a woman with her demeanor and style, she truly was from a different era.

 _They don't make 'em like that anymore_

He could feel his tension melting into a wide grin, a chuckle rumbling his chest.

"Exactly."

"I also want to apologize for ditching you earlier, I had something I had to do."

"Yeahh that was pretty awful of you wasn't it?" Edie's tone playful, giving Steve a sly glance under long lashes.

"I guess, you'll just have to find a way to make it up to me." Edie concluded, testing the waters.

"You name it." Cap promised, slipping a hand on her lower back he moved to open the cafeteria door when he noticed another load of large cargo bins.

 _Why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?,_ Bruce's words echoed.

"Edie..I-"

She read the apologetic expression, his hand still lingering on the small of her back. Following the familiar bustling sound from earlier Edie caught sight of the armor clad men pushing the large bins.

"I'll go with you." Edie decided on the spot.

"What? No, I just have to-"

"Captain with all due respect I will not let you leave me here to eat pudding and do the crossword. You owe me, remember? Now let's go." She snaked from his grasp, missing the warmth of his touch already, Edith began to move in the direction of the armed men.

Fighting the smirk that twitched on his lips, Steve trailed after her. Committing to memory how cute she looked when she was fired up.

With quiet footsteps and a safe distance the two followed the men deep into the bowels of the aircraft. Behind the cover of the wall, they watched the agents disappear behind a mechanical door.

"How are we going to get in there? I have a hunch our badges aren't privileged enough for this area." Edith whispered, chewing a cherry lip as she mulled over their options.

"I might be able to help with that."

Steve moved forward, blonde head peeking through the small window to assure the coast was clear. Stifling a gasp Edie watched his broad hands gripped the door, muscles contracting and jaw clenched as the metal crumbled under his iron grasp.

"Wow." She breathed.

The heavy steel reduced to a ragged sheet, and tossed to the side.

"Ma'am." Open palm beckoning her into the doorway with a sheepish grin.

She obliged instantly, the warmth of him spreading across her soul like melting wax.

"What is all this?" The Healer gazed upward, scanning the dimly lit cargo hold for any clues.

"Not sure, I think it's time we find out though." Again that same hand was extended, pulling her against his chest Steve felt her body tense as he lunged them both upward onto the overhanging bridge. Hands snaked around Edie's body for security as Steve helped her duck through the railing. He was well aware of the tingling warmth that lingered each time his hands grazed her body and he had to remind himself to focus back on their task.

"Steve." Edie motioned towards the familiar bins, the two circling around as he snapped open the clasps.

"Oh boy." She murmured, exchanging a worrisome look with the Captain as the dim light revealed the contents.

"Looks like clean energy isn't the only thing SHIELD's dipping their hands into." His strong jaw clenched.

"So what exactly is Phase Two?"

The two entered just as Tony asked the Director the golden question.

"Phase two is SHIELD using the Cube to make weapons." Rogers interjected, slamming the gun on the table in front of the group.

"Sorry computer was moving a little slow for me." He spat, moving to help Edie place the other weapon on display.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean-"

"I'm sorry, Nick. What? Were you lying?" Tony narrowed his gaze, moving from behind his lab station.

"I was wrong Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." The Captain's tone icy.

"More lies and secrets." Edie directed towards Fury, reflecting on her time in isolation.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce turned towards Natasha, expression stern.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" The Agent warned.

"I was pretty well removed in Calcutta."

"Loki is manipulating you." Nat advised.

"And what have you been doing exactly? No, I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Cube to build weapons of mass destruction." Pointing his glasses at the Director.

"Because of him." Fury shifted everyone's attention towards god of thunder.

"Me?" Thor's blonde brow knitted with confusion.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. They're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Rogers countered sharply.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki here. It is a beacon for all other realms, showing that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Edie thought aloud while her brain tried to wrap around what that would mean.

"We had to come up with something." Fury argued his side.

"A nuclear deterrent, that always calms things right down." The voice of Tony Stark scoffed.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"I'm sorry, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up? We work in the best interest of the people on Earth." The Director retorted back towards the hulking god.

"Best interests? Was it in my best interest to be a lab rat for months until you found a purpose for me?"

Steve's heart sank at the sound of Edie's words, reading her pained profile, unable to imagine what she went through not only at the hands of HYDRA but now of SHIELD.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust." Thor shook his head with disbelief.

"Miss Andrews, we needed time to work out the kinks and make sure you were ready to join the team. We have to rule out all threats." Agent Hill stepped in.

"Are you really that surprised? SHIELD monitors any and all potential threats." Natasha pointed out.

"Edie is a threat? A Healer? Oh and next you'll tell me Captain America is on that list too."

"We all are!" The redhead barked.

"Cap's on the list? Are you above or below angry bees? Oh and if Snow White is on that list then kittens must be too, right?" Tony jabbed with a smug grin.

"I swear to God, Stark make one more wisecrack.." Steve's iron jaw mimicked his clenched fists.

"Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

"Show some respect." Steely blue eyes flamed.

"Respect what?" Iron Man taunted.

"Did you even stop to consider if I would want to be pulled from that ice?..No of course not because you saw me as your new toy, just had to figure out how to use me. I lost everything when I went into that ice but that never even crossed your narrow minds did it?" Edie's green eyes gleaming with angst.

The lab had become a swarming hive of angry hornets, all after their own target and craving a fight.

"What would you have done if you found no real use for me? Kept me locked in that room for the rest of my life, feeding me lies?" Edie's ragging questions targeted Hill until she saw the rigid form of Captain Rogers move towards Tony. The towering men standing dangerously close, tension in the room reaching new heights, clouding everyone's senses.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." The dark haired man countered.

"Gentlemen, please." Edie grazed both of their shoulders.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you. Edie here knows more about war and sacrifice than you do. You just like to stand behind your desk and think about the next move that will benefit you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony's lack of seriousness enraging the Captain even more.

"There it is. Always has a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." The blonde scoffed, hardened eyes scanning the room full of faces.

"A hero, like you? You're a lab experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Mr. Stark please." Edie's small voice attempted to intervene.

"Edie honey, why don't you let the _men_ handle this?" Tony shot her a tight smile dripping with disdain, causing Edie to drop her hand immediately.

"Don't speak to her like that." Steve's chest heaving as he stepped toe to toe with Stark.

"What? Did I strike a nerve Cap?"

"Put on the suit let's go a couple rounds." The Super Soldier smirked with rage.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." The deep voice of Thor boomed at Edie's left, his eyes racking over the mortal's statures.

Everyone halted at the sound of Bruce's violent tone.

"In case you needed to kill me! But you can't, trust me, I've tried!"

Tensions grew darker, like rolling clouds that blanketed the room and rained down venom.

"I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out **…** So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Doctor, put the Scepter down." Steve's smooth voice intervened, instinctively reaching around to nudge Edie behind the cover of his massive form. The feeling of his gentle hand against her waist calmed Edie's tensed muscles.

A sudden alarm pierced through the stressed atmosphere.

"Sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick." The Doctor spat, moving towards the beeping monitor.

"Looks like we've located the Tesseract."

"Where is it?" Fury stepped forward.

The doctor's blood ran cold as he read the screen.

"Oh my God." Banner breathed but before he could warn them an explosion erupted and laced holes through the once pristine lab, the blast scattering the team members in all directions.

Blue eyes darted around the mangled remains of the lab, the air where Edie stood now empty. Fear struck him hard, Steve peered through the fresh hole in the floor and was met with nothing but debris and hazy smoke.

"Miss Andrews…?" Steve strained, apprehension twisting his words.

Answered with nothing but silence Cap began a spiraling panic towards the worst.

 _Was she really gone? Here one moment and gone the next? No. Please._


	2. Small World

"Captain..?"

Steve snapped back to reality at the faint echoing voice.

"Edith?"

"What-what happened?" She coughed, squinting through the darkness Edie was met with shredded steal and sparking electrical wires.

"We've been hit, just hang on, I'm coming down."

The sound of Steve's clambering feet against the floor above perked the Healer's attention when the flashing buzz of light ignited her surroundings like a grotesque 4th of July, it revealed the harsh truth that she hadn't gotten out of the blast unscathed. The pain that radiated through her lower body was enough to have her teeth gritted and a sweat creeping up her back.

 _He can't see me like this!_

"No-I'm okay. I-sss." Edith's leg spasmed under the crippled beam as soon as she attempted to move.

"I'm coming to get you, just hang in there, Gorgeous."

 _Gorgeous._ Edie smiled despite the pain.

"No, really I'm okay." Edie answered with forced conviction, swallowing back the tightness binding her throat.

Accessing her lower half with haste Edie tried hard not to wince at the sight of exposed bone in her left leg and the river of blood that flowed from her right.

"Stark, engine 3 is down."

Edie made out the barking tone of Fury from above.

 _Engine failure. That risked the whole ship._ She concluded mentally.

"I'm on it." Tony's voice answered quickly.

"Edie-" The Captain called down the echoing shaft, and Edie could hear the conflict in his tone.

"Steve, go. But-" Her lungs puffed for air.

"I'll be expecting dinner. This is the second time you've ditched me today." Edie bellowed upward with a strained jest, offering a weak distraction for them both.

A pained chuckle slipped past the panic gripping Steve's throat.

Edie focused on the distant sound of his laugh and pictured his sweet smile, all the while swallowing the scream as she struggled to move the jagged beam. Edith didn't want Steve to worry, and risk the safety of the entire team just for her.

Steve fought against the intense pull that urged him to climb down and rescue her, to keep Edie by his side and out of harm's way.

"You got it, Doll. Don't be late." Rogers forced a smile and buried his fear deep before giving one last look into the dark abyss of rubble. Steve turned abruptly before he could talk himself out of it and extended a hand towards a shell shocked Tony.

"Put on the suit."

Edie took in the jagged remains of the surrounding cargo hold, and with Steve gone she unleashed a throaty screeched as she tugged her right leg from under the heavy steel. Hobbling upward, Edie balanced her weight on the already healed left femur and gritted through the burning ache as the tissue of her right leg fused itself back together.

Leaning heavily against an adjacent wall to catch her breath the Healer quickly ducked behind a dismantled pile of crates, just as an echo of boots passed. All these hulky men with guns and black uniforms looked the same, unsure of who she was able to trust Edie decided to find another member of the team she actually recognized before engaging with anyone. Slinking in the opposite direction she paced through the aircraft, attempting to evaluate her surroundings for any clue of where the blast sent her.

 _Something about this corridor looked familiar._

"Maybe that's because they all look the same." Edith answered herself aloud in a huff, creeping by an open passage when she was met with a wicked grin.

"Hello." His lanky form idled in the glass doorway.

Recognizing Loki's features from the briefing file, panic crept up Edie's back with a cool sweat. Without another thought she scrambled towards the control panel, hoping to be quicker than the towering god.

"Ah ah ah, let's not do that." Loki grabbed a fist full of black curls, tugging Edie against his chest. Both oblivious to the dainty scarf that slipped from her hair and pooled at their feet.

"Why are you doing this?" She gasped, feeling an iron grip coil around her throat, feet no longer touching the ground. Edie's arms became paralyzed to her sides, Loki's manipulative ways rendering her motionless.

"You humans. Always looking for an explanation." His voice kissed her cheek, noticing the swirling white and green of her eyes.

"Oh so you're the Healer they've had tucked away…are you injured?"

With a tight grip kept on Edie's throat Loki snaked a hand under the neckline of her suit, revealing a serrated piece of steel lodged in her collar. With the chaos of the blast and adrenaline pulsing through her body Edie was oblivious to the missed injury until now.

"Oh that's deep. Does it hurt?" His silver tongue taunted.

"Ssss!" Edith expelled a gritted hiss as Loki ripped the shrapnel from her skin.

"Marvelous." Loki breathed as he watched the skin heal in seconds, removing any trace of the injury.

"Oh I could have some use for you."

"Would you like that? To be your King's own personal servant." Eyeing Edie like a hungry snake, Loki's lips moving to ghost her ear.

"I'd rather die." Edie choked for oxygen, hooded eyes like daggers.

"Very well but if you do survive this, I may just decide to spare you to be my very own Healer. Now if you don't mind Fair Maiden I have a ride to catch."

"No!"

A thunderous voice boomed from the doorway just as Edie's body was thrown into the crystal cell. Sprinting forward Thor lunged towards Loki, only to join Edie in the glass cage.

"Is there ever going to be a time where you won't fall for that?" A mischievous smile painted across the raven haired god's handsome features.

"Loki." Thor warned darkly, landing his hammer against the cell wall. The trio mirrored shock when the chamber suddenly jarred and a crystal spider crack stared back at them.

Loki's smile only grew.

"The humans think us immortal, shall we test that theory?" Nimble fingers danced across the digital pad, horror pooled in Edie's chest as the hatch below revealed an endless streak of sky and clouds.

Glancing over his shoulder, Thor's blue eyes met her worried expression.

"Brother."

Thor's husky plea was answered with a wicked grin.

 **-0-**

"Stark! Stark, I'm here!" The Captain's voice rang out.

"Good. Let's see what we've got. I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

The Super Soldier lunged over the jagged remains of the ramp and railings to land adjacent to the targeted control panel.

"What does it look like in there?" Tony implored against the gusting wind.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Cap's blue eyes gauged the pane of metal and wires.

"Well, you're not wrong." Stark gave a strained chuckled.

"Okay, the relays are intact. What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push." Stark calculated out loud, mulling over all of the possible options.

"If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." Steve piped in the open air.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could..." The billionaire rambled his thoughts.

"Speak English!" Rogers barked.

"You see that red lever? It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word." Tony instructed, he could feel the sweat pooling against his brow.

A sudden colorful streak caught the soldier's eye, the satin material twisting and bending in the wind as it lay snagged against the mangled edge. Steve stepped away from the control panel, a sickening feeling rising in his stomach as he moved closer.

" _Edie._ "His voice a husky whisper through the wind, Rogers reached out to ghost the soft material of the scarf when he then noticed the massive object plummeting from the aircraft. The tightness rising in his throat, Steve's conscious filled in the blanks and confirmed his worst thoughts. He opened his mouth to notify Tony when Steve was flanked with a stream of heavily armed men.

"Cap, hit the lever." Tony voice pierced his earpiece.

"I need a minute here!" The Captain gritted, blocking each blow and returning it with brute force.

"Lever NOW! UH-OH... HELP!" Tony's plea echoed as the metallic blades picked up speed.

 **-0-**

Blue skies and shrieking wind.

Clouds and Earth.

Glass and Metal.

That's what registered in Edie's conscious as the Hulk's glass chamber hurtled through the air and towards the hard ground below. Edie could feel the burning rush as her body fought to repair the damage of each ruthless blow against the thick crystal walls. In the throes of uncontrollable movements Edith caught a flash of red and gold, followed by the hearty groan of a man.

Thor.

His body mimicked hers, tossing violently with each sudden whirling motion of the death trap. Like carnival fish trapped in a bag they were vulnerable to any and every hit.

It was then that an idea struck her in the smooth voice of Agent Hill _, the ability to control others' movements through the manipulation of their nervous system._

 _Here goes nothing_ , Edie thought to herself.

Struggling to harness her energy, Edie attempted to still Thor's body enough to protect him from the continuous abuse. With gritted teeth and outstretched hands Edith channeled her focus towards the large man's nervous system.

A midst the fall the god felt a sudden cooling sensation radiate through his muscles and the motion of his body stilled. Fighting the paralysis with panic Thor surveyed the steady movement of the cell around him when he glimpsed a familiar body tumbling by. Edie's arms rigidly outward, he could see a small current of electricity twitching from her fingertips, the green in her eyes a glowing white.

 _She was protecting him._

Another wave of earth and sky passed, the ground now much closer than the sky.

 _Oh no_. The two grimaced mentally.

Edie braced herself for impact all the while struggling to keep Thor suspended in the air and away from harm. But with one hard blow against the wall the Healer lost her focus, and an agonizing pain shot through her back.

Without Edie's hold Thor could sense the motion returning to his limbs, the icy pulse receding. Once back to full range the god of thunder summoned Mjolnir and with muscular legs he pushed off the glass. A strong arm engulfed Edie's waist and in a blur of shattered glass they escaped the plummeting death sentence just before it crashed against the earth.

"Lady Edith….you must wake."

A heavy hand gripped her shoulder, eyes fluttering open Edie was met with the glowing face of Thor, radiant sun haloing his golden hair.

Blinking slowly as reality set in with a cold sweat, Edie bolted upright.

"Captain Rogers!..the others, are they alright?" Breath heaved from her chest in fast uneven puffs.

"Sshh they are still on the ship, you took quite the hit. How are you feeling?" Thor's eyes scanned her for signs of injury to find only dirt and witnessed the last remaining purple bruises receding from Edie's ivory skin.

"You are very strong for a mortal." His thick voice hummed with approval, extending a hand Thor eased her up from the soil.

Dusting herself off Edie watched as Thor moved to collect his hammer.

"How are we going to get back to the aircraft? I don't suppose you can fly." She joked weakly, squinting into the sky.

"You're quite right, Time Traveler."

Confused emerald eyes met his growing smirk as Thor began to swirl Mjolnir, hesitantly accepting his extended hand Edie was soon pressed against his rock solid chest and surrounded by nothing but clouds and an infinite blue horizon.

 **-0-**

A wave of relief flooded Steve's chest when he rounded the corner to see a familiar form relaxed against the beaten remains of the hall, Thor idling by her side.

"Can we get a head count?" Director Fury stepped up, scanning over the crowded corridor.

Snaking through the bodies the soldier stopped just shy of her, watching Edie's gaze shift upward.

"Steve." Edith breathed, relief touching her easy smile and Steve fought the urge to kiss her, his heart ever pounding.

"Are you okay? Were you in that cell?..I was so-I thought you might have-.."

He paused at the softness of Edie's touch lacing over his gloved hand, the pull between them heighten and neither could ignore it.

"I was worried about you too." Edie confessed, unable to hold back her concern for the Super Soldier.

Steve's eyes flickered down to their joined hands, his was twice in size and seemed to swallow hers completely but he couldn't fight the thought of how perfectly they fit together. Her ability to comfort him with the simplest of touch stole the breath from Steve's chest.

Edie's strawberry lips broke into a shy smile as she held her gaze upward, Steve noticed the glow of green and white battling in her irises.

"She is very strong, with the healing power rivalling an Asgardian. You should be proud Captain, this raven haired maiden shielded me from harm. She has quite the abilities." Thor's voice boomed, gently clapping a hand over her shoulder.

Rogers's brows raised with surprise, _she saved Thor? She was certainly tougher than she looked_.

That's when he remembered the neatly tucked scarf in his tactical belt.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"Oh Steve, thank you!" Edie strained her voice with appreciation at the sight of it, returning the garment to her hair.

"This one's my favorite."

"It suits you." Steve acknowledged, daring to sweep a stray black curl behind her neck, fingers ghosting over creamy skin.

Edie's lips gaped to reply but words could not be formed as she stared up into his inviting eyes, which forever held this hint of yearning each time he looked at her.

"That's it, I'm calling it. Now can we go to Stark Towers?" Tony snapped everyone's attention, waving his hands at the mangled remains of the Hellicarrier.

The exhausted team answered with a unified nod.

"Whoa, there. I gotcha ya." Steve quickly wrapped an arm around Edie's slim waist as she suddenly faltered, he balanced her weight against him with ease.

"I'm so sorry, I-I'm feeling a bit tired all of a sudden." The Healer murmured, trailing a hand over her soot covered forehead.

"You had quite the fall, Doll. You should sit down." Cap gazed at her fatigued expression and with slow strides he paced Edie towards the control station.

As they walked Steve noticed the way her body molded against his, responding to even the smallest of touches, silently encouraging him. Carefully easing Edie into one of the swiveling chairs they were soon joined by rest of the team. Steve couldn't help but treat Edith with such care, as one might treat a rare China doll. He was still trying to process that fact she was actually here.

"Any word on Banner?" Natasha moved towards an open seat, and Edie observed the agent's limp in an instant.

"Negative. Last seen during the fight on the east wing. Have a search squad dispatched." Fury instructed towards his remaining staff.

"Natasha, let me take a look at your ankle." Edie acknowledged, turning towards the younger woman.

"No, don't worry about it. It's probably just a strain. You've endured enough Miss Andrews, really."

"Please, call me Edie. And what's the point of having a Healer if you aren't going to use her?" Edie smiled weakly, patting her thigh.

Romanoff complied, slowly lifting the throbbing ankle into Edie's hands. The team unaware of the beating Edie's had really taken from both the blast and the fall as her body showed no sign of distress or injury. But the struggle for restoration was ever present under the Healer's skin.

"I'm assuming it's a safe bet that Loki took back the Scepter?" Steve surveyed the group, beginning to strip off the upper armor of his suit and giving his aching muscles a steady stretch as he paced the metallic floor.

Natasha bit back a smirk when she noticed Edie's sudden distracted expression, green eyes sneaking sly glances towards the disrobing Captain.

 _She's practically eye fucking him right now_ , the redhead chuckled to herself.

The tight blue material of Cap's undershirt emphasizing his bulging muscles was enough to seize Edie's attention and blossom an array of dirty thoughts. Her desires begged to feel his hands roam her body, to feel the crushing weight of his hulky form on top of her.

The Healer felt a sudden nudge against her side, reluctantly prying her eyes away from the soldier she met Natasha's playful head shake and knowing gaze.

A burning blush graced Edie's cheeks, she'd been caught. The women exchanged a stifled giggle as Edie promptly returned her attention back to healing Natasha's ankle.

 **-0-** **STARK Building, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, USA**

"Welcome to my version of Disneyland, only better. We've got alcohol." Tony bellowed with a wink, the group filing into the lobby behind him.

"Floors five through ten are private suites. At the moment though we only have three as the rest are being renovated. But please pick whichever you want and JARVIS will then issue you your key cards."

"What is this like camp or something? People bunking up?" Natasha arched a sassy brow to the playboy.

"Oh yes, Camp Iron Man. I will be expecting midnight skinny dipping in the pool and sing-alongs." Stark quipped with a wink.

"Tony, may I?" Steve motioned towards the elevators, Edie's increasingly fatigued state evident.

"Be my guest." He waved Steve towards the mechanical doors, waiting for them to shut behind the soldier before Tony turned his attention towards the ceiling.

"JARVIS, make sure those two get the same floor."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

Tony's request drawing puzzled looks from the remaining team members.

"What? Figured the ol' boy could use the company. Maybe shake off those cob webs." He grinned devilishly.

 **-0-**

"JARVIS, empty…suite please?" Steve tried to hide his embarrassment at the fact that he was talking into thin air.

"Right away, Captain Rogers."

"Not the best impression to give the team, huh? Nearly dying, not very assuring as a Healer." Edie spoke up with a weak laugh.

"Nonsense, Miss Andrews you fell out of the sky..literally. You're allowed to be a little tired." Steve assured though a soft chuckle, shifting his hand on her hip nervously. It had been quite some time since he held a woman in his arms.

"Edie." She corrected politely.

"Edie." Steve echoed with small smile, sneaking a look at her profile as Edie relaxed against him. The fruity smell of her shampoo filled his senses and Cap fought the urge to tuck the fallen curl behind her ear.

"Not to mention you saved Thor from further injury, someone you just met and yet you put his well-being above yours."

Edie blushed at his acknowledgment.

"I was just doing what anyone else would have done." She quoted him from earlier, watching the blonde's lips curve into that perfect smile, a light laugh rumbling his chest.

Normally Edie would have been embarrassed for such a forward stance but she knew her body couldn't stand on its own, and figured falling on your face in front of America's Hero would be much, much worse. She couldn't help but admire their reflection in the metallic walls of the elevator, the way they fit together. Resembling two matching pieces to a very lost puzzle.

Steve opened his mouth to reply but the sudden halt of the elevator caged his words, doors sliding open with a ding.

"6th floor. Please take the key cards for future use." JARVIS hummed across the speakers.

The Captain shifted his gaze to the transparent slot that now held two newly generated key cards, puzzled by the duplicate door passes.

"Card _s_? JARVIS I think there's been a mistake. This is Miss An- Edie's floor."

"I have been instructed by Mr. Stark that you both are to share this suite." The AI replied in a polite mono tone.

A shade of pink crept across the soldier's cheeks as he grabbed the cards from the holder.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Edie may want her quarters with another member of the team." Steve countered respectfully, Edie could feel his muscles contract as his body tensed with nerves.

"At ease Soldier." Edie hummed, slipping a soft touch up Steve's back she sensed his shoulders relaxing.

"I'm okay with it…if you are." She advised, peering up with hopeful eyes.

Rogers felt the rising butterflies beat against his chest in excitement, Edie's comfortable expression snuffing out any doubts he had.

"Thank you, JARVIS. This suite is just fine." Steve nodded towards the ceiling before stepping into the hall, Edie held snuggly at his side.

"Wow." Her small voice echoed into the lavish penthouse. Stark sparring no expense when decorating and stocking the room with the finest.

"This living room is bigger than my entire apartment in D.C." Cap chuckled, easing her onto the crisp sofa.

Edie assumed safely that she could possibly be the first to ever sit on it. The soft cushions welcomed her aching body as Steve stepped closer to the large panoramic windows, admiring the view of the city below.

"You live in D.C?"

Shifting his attention back to Edie's sleepy green eyes, Steve's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her creamy complexion bathed beautifully in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"Yes ma'm, not sure I could afford anything in Brooklyn to be honest." He puffed a laugh in response.

"Everything's changed." Edie breathed, chewing her lip.

"Being in the city though does remind me of home, what I've seen of it so far." She added, tucking her knees under her chin, Edie could feel the tightness of the memories building in her chest.

"If you'd like I could show you around the city here. Can't say I'm the perfect tour guide but if the old bones of the city are there, I can find my way around." Steve extended the offer, shy smile cast towards the floor until he caught the excitement in her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful, I'd like that." Edie nodded eagerly before easing back further into the plush cushions, the warm hands of sleep drawing her in.

"Can I get you something to drink? I'm sure Tony has something stocked in here." He padded into the elaborate kitchen, jarring opening the metallic door Steve swiped a juice and a water bottle from the fridge.

"When they said they pulled you from that ice, I have to admit Edie I was shocked but in a way relieved." Steve began to scan the cabinets for food, feeling hunger set it he figured she would need to keep up her strength too.

"I mean, here I am thinking I'm just some old guy that's got to go in this alone, because everything is different, well not everything but most things. You should have seen me trying to use the microwave. Wow…but now that you're here. We could lean on each other, you know? If you-"

Cap's words died out at the sight of Edie asleep on the sofa, her peaceful expression pulling a smile from his lips. Tip-toeing towards the edge of the couch he placed a water and banana on the coffee table in front of her, moving to gently drape the nearest blanket over her relaxed form.

"Good Night, Doll." He whispered softly before retreating towards the hall, glancing back once more Steve felt his heart swell at just the presence of her.

 _Rogers, you're in for it_.

Shaking his head the Captain ducked into the nearest bedroom, with a new found eagerness for the coming days and sleeping peacefully for the first time in months.

 **The next morning…**

The beckoning smell of bacon filled her senses, Edie squinted against the reflecting sun as sleep retreated and consciousness took over. Sitting up slowly, the modern furniture and décor of the penthouse reminded her of the previous day's events.

Whipping around at the sudden running of water, she was met with the broad back of a towering blonde hovering over the sink. The butterflies awoke within the Healer's chest, fluttering with elation at the realization that she was no longer in confinement, she was free and he was really here.

It wasn't all a dream.

"Captain?"

A pair of steely blue eyes greeted her, the butterflies beat harder against her lungs and Edie suddenly felt very conscious of her appearance.

Wrinkled uniform and groggy expression.

Great. Edie mentally groaned, attempting to smooth her tussled waves.

"Well good morning, sleep well?" Steve welcomed, drying his hands with a towel.

Edie answered with an eager nod. God that smile, was this man carved out of marble?

"I made breakfast. What can I get you?"

"Coffee please, strong coffee." She recovered, biting back a smile at the sound of his laugh.

Hearty and genuine, it made Edie's knees weak.

Cap moved to the cupboard for a mug as she eased up from the couch and towards the island.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked, setting down the cup as Edith took a seat.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry if I passed out last night, with my umm…condition sometimes my body can go into like a recovery mode if there's a lot of damage."

"Amazing." Steve marveled, eyes studying the curve of Edie's face as she sipped the steaming liquid.

"…Your ability I mean and well the fact that you are here."

"It is surreal." She agreed.

"Speaking of, I took a message for you from Agent Hill earlier. I didn't want to wake you." Steve skirted over towards the end table near the couch, collecting a scrap of paper.

"She said an escort would be available for you, to go get your things while we stay at here at the STARK building."

Edie admired his surprisingly neat hand writing etched across the paper, a sense of gentleness that flowed from those masculine hands.

"Just call that number when you're ready and they'll take back there."

A sudden pang of nausea pooled in Edie's stomach.

To go back…to that place, the one that held the shattered remains of what she thought was reality for so long. How could she adapt to this new world? What would become of her now? Everything she knew was gone.

"Edie?" Steve's tender touch found her hand and tore through the walls of panic building around the Healer.

"You okay?"

"I just, um, I don't know if I'm ready for that..I-" Edie's voice shook with uneasiness.

"Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Stay here." Steve moved closer, daring to brush a hand across Edie's back to slow her quick breaths.

"I can't stay here forever." She laughed weakly.

"No, but..what if I go with you?"

"You would do that?" Her eyes snapped away from the countertop.

"Of course, as long as you don't mind a tag-along."

There is was again, that pearly smile. Edie could feel the fear dissipate with just the look in Steve's kind eyes, she was falling for this man and she barely knew him. But as strange as it may sound it was as if he was the only familiar thing in this new reality and she clung to that desperately.

"Thank you." She mouthed, pushing away the anxiousness that gnawed at her stomach.

"We freezer folks have to stick together."

Real smooth Rogers.

Steve regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips, that was until Edie suddenly snorted a laugh. Something he found rather adorable not to mention the loveable way Edie's nose crinkled and mouth curved to a smile.

"I'm sorry, that was very corny. I don't even kno-"

"No, it was funny. Really. You make me laugh." Edie interjected with a trailing giggle, adjusting herself in the seat to cross her lean legs.

"Well I feel accomplished." Steve nodded, embarrassment fading.

They agreed to go after breakfast, Steve insisting she eat something, they began swapping stories over bacon and eggs. Edie had to pinch herself to remember this wasn't a dream, it was then that something struck her memory.

"I think we've met before."

Yeah, in my dreams. Steve answered to himself.

"Really? I'll be honest something does seem so familiar about you. But I couldn't tell if that was all in my head." His words trailed off as Edie drew closer, their knees brushing against each other as she brought a hand to trace the neat outline of his hair, diving deep into those warm blue pools when his shy smile brought it all back.

"The Stark convention in New York." The realization rained down on her with an overwhelming rush that Edie gripped his forearm for support.

Steve's face twisted with thought, but that would have been before the serum. It was hard to believe a girl would even look my way when I was my former self, let alone one with Edie's beauty and especially if Bucky was around.

"Your body was a bit different." Edie recalled, remembering his much smaller, lankier form and the humiliation that shaded his cheeks.

Had he known how attracted I was to him? I had fought the urge to taste those full lips from the moment I saw him.

Oh, how desperate Edie was to breath air to her swirling thoughts.

"But..but those eyes. I'd never forget them." Her words spoke softly, as if transfixed in Steve's inviting and steely blue gaze.

The warmth trailing behind Edie's touch as it fell along the shell of his ear and along Cap's drumming pulse, that sincere look in her eye and the tenderness of Edie's touch brought back that night with such clarity.

"In front of the soldier mural, I was barely tall enough to fill the gap." Steve breathed without even a hint of embarrassment of his former physical short comings, with Edie he felt he could bare his every fear and secret safely in her gentle hands.

"Of course, Edie. Why didn't I notice it sooner?" Steve's smile only grew as he thought back to their first encounter, he was sure Edie could feel the pounding of his heart under the thin material of his shirt.

She had taken his breath away that day.

 **Flashback, Stark Convention 1943; Queens, NY:**

 _"Oops. I'm quite sorry." Edith stumbled back after they collided, gloved hand grazing his shoulder._

 _"No it's my fault. My apologizes, Miss." Steve turned suddenly towards her, words escaping him at the sight of her. Satin raven waved framed a pair of emerald eyes and ivory cheeks._

 _Edie smiled faintly, he was no taller than herself and she was sure she had to outweigh him. But that didn't bother her, it was his deep gray blue eyes she couldn't look away from. They seemed to draw her in with their sparkle, she found this stranger quite handsome._

 _Edie noticed his beaming reflection against the lighted poster, Steve's small stature causing his reflection to fall upon the man's chest, rather than the cut out face._

 _Once Steve followed her gaze, he instantly felt ashamed, as less of a man. Sensing his wounded pride she moved in closer next to him, lowering her voice she said "Mind if I share my thoughts?"_

 _Shaking his head Rogers braced himself for a painful comment regarding his physical short comings._

 _"I believe a soldier isn't measured in his physical strength but rather the bravery he has in his heart." She placed a hand gently upon his chest, and Steve could feel her warmth radiate through his thin button up as his heart pounded faster._

 _"I..,um." He fumbled for words as he tried to regain his composure. He wasn't use to girls actually talking to him, more ignoring him to get a chance to talk to Bucky. But this lovely stranger was giving him her full an undivided attention._

 _Edie's smile widened, finding his shy nature endearing._

 _She caught a glimpse of a tall man, clad in a neat uniform approaching._

 _"I thought I'd find you here."_

 _Rogers startled at the sudden sound of Bucky's voice, his attention too caught up in her beauty to notice._

 _"Well I should be going. It was nice to bump into you." She expressed with a small giggle, nodding at them both before exiting. Again Steve felt that soft touch graze his shoulder as she passed. Looking back once more she locked eyes with him, a lingering stare until Bucky seized his attention._

 **-0- Present Day:**

"I'd say 'small world' but that seems to fall flat, doesn't it?" Edie supposed with that strawberry smile.

"A little." He puffed a soft laugh, hand rubbing nervously over the nape of his neck.

"What were you doing there?"

"I was staying with a cousin of mine until I was due to ship out the next morning." She answered, the surreal chance of it all still overwhelming them both.

"You said something to me that night that stood out. You are one of the few people that looked at me and didn't just see a scrawny punk. You and Bucky saw past-"

"I'm sorry, did you say Bucky?" Edie intervened before she could stop herself.

"Yes, Bucky Barnes. He was my best friend since we were kids, we grew up together. He was part of the 107th Infantry Regiment. Did you know him?" Steve noticed the flicker in Edie's expression, thoughts a racing pattern across her face.

Edie felt the ground beneath her reality begin to shift at the mention of Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes, she hadn't heard that name in almost 70 years.

"Yes, my group of nurses was shipped out and traveled with the 107th." Edie recounted softly, finally finding her voice after a spell of silent swirling thoughts.

 **War flash back:**

" _Wer bist du?" The Nazi soldier's gruff voice sneered._

 _Who are you?_

 _She fought to answer against the weight of him on top of her, ribs screaming against the pressure._

" _Antworte mir amerikanische Schweine!" He berated._

 _Answer me you American Pig!_

" _Ei…ne Kran…kenschwester." Edie's voice coughed as an iron grip coiled around her throat._

 _A Nurse._

The flashes of war and death knocked on the door of Edie's mind, jiggling the handle and daring to beat down the barrier she'd worked so hard to build up, that was until Steve's strong hand engulfed hers, pushing away the horrors with each stroke of his thumb across her skin.

"There's no one else I would have rather had at my side over there. Without him I don't know what would have become of me." She nodded in a whisper, blinking away the brimming tears.

"Edie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Steve regretted bringing it up immediately at the sight of her sorrow, he was discovering it was very hard to see her in any kind of pain, whether it be emotional or physical and his instincts not scream to protect her.

"No, don't be. It's just a lot to take in. Our lives are more intertwined than we thought."

A pained laugh escaped his lips at her acknowledgement, Cap couldn't imagine a part of his life that Bucky wasn't involved in and Steve learned today that he'd also touched Edie's life.

"Buck was my best friend since I was a kid. We served together as well, until..until he was killed in combat." Rogers informed grimly, eyes falling to study the soft skin of Edie's fingers laced against his.

Edie's free hand flew over her mouth, caging the gasp in her throat as the news sank deeper.

Of course she knew the odds of Bucky still being alive were slim, giving the time that had passed but to hear that he died in combat on foreign soil instead of warm in his bed as an elderly man sent a shock through her body.

Without another thought, grief fueled her action and Edie snaked her arms around the soldier's strong neck, body flush against his as she breathed in his sweet scent.

She felt the tears overflow when the comforting grip of Steve's arms found their way around her waist, all the while her conscious screaming to realize what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

But his embrace only pulled her closer, halting any doubt or fear in Edie's mind that this was not a welcomed gesture.

"I never saw him again. He died in the fight to protect his country but he-he was my best friend and-" Steve's words tangled into her hair, swallowing back the tightness rising in his throat at the thought of Bucky.

"That doesn't make it any easier." Edie finished his struggling sentence.

"They don't tell you how bad it hurts to lose someone over there. They only tell you how to keep moving, as if that will numb it." She continued, offering comfort with true empathy, she too felt the ache of her own sorrow for their fallen friend.

Pulling back Edie's gaze shifted to the soldier's face, handsome features welcoming her with such a warmth she could barely breathe. A calloused hand lifted to brush away the tears that had painted her cheeks, a tingling spread the longer Steve's touch lingered.

The Healer's eyes locked on his and the rest of the world fell away, suddenly they weren't two super humans ripped from the ice but rather two strangers on the brink of love.

Maybe this was their chance to pick up where they left off that night, to explore what could have been.

Air rose in Edie's chest, the fingers laced around his strong neck began to dance through the blonde hair in slow circles. The small gap between them prompted Steve's nose to ghost her cheek as his neck craned forward, full lips hovering closer to steal just a taste of that beautiful smile.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark to see you."

They both jumped at the sudden mechanical voice of JARVIS across the intercom.

Edie's eyes fell instinctively to the floor, suffocating with embarrassment she scuffled backward.

"I should go get freshened up." She breathed before rushing off towards the hall.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Sta-"

"Let him in." Steve barked towards the ceiling, exhaling a sigh of defeat as the automated door slid open and in stepped the dark haired playboy, Dr. Banner falling in behind him.

"It's not polite to make people wait you know, I do own the building. I could just walk in if I wanted-"

"What is it Tony? This summer camp come with roll call too? Bunk check?" The Captain fumed, jarring up from the chair to place his mug in the sink when he noticed Bruce.

"Doctor Banner, good to see you're okay."

The two exchanged a stoic nod, accompanied by Bruce's usual nervous smile.

"Ouch, someone's grouchy this morning. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or rather did you wake up on top of someone..?" Tony insinuated playfully, enjoying pulling a rise from the Star-Spangled Hero.

"Tony, don't talk about her like that." Steve's tone increasingly icy as the younger man pecked.

"Tony." Bruce too scolded the billionaire.

"What? Who said I was even talking about her?"

But at the realization of being caught in his assumption the Captain's shoulders soften and his blushing cheeks gave him away, Steve turned his attention towards the open view of the city with a subtle smirk.

"You dirty dog, did you two..?"

"Tony, I'm warning you. Edie is a lady, she isn't like that."

"Alright, alright. Be a prude with your dirty details. I just wanted to let you and Betty Boop know that Fury's calling a meeting. That guy gives me the creeps, so don't be tardy. We don't want him here longer than he needs to be." And with a quirked brow Tony was out the door and down the hall, continuing his rant all the way down the corridor with Bruce close on his heels.


	3. You're trouble, soldier

The diverse group packed into one of Tony's many conference rooms, convening for Fury's sudden meeting. Scanning the spotless area, Edie concurred silently there was a good chance this was the first time the room had ever had occupants other than the cleaning staff. Taking a seat between the Doctor and Rogers, they all swiveled their chairs towards Fury, attentively waiting.

With the Doctor at her back and the soldier in front Edie tried desperately to focus on the Director, as he stood stoically at the helm of the elongated table. But her gaze kept falling from Fury's stern expression to the profile of a particular blonde. Her skin still tingling from the earlier encounter.

Edie's position just close enough to smell the sweet masculine aroma of Steve's skin, she studied the neatness of his hair and the severe cut of his jaw. Every so often he'd meet her eye and she dared to take a dip in those ocean pools that lay behind thick lashes. But just when Edie was sure she'd drown happily in that gaze Fury's statement caught her attention.

"You mean he just disappeared?" Edie's piped in disbelief.  
"Into thin air?" Steve added, strong brow knitted with confusion.  
"Unfortunately yes, we've had no success in finding the Tesseract or Loki." Agent Hill informed with a grim nod.  
"But how does that happen?" Natasha's expression perplexed, contemplating the god's motives.  
"I think we need to be asking _Why_? He comes here, steals the Tesseract, and launches an attack after putting on some big show about ruling earth just to leave? No way, something doesn't smell right."

"Tony, has a point-Doctor, are you still able to track the Cube?" Edie's smooth voice plucked Bruce's attention.  
"Yes, most definitely but nothing has surfaced. There's an eerie calm out there, nothings biting."  
"Are we to just wait around until Loki decides to reveal himself, very well launching another attack? One that is even more severe." Thor demanded in frustration, knowing his brother's devious ways.  
"What else are we supposed to do? Dispatch a man hunt for a god and a cube? A god I might add that has abilities we can't even imagine. Security footage revealed his assault on Edie, where he a form of manipulation that rendered her paralyzed." Fury pointed out and with a few taps of the control panel the camera feed was on display for the entire team to witness.

"Loki has always had a way with trickery and mind games." Thor admitted gravely.  
"Is this true?" Rogers cast troubled eyes towards the petite woman, who answers with a slow nod.  
"I should have fought harder."  
"He had you by the throat." Fury countered.

Anger rose in the soldier's chest as the video played, depicting Edie coiled in the god's grasp. His blood boiling at the close proximity of Loki to Edie, touching her as she was his, the Captain had suddenly become very territorial. The need to protect Edie overriding his every thought, he tore his eyes away from the screen to drink in her presence. He was itching to touch her, comfort her even in the smallest way.

 _Am I crazy? I just met her._

 _But look at her. How could I not feel something?_ _I won't miss my chance this time._

A sudden hand ghosted Edie's jaw, trailing along the sensitive skin of her neck where Loki had held a tight grip.

Pooling blue eyes met her with growing concern, tugging hard against the strings of her heart. Edie too felt the pull, the need to console this man and any worry he may ever have.  
"I'm alright. Really." Offering him a small smile, Edie's touch laced over Steve's massive hand. All the while she fought the urge to pepper kisses along the sweet skin.

Steve's genuine concern and signs of affection towards Edie made it harder to ignore the desires flooding her thoughts. She yearned to feel his touch longer, to be in his presence as much as possible. If not with love or lust, than at least friendship. The moment they had this morning still fresh in her mind, Edith could still feel the heat of his body radiating against her.

"If we have any hopes to find this thing and we are going to need round the clock surveillance. Which comes to me request, Stark if you would be so gracious as to let my men set up in your lab-"

"Oh no I don't want SHEILD agents running amuck in my building. Wrong-o-." Tony rebuked instantly, hands waving with emphasis.

"Then what do you suggest? We don't have the tech available at the moment to run the surveillance privately, Loki made sure of that." Fury pointed out in a matter of fact tone, as a silence fell across the room.

"We'll do it."

Everyone's attention snapped towards the dark hared billionaire.

"I beg your pardon?" Fury asked what the rest of the team was thinking.

"You're all going to stay cooped up in this tower of yours watching for the cube?"

"Sure. We'll take shifts, it'll be..fun." Tony gave a wicked grin, ignoring the protesting stares of the group.

"Oh brother." Edie murmured, exchanging a weary smirk with Bruce.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" The doctor mused under his breath, pulling a giggle and a playful nudge from the Healer. 

-0-

After the meeting the two soldiers resumed their plans and headed out to collect the rest of Edie's belongings. The black SUV eased to a stop in front of the building they both recognized; but fondly was not the word to use though.

No, reluctantly is a much better word for this situation. They both reluctantly recognized, associating it only with the fact that this was where they both were footed with the bill of what they truly lost.

"Ready?"

Edie nodded mechanically towards Steve, not realizing she'd been holding her breath until the gritty concrete met her heels. She was glad to have him here, unsure if she'd actually be able to do this without him coaching her into every step with a smile and comforting touch.

 _A gorgeous blonde crutch._

They'd made it through the maze of elevators and halls in a blur and before she knew it, Edie was faced with a hazy familiarity of their surroundings.

"Here you are. Take your time. We'll be just outside." The agent's voice advised.

A muffled thank you from the Captain passed Edie's ears but she was too hypnotized by the ominous realization of what was behind that door to register the fact they were waiting on her move, her okay before they opened Pandora's Box.

The Healer's nerves jumped as a broad hand grazed her lower back, Steve's lips suddenly very close to her ear and she was kissed by his scent.

"You call the shots, Doll. We can come back another time." He coddled and though Edith was ever tempted to give in, barrel out of those double doors and never look back her body stayed rooted to the tiled floor.

"I-I'm ready." Edie caught her breath, the Captain's presence fueling her confidence despite the shaky response.

A long lashed gaze studied her profile as Steve leaned towards the door, brushing the length of his body against her.

"I'm here." The comfort in his voice kissed her collar, as if the ability to sense Edie's needs was already hardwired into his instincts.

And with that the door was opened but to Edie's surprise she wasn't sucked back in with a hurricane's force, nor was Dr. Zola waiting behind the door with his blood curdling laugh. She was met only with the gleaming wooden floors that always smelled of cleaner and the stark white hospital bed that made her back ache.

As if her legs weren't her own Edith stepped through the threshold, her towering blonde teddy bear close behind. With the same remote detachment she moved to the closet, which housed an array of outfits Edie didn't recognize. They were only there as a prop in the charade but nevertheless she found a suitcase tucked in the corner and began stowing the clothes neatly into its open mouth.

"Is there anything I can do?" Steve's warm words tapped Edie on the shoulder.

She stopped to study the fine detail of the sweater between her fingers; she'd never worn it but somehow felt it belonged to her, a silent witness to her time here.

"The books, there on the shelf. If you don't mind, dear."

Cap followed Edie's gaze to the shelf above the small table, heavy with novels.

 _They had outdone themselves really_ , Edie thought, _surrounding me with things that mimicked what they found in my file. Teachers must love books, right?_ She imagined them discussing it and a bitterness rose inside her.

Stopping for a moment to watch Steve pack up the rest of the literary bystanders, the pages crisp and unknown to anything outside of these walls. Large, capable hands coiled around the spines and placed them with surprising gentleness into a canvas bag he too found in the closet.

The thought of being wrapped in those hands and strong arms with such tenderness distracted Edie from where she was. Suddenly she was no longer in that haunting room but rather on a beach, cradled against Steve's chest as they watched the sun melt into the endless blue water.

Reality set in as the whip of fresh air kissed her face and the warmth of Cap's hand returned against Edith's lower back as he ushered her onto the familiar street.

"Captain, we are to inform you both of a team meeting back at the Stark Tower, under Mr. Stark's arrangement."

"Thank you."

 **-0-**

"Another meeting Tony? Really?" Natasha groaned, pulling a chuckle from Hawkeye.

"Hey that first one wasn't me, you can thank Papa Fury for that point less conference." Tony reminded.

"Okay so anyway I called you all hear as I have ironed out the watch schedule. I'm calling it 'Where's Waldo: Asgardian Edition'. "

His clever choice of words pulled a light laugh from the group all except Edie.

"I got that reference." Steve piped proudly before noticing the Healer's confusion.

Tony attempted to hide his growing smirk as he watched the two, Cap's close body language and Edith's sweet giggle muffled under her hand as Steve explained the reference to the popular Where's Waldo books.

 _Just wait until you see the schedule, Big Guy,_ Tony mused mentally _._

"Alright Hoodlums listen up, in front of you there is a copy of the Watch schedule and do adhere to it, or else you'll feel the wrath of _the_ Pepper Potts. Who worked oh so hard on it and as lovely as she is, no one wants to deal with that." Tony's voice snapped everyone's attention to the neatly typed charts placed in front of each of their positions.

Sneaking a glance at Steve's chiseled profile as his steely blue orbs skated over the itinerary, Edie wondered if he'd noticed the number of times they were paired together.

 _6 hours at a time, just him and me….starting tonight._

"Alright, Team. Everything look good? Okay good. Shall we put our hands together and shout a catch phrase? No? Yeah, cool. Natasha and Bruce, you two are up first. Make us proud, find that thing and we can all be done with this shit show." The billionaire announced, before making his way out of the room, donning that ever present smirk.

-0-

The two found themselves along once again, walking back to their suite Edie suddenly felt very nervous.

 _What if he finds me boring? What will we talk about? Will I be able to control myself?_

Sitting in the same room as him for a long stretch of time would be a definite test of Edith's composure.

 _You're a lady Edie, you can't be so forward, men don't like that._ Her mother's words reminded.

"Edie? You coming?"

A smile broke across her face at the sound of Steve's voice speaking her name, it seemed to engulf her in a warmth with every syllable.

"Of course, sorry." Edith stepped through the elevator's open mouth, realizing she'd been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't known they had already made it back to the room.

Once inside they were met with a neat pile of luggage resting in the middle of the living room, Edie's hard shell Samsonite nestled against Steve's olive toned canvas duffle.

"Looks like we can finally get settled in." He acknowledge, starting over towards the luggage. Edie fell in beside him but he beat her to it, gripping both their bags.

"Which room would you like? I slept in this one last night, I wasn't sure which you liked and you looked..looked so comfortable I didn't want to disturb you." Steve recovered, eyes begging to fall across her face again as they closed in on the hallway.

"Thank you, you said you're in this one?"

He nodded when slender fingers pointed towards the nearest door.

"I'll take this one then."

A flood of energy swarmed Steve's chest at her decision on the room just across from his, nodding shyly he followed in behind Edie, finding an open spot for her bags.

"Well I suppose you'll want to get some rest before our shift tonight, I'll let you get settled in." Steve was about to take leave when a small voice turned him around.

"Um, Steve.."

He met her nervous expression with a fighting smirk as he watched Edie fidget with twisted fingers and dig down for the courage.

"I think I've spent plenty of time resting in that ice. Would you be up for escorting a gal around the city?"

Steve shifted the strap of his duffle and cast a glowing grin towards the floor, an overjoyed blush threatening to break his cool exterior.

"I couldn't think of anything better, Doll. Let me just go put this in my room."

They exchanged an agreeing nod and just as he paced into the hall Edie puffed a labored sigh of triumph, checking her reflection in the adjacent bureau with a mile wide grin.

The city buzzed around them as Edie and Steve merged onto the street, a sea of people weaving around them in a bubble of their own worlds. Edie gaped upward in awe at the buildings kissing the sky and Steve found it hard to do anything but watch her, permanently elated. It felt like in an instant everything around them changed, and yet how poetic was it that they were touring the very city where they had first met all those years ago.

The fates bringing them together once more.

The duo stretched a leg to cross the street when one of Edie's heels snagged a crack and she instantly gripped the soldier for support, arm hooked around his elbow.

"You alright?" Steve piped concern, assessing her for any injury.

"Quite, thank you." Edie blushed, and they both took notice to the closeness of their bodies, molded together so naturally. Despite the silence of their lips Steve and Edie's eyes sang sonnets as they stood tangled together, in a bubble of their own.

Resuming their trek through the familiar city with comfortable smiles and Edie's hand still coiled snuggly around the Captain's arm he gave her a peek inside the world of his youth and coming of age in the city as the war raged on overseas. Unearthing deeply buried memories the Captain hadn't thought about in some time, remembering when he was just Steve Rogers and not the stoically ambitious Captain America. Edie listened with deep interest, learning about the man behind the mask was something she correctly assumed did not happen often. The Captain had become a solitary man in this new world.

Steve too learned much about Edie's past life, including her job as an elementary school teacher and the family she left behind. Edie was quite fond of her brother Desmond; a young orphaned African American boy her parents took in at the young age of five years old when Edie was very young herself. Despite the ridged push of society to keep races separated at the time, Edie saw no difference in Desi.

Racism was something that the Healer had no room for in her heart. We are all people after all, flesh and blood in this vulnerable world. And the horrors of what humans were capable of doing to each other would haunt Edie forever, but she did not let that consume her. Only pushed forward and kept a firm grasp on those she loved and held dear.

"He was my best friend. We shared everything together, don't get me wrong I loved my older brother Everett to bits it's just…Desi was different, with a heart of gold. We clicked immediately and were inseparable from the start. I loved him very much." Edie blinked away the pooling tears as the memories of her dear brother reminded her of how far away she truly was. Desi's beaming face resurfaced in her mind from the day she left Philadelphia, kissing him goodbye on the train and promising to call him as soon as she got to Queens.

"You remind me of him." Edie whispered against Steve's shoulder.

"You have that same kindness in your eyes."

And Steve shifted that very gaze towards Edie's profile as she studied the life around her, admiring the people and shops they passed. He couldn't shake the feeling that despite Edie's radiant smile, she held scars and wounds deep within her soul much like he did. And if even in some small way Steve was hopeful that he could help her feel whole again.

 _Isn't that what people really want? To feel complete?_

Steve could feel that sensation spread through his chest each time he looked at this raven haired woman that walked with such humble purpose beside him.

The two were unaware of the severe bonding their souls were taking to each other under the surface. Two cannot go through what they had and not feel a connection. The world around them may have been modern and changing but the love they were building for one another was old fashioned enough to stand the test of time.

 **Later on in their tour of the city….**

"I can tell you one thing, people treated me a lot different after the serum. Took some getting used to, it was as if folks were seeing me for the first time in my life." Steve confessed, settling down on the park bench next to her as they rested for a quick bite from a street vendor.

Rogers was finding the ability to talk to Edie as easy as breathing. They had fallen into a pattern of speaking and sharing their thoughts but then there were moments of comfortable silences that came as natural to the duo as if they'd know each other for much more than just a few days.

"I saw you." Edie reminded, a smile reaching her eyes as she chewed on the salty bit of pretzel.

"That you did. You were about the only one, besides Bucky and Dr. Abraham Erskine who dared to take a chance on me. If it weren't for him I don't know where I would have ended up."

Why did that name sound familiar to Edie? A cloud of hushed conversations in Red Skull's voice surfaced in her mind, hazy with exhaustion from countless experiments they were mere muffles at the time but the name Erskine had stuck out to her.

"You would have been a fine artist, maybe even designing posters for the war effort." Edie asserted, returning her attention back to reality she witnessed the light from earlier returning to Steve's eyes when he'd told her of his passion for sketching and the art school before the war.

Cap puffed a laugh at Edie's prediction, shaking off the jitters of affection running through his veins he threw a skin of pretzel to a gaggle of awaiting pigeons who squabbled for their share.

"You're too kind. Tell that to Johnny Risco, or Big Reggie Bailer. They thought I'd make a better punching bag than anything else."

"Give me their addresses, I'll pay them a visit. I can be very intimidating" Edie nodded with mischief as she crossed her legs gently.

"There's only two places they could be." Steve laughed, reminding them of their true ages.

"Ah yes, well I'm skipping the cemetery, but I will trudge through every nursing home I gotta. Give them a stern talking to. Who could ever hurt such a kind face?" Edie mused through a pursed smile, playfully nudging Steve's chin with her knuckles and they both felt that tingling hum as their skin met.

"Where did you picture yourself if you hadn't joined?" Steve continued, watching Edie's face twist with pondering.

"Possibly still teaching or helping my father open another shop, he was hoping to expand one here into the city. Maybe we would have been in the same city."

"I would've liked that." Steve grinned at the scenes flashing through his head if things had truly played out differently.

Where would they have met again? As he made his way down the street, noticing her beautiful smile in a shop window? Or perhaps bumping into her in the park with her button nose buried in a thick novel? Steve was sure of one thing, if he'd gotten a chance to see Edie again back then he'd never let her out of his sight.

Isn't life funny that way? Never works out how you planned but seems to give you another version of happiness that you couldn't have predicted in your wildest imaginations.

"Edie if you don't mind me asking…why weren't you married? I mean, you're just so…" Steve's words trailed to the wind when she met his gaze, hand itching to brush back the raven waves that clung to her neck with the warm breeze.

"Um, I just mean I would think fellas would have been lining up around the corner to have chance with you." He coughed nervously with elbows planted against his knees, Steve hunched to study the crisp grass fighting to push through the concrete path.

 _He hasn't changed a bit, just as nervous and shy as that night at the convention. He truly doesn't know his worth does he? Did he really not know how his beautiful soul radiated to his handsome features and made him down right irresistible?_ Edie mused to herself, biting back the growing smirk that wobbled across her lips. She took the liberty to inch closer, sensing the Cap's back stiffen as she closed the gap between them.

"I suppose I hadn't met the right one yet." Her velvet voice tickled Steve's ear and beckoned him to look into those green eyes.

"Well since we are on the subject, don't even try and tell me there wasn't a Mrs. America." Edie teased with a knowing smile.

"Barely."

"Don't hold out on me now, Rogers." Edie hummed through closed lips.

Steve shook his head with a weak grin before slipping a hand into his back pocket, suddenly very nervous. The brown leather of his wallet unfolded with ease and inside he found the ceased photo of Peggy Carter staring back at him. The last piece of her and his past, Steve handed it off to Edie with a held breath.

"Wow. She's lovely, Steve." Edie's fingers traced the black and white photo gingerly, following the worn edges.

Air caught in Steve's throat, the painful farewell to Peggy still held a fresh wound in his heart, but it was one that began a slow progress towards healing the closer he drew to Edie. Her presence held a comforting stability which calmed the crushing unease that drummed against the Captain's chest.

"We had a date but…"

A thick silence followed after Steve struggled for words.

"You ran out of time." Edie concluded gravely before slipping the picture safely back into his hand. Edie's fingers loitered, thumb drawing a pattern across his palm and Steve felt the walls crumbling.

This bear of a man was nothing more than an orphaned cub in her hands, blue eyes yearning desperately for solace and it broke Edie's heart.

 _What was it about this woman that stripped me of my defenses and left me vulnerable? And why did I feel so safe with her? As is completely myself for the first time?_ Steve battled with the realizations.

Edith's hands found his body, cupping Steve's cheek and drawing soothing circles across his back to calm the tension rising in that muscular body.

"You aren't alone anymore. I promise you that, Steve."

Edie watched thick lashes caress his tragically beautiful expression as he drew in a cleansing breath.

"Thank you." Cap whispered a kiss against the soft skin of her palm, all the while resisting the urge to kiss those strawberry lips.

 _Not like this, but I will taste those lips one of these days._ He vowed to himself.

"It's a tricky game isn't it? Reminiscing."

"It can pull you into a dark pit with one thought and can be impossible to escape. It's suffocating. The what if's and the what could've been's. I propose a counter attack, what do you think soldier?" Edie continued with a manicured brow arched in waiting, lightening the mood in the process.

"Ma'am?" Steve replied with peaked curiosity, finding Edie's ability to relate to the 'out of place' feeling he carried with him everywhere and the swarming thoughts that often ripped him from a dead sleep uncanny.

It was as if she was reading his mind where they sat and Steve would have gladly told her anything she wanted to know, gladly given anything to keep that smile pointed in his direction. The Captain had acquired a guilty pleasure for the Healer and he couldn't shake it.

"When we begin to fall into that trap, we will make it a choice to list three things that either we won't miss from the past or that we hope to try in this new era we've been given." Edie punctuated in a matter of fact tone that pulled Steve from that very pit she was referring to.

"I'd like that very much." Steve beamed.

"Shall we start? Help me list three things we hope to try." Edie extended a hand as she erected to her full height that just met his shoulder in her cream colored pumps. Soon the wind caught the maroon pleats of her dress and whipped waves of hair across her cheeks, and Steve felt his heart ache with happiness as he watched the giggle erupt from her throat.

Picking up where they left off, Steve and Edie wandered back through the concrete jungle towards the towering name of STARK that stamped the skyline.

"Internet."

"What's that? Sounds serious." He had peeked Edie's curiosity.

"It's something alright, hard to wrap your head around but don't fret I'll show you. Now your turn." Steve fought to keep his smile under wraps, surely he looked like a mental patient to those passing by with his beaming smile and that starry dazed look in his eye. But he couldn't help it, Edie just had that effect on him. He was pleasantly at her whim, heart tucked neatly in those soft hands.

Sneaking a glance at her, eyes narrowed and ivory expression contemplating for another answer as they crossed the streets just in time for the traffic light to change.

"Hmm…films. I had quite the crush on a fella named John Wayne. Did you know of him? I wonder if he became popular."

"Oh did you now? Well we'll have to google him." Steve's words hummed through a happy tune, giving her hand a teasing squeeze. It had found its favorite spot snaked around his elbow and suddenly Steve forgot what it felt like not to have her on his arm.

"Google him? Oh dear, I fear I have a lot to learn." The Healer mused wearily.

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. We'll learn together."

"You've got one more, Captain." She reminded, internally stunned as they neared the familiar sky scraper so quickly, time seemed to fly when they were together.

"Okay..hmmm I'd have to say sushi. Agent Romanoff says it's her favorite."

The two filed in through the lobby, the clicking of Edie's heels joining the conversation, they stopped to wait for the elevator.

"Fancy, care to try it tonight? After all we are due in for our shift at 6'oclock. Unless you've had enough of me for today." Edie batted glittering eyes at him, relaxed against the wall in such a way that had Steve's self-control waning and he was ready to pounce.

"You read my mind." Steve gulped audibly, watching a smirk tug at the corner of her lips in the warm glow of the elevator's overhead light.

-0-

"Well now this was on our list of things to try but I still plan on taking you out for a proper dinner." Steve advised with a chuckle as he spread out the carry-out containers on the metallic lab station in front of them. Assuring Edie he hadn't forgotten about his promise to her amongst the chaos of the Hellicarrier attack just the day before, something that seemed years away, and unable to break the spell of happiness that fell over their time today.

"Oh yeah? I'll have to hold you to that. Mmhh, thank you. I'm excited." Edie wiggled with eagerness in the padded stool as the cartons revealed multicolored dishes of Japanese cuisines.

The evening they spent together was rather calm and uneventful on the Tesseract front but the two only grew closer. Sharing a new experience and struggling with chopsticks all the way but Edie couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard, sides aching.

"How did you meet Bucky again? I mean I know you two were in the same squad but did something happen?" Steve asked later into the evening, discarding the last empty carry-out box into the trash.

"Janet Burdock." Edie answered simply.

"Oh no, what did he do?" Steve winced dramatically, knowing Bucky's track record with dames.

"Well you see the nurses were stationed in their own camp but that didn't stop the..mingling." Edie recalled with an insinuating blush.

"Did you and Buck ever…mingle?" Steve kicked himself for asking, the green monster of jealously clawing up his leg at just the thought.

"No, not at all. Buck and I were strictly friends, I had to keep him in line most of the time."

Edie caught the soldier's eyes flicker, nervous gray lightened into a breathtaking cloudless sky and she swore his shoulder's exhaled in relief.

"Especially with Janet Burdock. I told him that she was engaged but Sergeant Barnes was quite the charmer." Edie refocused, hands tying themselves together on her lap to resist the urge to knot into that soft sandy hair, kiss those plump lips and show him who she truly wanted to _mingle_ with.

 _ **Flashback: Meeting Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes**_

 _Dirt flew through the air and rained down in a hail of stones and mud, grenades cratering the ground beneath them as the Nazi soldiers dug their claws in to hold the position against the mountain._

 _A dark haired soldier darted between the cover of towering pines and jagged boulders, advancing further through the dense forest. The atmosphere above rang with a barking melody of German tongue and heavy artillery fire but Sergeant Barnes kept a trained eye on the target at the foot of the highland._

 _Machine Gun._

 _An angry assembly of hot metal mowing down everything in its path, if he just could take out the gunner manning the weapon they'd cripple the German's upper hand._

 _Taking a firm step forward Buck continued his stealthy creep, successfully undetected until a searing pain slashed his thigh and sent him tumbling into the open aisle of forest bed. The damp moss beckoned him to stay down but he knew he had to get out of the line of fire, German soldiers just feet away and oblivious to his vulnerability…but not for long._

 _It was as Bucky eased onto his knees to crawl back under the cover of foliage that again that crippling pain shot through his lower body and he was unable to cage the yelp of agony, immediately catching the Nazi's attention._

 _Preying like hungry wolves on a wounded lamb the sneering soldiers lined up the machine gun in his direction. Clawing desperately into the soft ground Buck fought to move even an inch out of harm's way, chest heaving with exerted efforts. But when his attempts were futile Buck clamped his eyes shut and braced himself for the dark hands of death._

 _Shots pierced the air and rang loudly in his ears but nothing came, he felt nothing but the throbbing of his wounded thigh. It was when he dared to take a peek that a blur of hands, sky and was that the smell of..lemons? flew by Buck in an instant and soon he felt the thud of his back against the cover of trees once more._

 _A petite shadow of a muddy uniform stood before him, holstering a pistol before crouching in front of him. Brilliant green eyes focusing on him from under a heavy metal helmet._

" _Where are you hit, soldier?"_

 _Bucky heard her voice for the first time, a calming velvet that seemed so out of place in this chaotic warzone. Shock stole Barnes's words and he could only watch as the stranger gave him a once over, reaching around for her bag she pulled out supplies. He was just about to ask who she was, finally finding the deeply buried courage when her soot covered hand flew up over his mouth and the next thing Bucky felt was the pressure of her right hand pulsing a cool sensation over his thigh as the pain dissipated._

" _Sorry, I didn't know if you'd scream." She offered a weak smile and all Bucky could do was stare at her dumbfounded at where this angel had come from that swooped into the line of fire and saved him. The gun fire had ceased around them and the familiar sound of their squad's commanders barking out orders gave a relieving sign that they had snuffed out the Nazi opposition and could move forward._

" _Let's get you outta here, soldier."_

 _Bucky simply mirrored her nod, accepting the delicately outstretched hand he followed her lead towards the now quiet and Nazi ridden bunker._

 _War can be described as a blur; nothing but adrenaline, instincts and gun fire. It's easy to get lost, or lose someone. But there are also these moments that seem unnaturally slow, haunting and never ending, that seem to leave an imprint on your soul._

 _After their moment in the forest Bucky lost track of the mystery woman, asking around was hopeless without a name. It wasn't until days later after ceaseless dreams of emerald eyes and bloody earth, often waking up to the faint scent of lemons Buck finally met her once more._

 _Her back lay comfortably against the chipping bark of a tree along the babbling river. Opening the heavy novel in the waning light of the setting sun there she sat._

 _Buck hadn't noticed her at first, he'd been walking with Tommy "Motorhead" Kenton from Texas whistling at a group of nurses, in particularly a redhead named Janet._

" _She's engaged." The reader hummed as Bucky passed, the sound of that familiar voice stopping him in his tracks._

 _A triumph smile crept across his handsome face at his final discovering, the nameless woman never bothered to look up from the worn pages only continued to read unfazed by his fixated staring._

" _Where in the hell have you been, Doll?"_

 _That caught her attention, revealing those green eyes to him finally._

" _I beg your pardon?"_

" _I been looking for you everywhere, don't break my heart and tell me you don't remember me." Buck drew closer, aware of her scrutinizing gaze that struggled to place his face until recognition lit up her expression._

" _Ah, yes. In the forest." She acknowledged, placing the book against her lap._

" _That's me."_

" _So you've been looking for me?" She asked with curiosity._

" _Yes, ma'am. Just ask the squad, resorted to calling you Nightingale because I didn't know your name." Buck nodded, stepping closer with hands stuffed in his pockets._

" _Nightingale?"_

" _Florence Nightingale. Angel of the battlefield." He informed her of his clever connection between the two._

" _Ah, well Barnes..is it?" She read the stitching on his uniform from his standing position._

" _Yes, well I hate to break it to you but that was Clara Barton, not Florence Nightingale."_

" _Let me guess back home, you're a teacher aren't ya?"_

 _Her brow furrowed with his correctly blind guess of her occupation._

" _Yes. How'd you know?"_

" _By the way you corrected me just then." Buck was a taken back, use to dames crumbling into a fit of blushes and giggles from the moment he flashed a pearly smile. This tough cookie was a breath of fresh air to the New Yorker._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to—"_

" _No, don't be. It's nice having someone call me on my shit for once." Bucky halted her apology with a confession, chuckle rumbling his muscular chest._

" _Well in that case, may I dish out another?" She asked and Bucky had a notion that no matter when he said she was going to tell him anyway, so he caved._

" _What's that?"_

" _I saw you out there, almost got yourself killed. Advancing too fast and without anyone on your back." The raven haired nurse revealed, eyes filled with pooling concern and annoyance._

" _Hey heroes don't sit on the side lines and wait." Bucky attempted to shrug off the feeling of being scolded._

" _They die?" She countered._

" _Alright, so what do you propose..?" Buck trailed off, realizing he still hadn't acquired her name._

" _Edie, Edie Andrews."_

 _And Buck took a step back, as if noticing her for the first time. Emerald eyes gleaming and ivory cheeks bathed in the dying sunlight, he concluded the name suited her._

" _So what do you propose, Edie?" Buck took the liberating to join her on the grass, back relaxing against the wooden trunk._

" _Get yourself a wing man out there. I mean we are all supposed to be watching each other's back as a squad but..well you know what's in like out there. Sometimes you barely remember your own name let alone countless scrambling bodies. So there you have it, acquire a wing man and one of your many problems are solved." Edie nodded with conviction, turning her attention back to the novel in hopes of ushering in some alone time._

" _Who do you suggest?" Buck attempted to make himself comfortable, nudging and shimming against the unforgiving tree at his back._

" _Any one your men."_

" _Ehhh, I think I have someone else in mind already." Buck countered with a sly smirk to which Edie was oblivious._

" _Alright, well there you go. Next step is to ask them."_

" _Okay…hey Edie."_

" _Yess, Barnes.?" She hummed with a playful eye roll, settling back to re-read the same sentence._

" _Be my wing-man?"_

 _Edie dropped the book from her face, eyeing his puppy dog expression with suspicion. He was persistent she'd give him that, and charming. She'd already saved him once before, what's another time going to hurt?_

" _Alright." She huffed, covering her face with the book once more to hide her growing smirk._

" _Swell." Buck bellowed in triumph, taking the liberty to stretch out in the cool grass and nestle his head in Edie's lap._

" _I beg your pardon, soldier. What do you think you're doing? Aren't you supposed to be hosting some shindig? " Edie quizzed with wide eyes at his reclined position and the two cast their gaze towards the large tent a few paces away, soft sound of the radio and cackling women filtered down to the riverbed._

" _What? I'm spending time with my wing-man. Now what are we reading?" Buck flashed her that boyish smile._

 _What did I get myself into? Edie shook her head with a wide grin._

 **Reality: Stark Tower, 12 AM…**

"Please tell me you two found something."

The duo jolted at the sudden yawning voice of Tony Stark, pulling them from their warm bubble of conversation. And like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar Edie and Steve gaped wide eyed at the silken robe clad Tony, idling in the doorway with a newspaper tucked neatly under his arm.

The billionaire quirked a manicured brow and mischievous smirk towards Steve at the sight before him; Edie's legs relaxed comfortably across the Captain's lap, his broad hands rubbing smooth circles along her calves and feet. Tony's lingering stares prompted Edie to shuffle back with a glowing blush, and Steve instantly missed the warmth of her skin.

"Morning, Tony, Thor." Edie nodded, erecting to slip her heels back on just as the god joined them. The Asgardian oblivious to the awkwardness thickening in the air.

Tony shook his head, enjoying their feeble attempts to play off their attraction for one another.

"No, sorry. Night was pretty uneventful." Steve coughed, hand pawing the muscles of his neck nervously as he too stood.

"Sure it was." Tony murmured wickedly, clapping a hand on the soldier's shoulder as he shuffled past.

"Sweet Dreams you too." Tony's voice sang after their backs that retreated farther down the hall.

"They better make a big speech about me at their wedding. I mean after all I've done. Don't you think I at least deserve that?" Tony shifted his attention to the long haired blonde looming over the lab station.

"Loki will spend an eternity in the depth of Muspelheim for this. I do not like being awoken at an hour like this for these trivial games." Thor grumbled, iron first hitting the metallic table with thundering force.

"Easy! Are you always this dramatic? I think it's time we introduce you to a little thing called espresso." Tony rolled his eyes, striding over to the one of the many impression coffee brews that were standard in any lab located in his building.

 **Meanwhile…**

The walk back to their suite was a quiet one, filled with sneaking glances and the sting of Tony's knowing smile.

"Well goodnight." Steve concluded when they reached their opposite doors, the struggle to think of something to keep them lingering in the hall pooled between them.

"Yes, good night. Sleep well." Edie nodded, drinking in the handsome features of his face in the overhead lighting. Hooded eyes peering down at her through thick lashes, inviting hands fidgeting in front him.

When there was finally nothing more to say, they both reluctantly turned towards their neighboring doors. But suddenly her small voice entered the air between them once more.

"Steve.."

He turned to find Edie had crossed the space of the hallway, emerald eyes pooled with desire as they gazed up at him and he could no longer fight his arousal. Steve's hands found her body, cupping the smooth skin of her face and tracing the curve of her waist. The small gap between them dwindled with each passing second.

"Thank you for the tour."

The words ghosted his lips and for the first time Steve tasted the sweetness of her mouth, lips crashing against each other in searing kisses that left them breathless. Edie's hands found his hair, tugging him closer but she lost all grip on reality when his tongue swiped the plumpness of her bottom lip. A moan vibrated from Edie's mouth and hit Steve straight in the groin. The couple's lungs burned for air and their desires dared them to continue, but reluctantly they both pulled back to surface for air.

Steve's forehead lay gingerly against hers, their panting a unified symphony in the small hallway and the Captain noticed a smirk forming on her lips.

"Looks like I need to give tours more often." Steve puffed with a chuckle, earning himself a panted giggle from the woman held tightly in his arms.

Neither dared to let go of one another afraid they may float away on a high of happiness; his hands still gripped her hips and Edie's arms were laced firmly around the Captain's neck.

"You're trouble, soldier." Edie mused with husky voice and a dreamy look in her eye.


	4. A drop of blood

Hello Everyone! Just a reminder this story involves mature content (sex), if that does not interest you please do NOT read or simply skip those parts. Also, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I am honored, please enjoy! :)

* * *

Though Steve and Edie both retreated to their separate bedrooms that night, neither felt as if they were alone. The ghost of the others lips, and hands still lingered on their bodies and Edie woke the next morning seeking out the warmth of the Captain that had been so vivid in her dreams. Stretching with disappointment when she realized the spot next to her was truly empty, Edie slipped out of bed to start her day. Itching to say good morning to a particular blonde with irresistible lips.

It was when Edith returned from the bathroom that she heard a distant dinging noise. Following the beep to the touch screen phone idling by her bed, she read the blinking words filtering across the face of the device.

 **Notification: Natasha Romanoff.**

With an unsure hand Edie tapped the crystal screen inadvertently prompting the device to play the video message left by the Agent.

"Good Morning, Miss Andrews. I have been informed by Director Fury that I am to be your field trainer for the time being. In the duffle bag by the foot of your bed you will find athletic gear, please join me in the Stark gymnasium located on the 20th floor."

And as soon as it appeared the face of Agent Romanoff vanished, leaving Edie in a bit of confusion.

"How did she.." Edie wondered aloud at how the agent had managed to sneak into her room undetected, and sure enough the Healer found the black duffle at the exact position Natasha had instructed.

Pulling out the gear, Edie inspected it with curiosity and blushed sheepishly at the tightness of the gray leggings and black t-shirt staring back at her.

"Morning! I'm off to the gym, wish me luck. Natasha is to be my trainer." Edie echoed a nervous laugh, pacing into the kitchen to find Steve at his spot against the counter, newspaper in hand.

"Well good morning. Is that so?" Steve fought to keep his attention from trailing down her spandex clad backside as Edie leaned into the fridge. The curves of her body emphasized in such a way that had Steve replaying the previous night's kiss over in his mind for the thousandth time.

"Aw Steve! Was this you?" Edie piped suddenly, holding up the brown paper bag donning her name.

"Nope." Steve tossed a mischievous grin as she shut the metallic door and cast her full attention to the Captain.

"You're so sweet." Edie cooed, peering into the bag to reveal a healthy breakfast.

"Figured you couldn't train on an empty stomach."

"Thank you. How'd you know?" Edie cocked her head with curiosity.

"I got up to find Natasha sneaking out of your room earlier. I'll give her that, she is a hell of a spy. If I hadn't gotten up for water I would have never known she was here." Steve chuckled, creasing the paper down to get a better view of Edie's smiling face.

 _I could get use to this_ , Steve mused at the thought of waking up to Edie's inviting jade eyes every day.

Before Edie could stop herself she was leaned over the counter and brushing her lips against his cheek.

"That was very thoughtful of you."

"Well if it gets me a kiss from a beautiful dame, I'll have to start packing breakfasts more often." Steve joked, laughing his nerves off lightly. Edie smelled delicious and he was suddenly very aware of how much he'd love to be that close to her indefinitely. The kiss from last night was all he could think about, he'd had a taste and now was hooked.

There was no going back...but did Edie feel the same?

"Breakfast gets you a kiss, can you imagine what dinner gets you?" Edie purred before she could halt the suggestive thoughts from passing her lips.

When Edie realized she'd said that aloud, panic seized her chest. In a blur of black curls she whipped around abruptly, hoping to hide the burning blush on her cheeks as she grabbed her gym bag and breakfast, skirting towards the door. Shocked at her own boldness, Edie's attraction to Steve was like a roadblock in her brain, halting all rational thinking.

"Gotta run, I'll see you in a bit." Edie called out, mentally scolding herself all the way.

"Have a good session..!" Steve's words caught in the closing door, a smirk painted across his lips at Edie's comment and the adorable blush that crept across her face. Maybe this wasn't all in his head, maybe it was time for the soldier to test the waters further, after all she was the one who initiated the kiss, not that Steve was complaining. And there's no way she couldn't feel that pull each time they were near each other, or the electricity that zapped every nerve to attention when they touched.

 _Maybe it was time to take her on that promised dinner date?_

 _You may be able to get by on your own, but you don't have to._

Bucky's words ghosted Steve's conscious suddenly, giving him the courage to put himself out there. Steve folded the newspaper neatly and jogged back to his bedroom eager to change, suddenly jittery with nerves to go work out.

-0-

Fury had enlisted sessions to build on the existing combat training Edie already had, hoping to incorporate new styles and techniques. Currently sparring with the well versed Black Widow Edie found herself depicting her embarrassment of the morning to the agent.

"No! You didn't!" The redhead howled with laughter.

"I wish! Don't laugh! I'm acting like a schoolgirl, it's all rather pathetic." Edie huffed, heels bouncing against the mat.

"Again." The Agent instructed, holding up the pads to Edie for her to throw another combo of hits.

"It's painful, he's just so..I mean it's Captain America. He's the golden boy, looks and charm. Women drooled over him like hound dogs at his shows, and the nurses in my squad almost passed out when they heard he was doing tours overseas."

Edie's choice of words pulled another cackle from the young woman.

"But then he's so much more than that, underneath he's Steve Rogers. Who's so endearing and sweet…and..so out of my league. I can only imagine what he thought of me when we met at the Stark Convention all those years ago." Edie confessed with a sighing defeat towards her shoes. Insecurity had stolen her courage and despite the feeling of Steve kissing her back last night, Edie couldn't fight the tiny voice of self doubt whispering in the back of her mind.

"Edie, I know it's been awhile but come 'on you can't be that oblivious-Left. Right."

Edie complied, pounding her fists in that order against Black Widow's hands.

"What are you talking about?"

Edie barely formed the question before catching a glimpse of Natasha's advance; moving to sweep the Retro Healer's feet out from under her but Edie was able to retaliate with a quick scissor kick to the Agent's side, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh God, Nat are you okay?" Edie asked frantically, black ponytail swinging as she scrambled forward.

"Good work, you're fast."

"Thanks." Edie smiled shyly, extending her hand to help the redhead up.

"And what I meant was, he's into you and you're a babe Edie. Own it." Natasha advised with encouragement, well aware of the affection in Steve's eyes each time he saw Edie. You didn't have to be a spy to pick up on that.

The Healer opened her mouth to protest when the swinging of the door echoed into the gym, Steve ducking through as if right on cue.

"Speaking of the golden boy."

Edie hesitantly followed the Agent's arched brow and turned towards the door.

 _Oh boy._ Edie gulped, eyes scanning over Steve's thin sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Hello ladies." He waved, moving towards their position on the mat. Bulging muscles constricting against the screaming seams.

How could someone be so genuinely sweet and ruggedly handsome all at the same? Making Edie's knees weak and yet gave her the notion to climb his tall form like a tree.

"Got room for one more?" Steve sealed the question with that boyishly charming smile, and Edie was sure she'd lost all her wits.

"Actually, I'm heading out. I'll catch you two later." Natasha bid them a farewell, but not before nudging Edie closer towards the smiling Captain.

"Looks like it's just us."

Edie's heart fluttered and her mouth went dry in an instant those stormy blue eyes found her.

-0-

Sweat pooled against their skin, the shallow sound of Edie's panting filled his ears and a warmth spread throughout her constricting muscles signaled she was close.

"Stevvee.." She groaned, fighting to keep his pace Edie gripped the cool railing for support.

"Just a couple more flights to the roof. You can do it."

Watching his thick physic bounce from heel to heel at the top of the staircase Edith let out a labored sigh,and attempted to ignore the weakness in her knees.

"You beat me up there and I'll buy you that pizza you've been talking about." Steve persuade with that pearly smile she found at the moment to be both charming and annoying.

He'd only known Edie a few days but Steve had learned she was very passionate about food, something he found unexplainably adorable. A feeling Steve was discovering was to be ever present when he was with Edith, he was falling in love with every aspect of her personality and something about the close quarters made getting to know her that much easier.

"Finnnee. Give me just a moment to recover. " Edie began a slow march up the steps, making it just passed him before breaking into a brisk sprint, digging deep for any last shreds of energy.

Her laughter echoed through the corridors in a sweet melody against Steve's ears as he realized she'd tricked him.

"Oh you're gonna get it, Doll." He sang, chasing Edie up the stairs.

Steve's deep chuckle joined Edie's shrieking giggles as they climbed further towards the roof. Intentionally lagging back he let her hold the lead, blue eyes falling to her ample backside when erotic thoughts began to invaded the soldier's mind.

 _Her back flush against his chest, hips grinding into his stiff erection as his hands roamed her body. His lips tasting the salty sweetness of her sweat as he nipped her delicate neck._

" _Steve_ …"

That moan from last night reappeared and heighted Steve's arousal, it was a sound he craved to hear again.

"Steve?..Captain did you hear me?"

Reality shattered the walls of his fantasy, Steve snapped his gaze towards Edie's face

"What's that, Doll? I'm sorry."

"I said looks like you owe me that pizza." Her toothy smile contagious as she stood atop the cement staircase with triumph.

"I'd say I do." Steve nodded proudly, climbing the remaining stairs towards her relaxed position against the rooftop entrance.

"Tonight?"

Her throat went dry, _a proper date?_

"Unless you have other plans-" Misreading Edie's hesitation.

"Tonight's perfect." The Healer gave a vigorous nod, butterflies in full flight.

"Shall we?" Cocking his head towards the rooftop.

Edie took a sharp breath in as Steve leaned across her body to push open the door, his masculine scent clouding her senses was enough to make her feel drunk. She'd never been so attracted to someone that it affected her both body and mind; Cap entered a room and her skin hummed to touch him, he smiled and her worries seemed to fall away with ease.

"Thank you." She mustered, ducking through the archway.

"Wow." Edie's breath escaped her once more at the sight of the sun beaming against the iconic New York skyline. The brisk air of the day kissed their bodies with a sweet relief after their rigorous work out.

"I've spent a lot of time with this skyline. There's some new additions but still gives me the same comfort." Steve moved towards the building's edge, elbows resting on the ledge comfortably.

Edie studied Steve's handsome profile as he spoke, blue eyes illuminating in the orange glow of the sun.

"It's lovely." Edie stated in a whispered voice, as if worried she may disturb the picturesque scene before her.

Was she speaking of the horizon or the beautiful man beside her?

The connection between them ghosted with intensity, sparking Steve to want to know more about her. More than what was in her file or obvious to the world around them, the soldier felt the need to know every scar on her soul.

"Tell me something no one else knows." Steve stated to the wind, but before the silence from beside him could rear any self doubt of his decision to pursue her, those ruby lips expelled a humble truth.

"I feel pain."

And it was Edie's turn to study the yellow sun piercing through the buildings edges, Steve was a taken back her answer.

Simple and honest. But yet how many people stopped to think of that? Steve included.

Sure she was a Healer, with great abilities to keep both herself and those around her safe but how many realized Edie was a human just like everyone else?

One that felt pain, both physical and emotional, despite her assuring smile and comforting gaze. Edie's statement had that protective side of Steve urging his body to reach out, to show her the budding love that invaded his chest.

"I get scared." Steve whispered.

Unashamed at his admission because he knew Edie would understand and serve no judgement. Steve had expected to feel the rising anxiousness plague his chest like usual whenever he reflected back on his time during the war but instead a wave of relief washed over him as if he could finally breathe. The role of leadership had fallen into his lap and during that time he had so many men counting on him, he was expected to lead fearlessly but under the Captain's skin, fear was an old friend. One that had slowly began fading into the background the closer he drew to Edie.

Their confessions hung between with an unexplainable comfort, and an uninhibited feeling of safety that came with a deep trust for another person. It was accompanied by an overwhelming physical need, something neither could fight any longer.

Under the watchful eye of the beaming sun Steve tasted the familiar warmth of Edie's lips for the second time. Tender and yearning, their kisses spoke all the words they were unable to express.

Edie emitted a small gasp when the ground beneath her disappeared and she was suddenly perched on the building's ledge, the cool metal railing sending a shiver up her spine.

"I gotcha, Doll. Always." Steve murmured the vow against her lips, securing his arms up her back.

Edie found herself pleasantly caged between the Captain's rock solid chest and the New York horizon. An encouraging purr passed Edie's throat as Steve pressed searing kisses along her jaw and discovered the sensitive skin of her neck, nipping lightly at her jarring pulse.

Breathlessly Edie tugged Steve closer, snaking nimble arms around his neck to close even the smallest gap that may lie between them. That tongue she craved made itself known once more, swiping skillfully against her bottom lip for entrance and she obeyed immediately, moaning into his hot mouth as it explored deeper.

Steve's erection grew at just the sounds emitting from those pouty lips of hers, whimpering and moaning hotly as he greedily attacked her body. His throbbing cock twitched with anticipation to seek out the warmth beckoning from between her legs.

Mentally praising Steve's choice of sweatpants, Edie had admired the way they hung low on his hips, teasing her feral thoughts. They both jarred with a wave of pleasure suddenly when her hips rolled against his generous length through the thin gray material.

"Shit, Doll. Do that again." Steve's voice hummed darkly against her ear.

"Like this..?"

He could practically hear the smirk in Edie's playful voice before her hips began to grind at a slow pace against his member.

"Good girl. Just like that." Steve's head rolled against Edie's shoulder, long lashes fluttering with each surge of pleasure.

"Don't stop." The words vibrated through his teeth, murmuring hotly against the marked skin of Edie's neck.

Steve's grip tightened as his pleasure heightened, a hand placed at her back and the other guiding her full hips against him. He'd become a starving animal tasting her sweet body for the first time, primal urges consumed them both.

Edie's thin leggings proved little resistance against the rock hard member dipping and rocking in a methodic motion against her core, pushing Edie closer and closer towards a jolting orgasm.

"Steve..I'm-going to-" Edie gasped those magic words into the wind.

Cap felt her hips tense around his waist, shuddering with waves of pleasure and panting hard against his lips. He was just about to whisper hot words of encouragement to push her fearlessly over that edge when a sudden beeping pierced the thick atmosphere around them. But Steve acted as if he didn't hear it, returning his attention to Edie's kiss swollen lips instead.

"Steve.." Edie called out in a husky breath.

"Yeah, Gorgeous?"

"I think...I think your watch is making...noise." Edie panted her conclusion.

"I don't hear anything." Steve murmured, refusing to give up the sweet taste of Edie's skin.

"Stevveeee…" Edie drew out through a giggle, feeling his shoulders slump with a dramatic groan.

"I have a shift, but they won't miss me." Steve determined, switching off the ceaseless alarm of his watch. He attempted to resume their hot pawing when Edie placed rigid hands against his bulging biceps.

"Ah ah ah, I won't have you getting in trouble because of me. You heard Tony, we are to stick to that schedule or Pepper will be after us." Edie reasoned, though she felt her self control faltering at the dark lustful eyes gazing back at her through long full lashes and her hands skated slowly up his chiseled chest, the warmth of Steve's skin tempting her from under his white t-shirt.

"You sure? I'd happily get into hot water for you." Steve purred, hands tracing the length of her waist in a way that had Edie arching into his touch, silently asking him to never let go.

Cap watched the thoughts racing across Edie's flushed cheeks, teeth nipping at her lower lip as she contemplated. Deciding to let her off the hook...for now, Steve snaked his arms snuggly around Edie's form and brought her away from the ledge.

With a shrieking giggle as she clung to Steve for support, Edie felt the softness of Steve's lips bush hers one last time before she reluctantly unlaced her legs from his waist and erected to her full height.

"So dinner tonight?"

"Yes ma'am." Steve nodded eagerly, following her lead towards the door.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Shall I give you my address?" Edie quipped, butterflies beating furiously against her chest as they retreated back towards the gym.

"I think I'll find you." Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he opened the door for the Healer.

-0-

"Cap, are you even listening to me?"

Despite Tony's muffled echo Steve kept a fixed eye on the scene just beyond the crystal walls of the lab. Sunlight reflected off her ivory cheeks and illuminated those jade pools and when Edie threw her head back with a hearty laugh Steve instantly felt the excitement rise within in his chest. The need to be near her intensified, his hands itching to touch her.

He was just about to stand when out of left field a soft wallop thumped the side of his head and broke the Captain's concentration, ballpoint pen toppling to the floor.

"Very mature." Steve shot a narrow gaze towards Tony, picking up the weapon of choice and placing it on the lab counter in front of him.

"And drooling is?"

Steve mirrored the billionaire's snarky glare before modestly swiping a broad hand over his chin to check if Tony's statement was indeed true.

"Gotcha." Stark sang a mocking tune.

"Do you ever st-"

"Good afternoon, boys."

Steve halted at the sight of Edie sauntering into the lab, Bruce close behind.

"Hope we aren't interrupting. Bruce needs another blood sample from me."

"No not at all, please take a seat." Steve instinctively stood, pulling out the adjacent stool for her.

"Thank you." She obliged, enjoying the close proximity to the Captain.

"You need another sample, Doctor?"

"Unfortunately yes, the original was consequently destroyed in the midst of Loki's attack. But this should be the last one, I promise." Bruce explained with assurance.

"Not a problem, I have plenty." Edie joked lightly.

"So what are you up to today? When you're done being poked and prodded here." Tony quipped passively fishing for information.

"I'm on the midnight shift with Thor, but I do have a date tonight." Edie shot the Captain a knowing side glance, remaining completely still as Bruce prepped for the blood draw.

"Oh is that so? Do I know him?" Tony mused as if it wasn't obvious that the two were crazy about each other, expression lightening up the closer they neared.

"You might. Tall, handsome, incredibly charming." Edie's words drew a blush from the Captain's cheeks and he couldn't help but grin wildly.

"Wait...I think I know who you're talking about. But Teach, I didn't know you and I were going on a date. I don't know how Pepper will feel about that." Tony's playfully arrogant guess and new nickname pulled a laugh from the group.

"Stop harassing the lady, would you? Edie you're all done here by the way. Thank you again." Bruce spoke up, placing his glasses on the counter as he shot Stark a comical glare.

"Not a problem. Well boys, if you don't mind I have a date to go get ready for." Edie stood once more, sending Steve a winking smile before she disappeared down the corridor.

-0-

Soon the clock struck six o'clock and Steve was down the hall in record time, snuffing out any chance for Tony to make a snarky remark.

It was Bruce who re-entered the lab shortly after, wearing a dismal expression that Stark instantly noticed.

"What's up, Doc? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Tony clapped a hand on his friend's back.

"Could you look at something for me? I've checked it multiple times, maybe I'm just tired. But the results are...troubling." Bruce murmured, hands restlessly shifting the files and slides he held.

"Of course. Let me take a look, this is Edie's sample?"

Bruce nodded silently, filing in beside Tony as he slid the glass under the microscope for close inspection.

"Oh my." Tony too mirrored the Doctor's sullen expression once he read the contents of the Healer's blood sample.

The damaged of the cells was unfathomable and severe. How Edie was up and walking around with a beaming smile no less was a mystery to the scientists.

"You think this is contributed by her healing others?" Tony dared to ask the looming question, exchanging a somber look towards Banner as he again answered with a silent nod. And Tony was reminded of the first day he met Edie, kicking himself for letting her heal his gash. Even though it was impossible for him to have known at the time, it didn't lessen the guilt.

"Maybe it's not too late. If she doesn't heal anyone from here on out, maybe there's time to reverse it all." Tony bantered hopefully, despite Bruce's doubting expression.

"Reverse it? That would take some pretty extensive research and treatment, Tony."

"Well we can't just let her die!" Tony barked, running a frantic hand through his hair and suddenly Edie wasn't the only one he was thinking of.

 _Captain Rogers._

Tony fell back against the lab stool with a defeated huff, though he liked to poke fun at the uptight Star-Spangled soldier Tony couldn't fight the sadness that plagued him when he thought of Steve losing the happiness he'd finally found in the Healer.

He'd read Steve's file; with his parents gone the scrawny kid from Brooklyn was left alone to fight the world that was so ready to snuff him out, countless health issues preying on his frail form that was until project Re-Birth, the serum playing a large role in Steve's health improvements...the serum.

"That's it!" Tony piped suddenly, echoing a hand against the countertop.

"What is?" Bruce quizzed with suspicion at the triumphant grin gracing the billionaire's face.

"Clear your schedule, Doc. We got a lot of research to do."

-0-

 **3am, STARK Tower: Steve and Edie's suite.**

Steve jogged down the hall, following JARVIS's announcement of Bruce's presence at the door.

"Dr. Banner, is everything okay?" Steve voiced through a groggy tone, broad hand rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

"Is Edie awake? I apologize for barging in at this hour but I have to discuss something with her. It's rather sensitive." Bruce's words swarmed together as he stepped through the threshold, Steve studied the younger man's face with confusion.

"She has the midnight shift with Thor tonight. I can take a message though, I'll make sure she gets it right away." The Captain suggested, picking up on Bruce's nervous vibes.

"Actually, I think it would be better if I told her in person. It's, um…"

"Bruce, what's going on?" Steve felt the edge in his voice heighten, worry looming over his shoulders. He ushered Banner to take a seat, pouring the man a glass of water before taking a stance across the kitchen island.

"Thank you. Well as you know I took a sample of blood from Edie this afternoon and I immediately started the analysis. And found some...concerning results. It would appear that the healing of others has-has left Edie's cells immensely damaged and it's hard to tell when.."

Panic clawed its way up Steve's chest and settled in his throat. He found it increasingly hard catch up with his thoughts and yet they all seemed to blur into one; the sparkling green of her eyes and sweet melody of her laughter.

"When what?" The Captain couldn't bear to breathe life to those words that dared to break him down where he stood, but none the less they hung between the two men like a silent sentencing.

Bruce knew Steve was aware of how that statement would end so he instead kept quiet, studying the reflection of light through the crystal glass of water before him.

"There is something else." Bruce finally spoke up, breaking the lull of silence. He removed the tightly clutched file in his hand and slid it toward Rogers.

"I also looked into her family history and after comparing her blood type to those listed on her parent's charts….I've ran it twice just to be sure. But it would appear that Edie was adopted." The Doctor sighed in deep thought, reflecting over the test as Steve flipped open the pale folder to find an array of paperwork that all seemed to blur together no matter how many times he struggled to focus. It was after the third time of paging through the documents that a photograph slipped from the stack, a face he recognized in an instant.

Thinning hair but a full beard and oval glasses set before a pair of understanding eyes.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Cap held up the black and white photo in the dim light of the kitchen.

Bruce met the soldier's eyes with reluctant conviction.

"That's Edith's father, her given name was Erskine."

 _Not a perfect soldier but a good man…._

The last words of Dr. Abraham Erskine ghosted the Captain's conscious with a shivering reality.


	5. A Sunday kind of love

They'd fallen into a beautifully natural routine; meals on the balcony, TV nights cuddled closely together on the couch and endless exploration of the new world around them, hands forever knitted as one.

But all the while Steve felt the information ticking away in his chest like a bomb, daring to explode each time Edie cast him a warm gaze or brushed those heavenly lips against his. It killed him not to tell her from the moment he'd found out but he was waiting for the perfect time, as if the angle of the sun or the room he chose to do it in would cushion the blow in any way when he informed Edie that her past was not all she thought it was and her future was hanging...

"Steve? Sweetheart are you alright?"

A soft touch skating across his cheek brought Steve back to reality with a startle.

"I'm sorry, Doll. I guess I was just caught up in my thoughts." Steve feebly averted Edie's gaze, knowing he'd surely lose any shred of strength once those brilliant eyes found him.

"Good ones I hope." Edie jested, sneaking a kiss against the corner of his full lips before casting her attention back out to the baseball players darting across the crisp green field.

"Oh! Go!" Edith cheered rampantly with the rest of the crowd, a competitive game occurring just yards away but Steve instead found himself memorizing the curve of her face and the lingering warmth of her laugh. Ever since the night Bruce delivered the news Steve felt as though their days were numbered and an ache invaded his chest each time his thoughts slipped down that dark slope.

 _Tell her! You have to, she has every right to know!...It's just not the perfect time, give me one more day._

Steve's conscious battled feverishly against the walls of his mind and he found it hard to focus on anything else, consuming him for the rest of the evening. Steve knew partially the reason he hadn't told her was his own selfishness, in hopes to preserve what they had just a moment longer. He couldn't help it, he'd never felt like this with someone before and was sure the loss of Edie would change him indefinitely.

But if only he'd listened, if only Steve had found the courage in time maybe there was a small chance the earth shattering news would have hit Edie a little softer.

Maybe. Maybe not.

It wasn't until days later, through the misreading of a situation from Doctor Banner that Edie finally found out the truth and it hurt just that much more when she found out the person she'd trust the most had known all along….

-0-

 **A Raining Tuesday, STARK Tower:**

Steve was leaving that morning to sneak in some training before his shift later that night, kissing her brow Steve left Edie cuddled on the couch to watch a movie suggested by Mr. Tony Stark.

"I expect a full report when I get back." Steve jested, sending her a wink.

"You got it, babe and I'll see you this afternoon for lunch." Edie beamed, adjusting the blanket around her legs she watched him duck through the doorway and she was left to the opening credits of the classic movie, Forrest Gump.

 _If Buck could see me now_. Steve thought to himself, jogging down the several flights of stairs with ease.

 _Look at you, I leave you alone for a few decades and you've gone and fallen in love_. The imaginary conversation echoed against Steve's mind in the playful tone of Sergeant James Barnes and Steve couldn't fight the pearly smile that had recently become a permanent resident against his full lips.

-0-

Much later Edie filed passed the lab, face flush and eyes brimming, on her way to tell Tony her thoughts on the film, finding it both heartbreaking and wonderful, when she was stopped by Bruce's beckoning voice.

"Hello, you two. How are you?" Edie greeted both Natasha and Dr. Banner but was met with the stiff atmosphere of the room.

"I'm guessing that Steve told you the news?" Bruce adjusted his glasses, struggling to meet her gaze.

"What news?"

Banner felt the lump rising in his throat at the sincere unknowing expression Edie held, curiously eyeing him from across the lab station.

"Edie if could please have a seat, Nat would you go get Captain Rogers. I think it would be best if he was here for her-"

"No, don't disturb him." Edith threw up a hand, halting the redhead.

"Now what exactly is going on here, Bruce?..You're scaring me."

His labored breath filled the room, Edie watched him closely as the younger man removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I reviewed the results from your blood test, now we should do further scans but-well the results are concerning."

"Concerning?" Edie furrowed at the choice of words.

"It would appear your ability to absorb and heal others, though miraculous-I mean your cells have the capability to shift and replicate in such a rapid manner…but, um, it's taking its toll. I believe it is safe to assume that the scans will further reveal vast amounts of scar tissue and internal damage and.. I believe there's a chance it's irreversible and will eventually.."

"Eventually what?.." Edie asked the silent room, both desperate and afraid to hear the answer.

"Kill me?"

"Yes."

The word thumped against the Healer's chest in surprise.

"If you aren't careful, if you take on too much it could lead to a full system shut down and yes, death." Bruce added reluctantly.

"Okay, um, well. What do you suggest?" Edie focused on forming her words, the severity of the news sinking in with slow, painful strides.

"Close monitoring and cease any future healing."

"No more healing? What good am I to this team then?" Edie bit back, her defensives heightened. The strength in her knees waning the further the words hung in the air.

"You've gotten much better at controlling others nervous systems. We will hone those skills with more training. If you have the ability to cripple the bastards in their tracks there won't be any need for healing." Romanoff reminded, hoping to offer some form of comfort to the faltering Healer.

Edie nodded slowly, before her body moved towards the door.

"There is one more thing."

The Healer's gaze shifted back to the doctor, a lump already forming in her throat at the possibility of further news. Edie felt as though her body was no longer hers, but now more like she was at its whim.

"Yes?"

"I did a blood test, and it revealed you have type O Negative blood. Which aides in your cells ability to heal and bind with anyone regardless of their blood type. It's all rather impressive, the makeup of your cells-"

"Bruce, just tell her." Natasha hissed, halting his sudden ramble.

"Sorry…when I compared the blood type to those of your parents. They don't match." Bruce advised.

"I'm sorry I don't follow. What does that mean?" Edie struggled to comprehend.

"Edie..you're adopted."

Another blow was sent to her chest, though she was still struggling to process the first.

"What?" Edie's blood ran cold.

"We found the documentation-" Bruce started.

"No, I'm sorry but there's been a mistake. You see my brother Desi was adopted. Not me. Desmond Andrews, that should be the name on the form." Edie countered, pushing away the possibility and burying the ever growing panic forming in her stomach.

Edie watched Natasha and the Doctor exchange a pained expression, silently the Agent stood and slid a folder across the counter top. Extending a hasty hand Edie frantically flipped through the neatly filed papers, settling on one in particular that held a black and white photo of an aging man with glasses. Edie felt the air escape her lungs as she scanned the black font typed across the document.

"The Jewish Foster Home and Orphan Asylum…I walked past this on the way to school." She breathed in recollection.

"I-I'm Jewish?" Wild green eyes darted between the two for confirmation.

"Your name was Edith Erskine, your father's name was Dr. Abraham Erskine."

"My father?" The Healer puffed in disbelief.

She already had a father, James Andrews.

Edie could still hear his laugh and smell the faint musk of cigar smoke on his shirt. Her heartbeat became a steady drum in her ear, the walls of her chest constricting. Edie stumbled backward, the world she knew crashing down as her back hit the open chair.

She tried desperately to blink away the blotches forming in her eyes, struggling to focus on one point Edie felt a sudden wetness against her neck.

"He was a German scientist who created the Super Soldier Serum. It was used on Captain Rogers in Project Rebirth." Bruce informed sparingly, noticing the panic rising in her green pools.

And suddenly Edith recognized the name, recalling the conversation in the park when Steve had stated Dr. Erskine had been one of the few that saw his true potential.

Edith's hand flew up to wipe away the mysterious liquid.

"What is this?" Her attention shifted to the ceiling, inspecting for some sort of leak.

"Edie..you're crying." Bruce's voice answered softly, regret pulling on his heart with a heavy fist.

"The old documents that were kept give little detail but the letter reads that your mother sent you with a Jewish family that was leaving Germany in the early 20's just as Hitler was rising in popularity." Natasha depicted the findings that were held between Edith's shaking hands.

"Nat that's enough." The doctor attempted to intervene.

"We believe you were about five when you came to America. You were given your father's last name as a precaution. The hatred towards those of Jewish descent was ever rising. Your mother did this to protect you." Natasha's voice spoke the words but the syllables barely registered as they crowded Edie's ears.

"A letter?...Is it warm in here? I, um-" Edie stammered with a sharp gasp in, the room suddenly a hazy blur.

"Nat! Get Steve. Now." Banner barked, bolting up right he moved to comfort the Healer as an anxiety attack gripped her throat.

-0-

The gym doors jarred open in a flash, Natasha instantly spotted his tall form sparring with a defeated punching bag.

Steve barely had time to acknowledge her presence before the words fell from Nat's lips in a panic.

"Rogers. Edie needs you. Now."

Swallowing back the sudden tightness when he heard the urgency in Romanoff's voice, Steve felt the heat rising up his back in concern. Without another thought Steve was out the door, following Natasha's lead towards the lab.

His eyes found her bouncing black curls as Edie sat huddled over her knees, lungs gasping for air with Bruce lending a comforting hand against her back.

"What's going on?" Steve snapped, the severe atmosphere of the lab heightened the soldier's defense to protect what was his.

Edie's head snapped upward at the hum of his voice.

"Steve." She croaked.

That's when Steve noticed the burning tears that stained her face, instinctively he closed the gap between them. Edie's body collapsed against his as Steve hoisted her onto the countertop to level their faces.

"Doll, what happened?" His hands found her face, brushing back a tangle of raven hair and hot tears.

But Edie couldn't speak, only tugged him closer so that her face fell against his chest and she was sheltered in his arms.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Steve's stern tone pointed at the other two standing in the room.

"I, um, I'm sorry Steve I thought you had told her." Bruce stammered with relentless guilt.

Steve felt Edie stiffen suddenly, beautifully tragic face glaring up at him for the first time with a hint of distrust.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Edie's voice hardened, eyes searching Steve's face for a chance that she was mistaken. Steve would never keep something like this from her...right?

Steve struggled for the words to explain but they all seemed useless, a poor excuse for harboring this secret and inadvertently his silence answered Edie's felt the ache in his chest intensify when Edie shrugged from his grasp, stumbling back in a wounded rage.

"No, Steve. Please, tell me that you didn't keep this from me."

The sorrow dripping from Edie's words sent a knife through the soldier's heart and knowing he'd caused this made it all that more painful. A new stream of tears found their way down her ivory cheeks in a mixture of betrayal and dejection.

"Doll, I was going to. I just-"

"Stop, you stop right there. I bet this was all just a little game for you all. Orphaned little Jewish girl, poor Edie. Right? She doesn't even know her own name! I..I..was your charity case." Edie felt the walls closing in, the sight of Steve's distraught expression was suffocating and she desperately needed to be alone. Without another word Edie bolted down the hall towards the solace of her room.

"Edie Wait!" Steve called out, taking off in a sprint, he tailed her towards their suite. He ducked through the archway just in time to hear the slamming of a door, filing into the hallway Steve's hand idled above the knob of her door.

"Edie, baby are you in there?"

He was answered with a soft whimpering cry and Steve fought the urge to break down that door.

 _Why hadn't I just told her? Why would I risk losing the most important thing in my life all because I was too coward to break the news?_ Steve internally berated himself, the fear of losing Edie churning the waves of his mind into a raging sea of regret.

"Go away!" Edie croaked through a heated sob, collapsing into the crisp sheets of her bed.

She willed it all to go away, desperate to push away the invading thoughts that beat against her conscious and left her questioning everything. All the while Edie fought the urge to run to him and fall into his arms once more, the soldier's presence was the only thing that held the true comfort she seeked but the small voice in her head reminded her of the Captain's knowledge all along and again she tasted betrayal.

Who was she? Who was her family? And...was she dying?

Steve's forehead rolled against the cool wooden panel of the door, hand twitching to turn the knob and console her but he knew he'd lost that right and it broke him. Swallowing passed the tightness in his throat the Captain spoke the words bleeding from his heart.

"Listen Edie, I know you're angry with me. And you have every right to be, but you have to know I had no intention of hurting you. That's the last thing in the world I would ever want to do. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I refuse to leave you alone. You made me a promise that day in the park and I intend to do the same, as long as I am alive Edie. You will never be alone."

Steve's words pushed through the cracks of the door and engulfed Edie's broken heart, soothing the shattered pieces with loving sincerity.

"So you take as long as you need, Gorgeous. I'm going to be right out here." Steve's back slid down the evenly painted wall next to her door, and he swore he could feel Edie's smile kiss his cheek.

Time ticked on and the sun sank lower in the sky, soon exhaustion found the Healer and she drifted off into a deep sleep, but even in the dream world she could find no peace.

 _Clouds hung low in the sky and painted the city in a hazy gray fog, Edie found herself stepping out into a deserted street. An eerie silence filled the air and had Edie's nerves on edge, an airplane flew over head and it was just as the Healer turned to follow its trail across the sky that a figure caught her eye._

" _Dr. Erskine?" Edie recognized the balding scientist from the photo, briskly walking down the sidewalk but he never stopped to greet her, instead he turned down a side street._

" _Dr. Erskine wait!" Edie's heels clicked harshly against the pavement as she struggled to keep his pace._

" _I just want to talk." The Healer advised to the wind, reaching out to catch the man's sleeve just as a symphony of gunshots pierced the air._

 _Whipping around Edie scanned the vacant city scene and found two figures sprawled out across the abandoned street, a couple. Edie recognized the red of the woman's coat, matching that of her mother's. The gorgeous crimson peacoat that Edie's father had given to her mother the last time Edie was home for Christmas and she felt the bile rising in her throat the closer she neared._

" _Mom? Dad?" Edie's voice hitched before she broke out into a sprint, knees skating across the rough asphalt she fell beside them. Her worst fears coming to life as she watched the life draining from her parent's eyes._

" _Cricket, you came back." James Andrew coughed passed the blood pooling against his thin lips._

" _Daddy." Edie sobbed, moving to cradle his head in her lap and reaching to grasp the limp hand of her mother's outstretched arm._

" _We've missed you." Midgie spoke with a weary smile, the blood from her wounds smearing across Edie's pale skin._

" _I'm going to save you, I can do this. You're going to be okay. Just hang on." Edie coached through hot tears, shifting her hands to cover the ragged bullet wounds that laced her parent's torsos._

 _But nothing happened, her hands only became stained with the blood of the dying bodies in front of her._

" _Come'on." Edie barked, teeth gritted in frustration as she fought to harniss her healing powers that were no longer there._

" _Shhh, Edie it's okay." Her father soothed, kindness pouring from his carmel colored eyes that stared up Edie._

" _No! I can do this, please. Just-just let me try again. I won't let you die." Edie struggled to focus, tears blurring her vision and the ache rose higher in her chest._

" _Edith, sweetheart. You've done all you can. It's okay." Her mother assured softly, strength wanning with every passing second._

" _We love.." The words faded from James Andrew's lips as the light dimmed from his eyes, and Midgie's hand fell limp in Edie's grip._

" _No.." Edie whispered in defeat._

 _But before she could mourn the loss of her parents a familiar voice tapped her on the shoulder, pulling Edie up from the ground._

" _Doll, is that you? I been looking for you. "_

 _Edie turned to meet those steely blue eyes, a weak smile meeting her and suddenly the sorrowing ache in her chest lightened. Steve stood tall in the middle of the road, kind expression beckoning her._

" _I can't do this without you." Edie confessed, hands shaking with fear. Her instincts screamed for her to run to him, but Edie felt as though her legs weren't her own, she was rooted to that spot._

 _But Steve closed the gap between them with long strides, enveloping Edie in those strong arms that promised to forever protect her from the world._

" _You don't have to." The Captain vowed, hand swiping away the maroon stain of blood that painted the soft skin of her cheek. Long lashes stared down at her attentively as he cranked his neck lower and Edie never wanted the moment to end, Steve's haunting gaze stripped away her fears and worries._

" _I-I love you, Steve." Edie whispered against his lips._

" _Edie I.."_

 _Her body stiffened as his words trailed off into a wheezing gasp and Steve's body became lax against her small frame._

" _Steve?!" Edie screamed, noticing now the blood seeping into the crisp white of his t-shirt._

 _Her legs began to cripple under his weight, as gingerly as Edie could she lowered the Super Soldier to the gritty road and that's when she was met face to face with the assailant._

 _A seething smile graced crimson lips from behind a neat uniform._

 _Red Skull._

" _NO! Baby, stay with me. Steve-please!" Edie's voice screeched through blurring tears, she clutched Steve's body tightly against her as if to protect him from any further attacks. But it was too late the hauntingly blue ocean eyes dimmed to a dull gray and a trickle of blood found its way passed the soldier's lips._

" _Didn't I tell you, Fraulein? You will never escape the claws of HYDRA."_

"OH GOD!-NO!"

Steve jolted forward, wisps of sleep still clouding his mind as he struggled to focus. Taking in his surroundings he concluded he'd fallen asleep outside of Edie's door, the moon painted walls depicted he'd been out there all night.

 _Edie..!_

Cap scrambled upward, the muffled cries growing louder as he barged through the door and revealed a visibly shaken Edie sitting up in bed. The shadow of the moon framed her tear stained face, green eyes haunting as they searched out Steve's figure in the doorway.

"Steve! I couldn't save them, you-I" Edie's voice cracked with an uncontrollable sob, the horroring scenes of the nightmare still fresh in her mind. Edie's obviously distraught state prompted Steve to cross the small space between them. The mattress shifted under the additional weight, his arms cradling her shaking form against the comfort of his chest.

"Shhh, hey it's okay. Edie I'm here, it was only a dream." Steve's voice husky with concern, while broad hands drew a pattern of soothing circles across her back.

"I tried, but-I wasn't strong enough." Edie confessed against the warmth of the Captain's neck, air catching in her throat at the thought of her parent's faces burned through hot tears. And the horroring feeling of loss that racked through her body at the scene of Steve dieing in her arms at the hands of Johann Schmidt.

"Video games."

Steve's words prompted Edie to cast confused eyes upward.

"Your turn, sweetheart." He whispered with the offering of a weak smile, encouraging her to participate in the game of things they'd like to try.

Thinking for a moment Edie rasped a giggled answer.

"Line dancing."

"Oh yeah? Count me in, I'll have to warn you I haven't done much dancing though." Steve puffed a chuckled warning, taking a moment to brush back the tangles waves of Edie's hair.

"You've got one more, soldier." Edie reminded, her voice still a bit shaky. She watched the man's expression twist with thought, haloed beautifully in the glow of the moon.

"Hmmm…yoga."

Steve had earned himself a throaty laugh from the woman in his arms, and he felt as though he was on cloud nine. A silence soon fell across the room, Edie's breaths slowing to mimic that of Steve's as she focused on the steady drum of his strong heartbeat.

Steve felt Edie's body relax, sleep welcoming her back once more. Easing them back against the crisp sheets and plush mattress, Steve loosened his grasp to adjust the blankets around her and inch upward from the bed. But as soon as Edie's body no longer felt the protective embrace of Steve's arms she stirred. Green eyes squinted through the pale moonlight and she reached out, catching the cusp of his hand gently.

"Steve.."

His gaze found her immediately, turning back he read the concern in her eyes.

"What is it, Gorgeous?"

Watching as Edie chewed the quivering flesh of her bottom lip, thoughts battled harshly behind the emerald windows until she found the courage.

"Would you..stay? Please."

Steve's heart softened at the gentle request, one he would happily grant without another thought. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from the harsh realities of this world, even if the only thing he could actually do was lie down and stroke her hair.

In truth Edie could ask anything of Steve and he wouldn't dare deny her, whether she knew it or not but Edie held his heart from the moment those green eyes found him. Steve was willing to give everything he had, he'd been alone most of his life, with the exception of Bucky, Steve was sure he'd never find this again.

But a sudden dark thought of fear made itself known, a small voice from the back of his mind vibrated with self-doubt. He'd broken their trust and caused her additional pain, something he'd indefinitely regret.

Steve couldn't imagine losing Edie when he but just found her, he was attached and he would never be the same. There was no going back, Steve was willing to stay solely a teammate in Edie's eyes if that meant keeping her close. With a mental shake of his feelings the soldier focused back on her hopeful gaze.

"Of course." Steve brought Edie's small hand to his lips, tasting the tender skin of her knuckles and earning himself a small smile.

 _There's my girl._

A surge of triumph perked his ego at the ability to comfort her, and draw out glimmer in her eye. In a fluid motion his boots joined her kitten heels against the carpet and Edie felt the presence of his hulky form once more, inching closer to her blanketed body as they faced each other in the dimly light room.

It was in that moment that Edie comprehended how much she truly relied on Steve, the need for him had become as vital as oxygen or water.

Her soul craved him, longed to have him.

Edith felt something fierce awaken within her at the thought of him in danger, the need to protect him at all costs and deep down maybe a tiny part of that was her own selfishness. Bruce's findings were an unimaginable shock, the possibility that Edie's ability could actually be killing her was something she found hard to wrap her mind around. But Edith knew if it came to it, in a situation where Steve was injured it would be no question that she would heal him, no matter the cost. Steve was all she had in this world, she had lost so much when she went into that ice and she couldn't fathom losing him, it clawed a jagged hole in her chest.

It was too much, it was all too much.

"Hey..shhh it's alright. Edie, I'm here."

The sudden verbal comfort of Steve's voice brought everything into focus, she felt the gentle touch of his thumb brushing away the streaming tears, too caught up in her overwhelming thoughts Edie hadn't even realize they had spilled over. Leaning into Steve's touch, her weary eyes eased shut, chasing what little peace she could find.

"I'm never leaving you, I promise."

The words flowed from Steve's mouth and settled between them. Cap's heart jarred faster as Edie's eyes fluttered back open, glossy green orbs studied his face, as if to assure that she had heard him correctly.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course and I never meant to hurt you Edie. It kills me to know that I betrayed you like this. .." Steve trailed off, casting a worried brow towards the detailing of the sheets wrapped around her.

Edie closed the small gap between them, unable to watch the sorrow painting his handsome features. She gently forced his gaze back to her eyes with a delicate hand against his cheek.

"I don't blame you, though this is all rather hard to accept but is in no way your fault..it's just going to take some time for me to adjust and I..I need you, Steve." Edie whispered, feeling the emotions erupting in her heart like a raging volcano that flooded her already raw soul. Edie prayed desperately that her hands didn't begin to shake with fear, her mind churned with wild thoughts of his rejection. In her mind he had already said no, walked away and left her there to pick up the pieces of her heart.

"I need you." Steve mirrored truthfully, lacing his hand over hers before placing a kiss against the soft skin of Edie's palm.

She was left to mourn for a family she thought she knew and a family she didn't even know existed. The weight of the news was crushing, it was left to suffocate her slowly. That was until she heard his voice, his hulky form surrounded her, shouldering the world with her.

"How have you become my Teddy Bear?" Edie giggled softly, snuggling into the cozy embrace of her soldier. Thankful to have someone to calm her every anxious thought and to lean on in times where she felt as vulnerable as a leaf in the wind.

"It's an honor, Doll." Steve puffed a light laugh that vibrated his chest and the sound was heavenly to the Healer.

The next few days seemed as though one long and endless blur as Edie tried to collect herself once more and Steve was there every step of the way. Despite the circumstances the two only grew closer, leaning on each other on a new level that bonded them together. They'd taken the time to learn more of her biological parents, and though the search for her mother's history turned up little but the fact that she one of the millions of casualties brought on by Hitler's war, Edie read the letter left behind religiously. The details of the decades old letter depicted her mother's meeting of Dr. Abraham Erskine and shortly after falling in love, but the times were not kind to those her descent and therefore she never told him of the baby and in an effort to give Edie a fighting chance in this world she sent her to the freedom land of America.

Steve was more than willing to share with Edie anything she wanted to know about the Doctor. Though their time together was short, Steve had worked closely with Dr. Erskine and thought of him as a good friend.

It was after Edie had spent a morning of scans and countless tests with Dr. Banner that Steve finally had enough, the sullen expression that was now an ever present hint in Edie's jade eyes had him itching to give her the revival she needed. It was as she filed back into their suite that the Captain dawned a sudden idea.

"Alright, clear your schedule. I'm taking you somewhere." Steve clapped his broad hands together and sent her a wide grin.

"What do you mean?" Edie struggled to read Steve's intentions as he drew closer, mischief gleaming in those sapphire pools.

"What I mean is, it's a beautiful day and I wanna take my girl out."

-0-

The atmosphere was a symphony of screeching seagulls, chattering children and a chaotic melody of rides and games. Coney Island buzzed with life and it was the breath of fresh air that Edith needed.

Nestled against his muscular form she could feel the warmth of Steve's sun kissed skin as his arm stretched behind her on the chipping white bench, keeping her close. They sat watching the endless crowd of people shuffle along the weathered planks.

Steve snuck glances at Edie's profile through shaded glasses, a joyous smile gracing those sticky vanilla ice cream lips of hers and made the urge to kiss her ever present on the soldier's mind.

"Aw! Steve look at him." Edie nodded her frozen treat towards the wagging tail of a Dalmatian, they both laughed softly at the dog's failed attempts to get a taste of his owner's hot dog.

"Did you have a pet?" Steve asked, moving his hand to tuck a whipping curl behind her ear. Edie felt the tingling surge of energy trickle down her spine the longer his touch lingered.

"No, but I always wanted one. I did make friends with all the stray cats in the neighborhood though." Edie gave the dog another longing look before it trailed off behind it's family.

"My uncle had a farm upstate and he had a few dogs, I use to love going to visit. I did sneak a cat in a few times though into the apartment, which earned me a swift scolding from my mother, who was not a fan of cats at all. I was convinced though if I took the cat to school with me and everywhere I went my mother would never find out. Right?" Edith smiled at the memory as Steve's chest rumble with a hearty laugh.

"Cat to school? Please tell me you didn't." Steve scoffed, broad hand clasped against his stomach.

Edie studied the fullness of his lips with pleasure, yearning for a taste. She was addicted to the relaxed atmosphere of their time together, somehow everything else seemed to fade away and they were nothing more than a couple enjoying a simple afternoon at a theme park.

Edie couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would have been like if they'd met again all those years ago, under different circumstances.

"Oh but I did, Mr. Books was a proud student of my elementary class." She continued, eyes lingering on the planes of his face. Sculpted cheeks and pearly smile gleaming in the glow of the afternoon sun, the scene before her was down right breathtaking.

"Mr. Books?" Cap quizzed, bringing Edie back to her story.

"Oh, um yes I named him books because that way I could trick my mother. 'oh yes mother I'm just getting my books for school. Or ' oops I forgot my books'. Desi added the Mister, he was always my wingman when it came to schemes.."

"You are something else, Doll." Steve shook his head with contagious laughter, reluctantly catching a glimpse of the time on his watch.

"Uh oh, we might need to head back soon."

"Aww do we have to? I'm not ready to go back to reality yet. Just a little bit longer…pretty pwease?" Edie donned her best puppy dog expression.

Steve eyed Edie with playful suspicion, knowing deep down he'd never be able to resist her.

"Oh alright. Just a little longer." Cap sang with a knowing grin, he then craned to steal a taste of Edith's puckered bottom lip; sticky and deliciously sweet.

"You're too kind." Edie snickered back, settling her gaze back on the dieing horizon.

"I think I would have moved to New York. There's something just so captivating about it." The Healer thought aloud, head cocked as she memorized the pearly skyline in a dream.

Steve took a sharp breath in as he studied the woman sitting so close beside him, so temptingly close.

She looked down right heavenly to the Captain; thin white button up giving a teasing preview of her ample cleavage and the highwaisted design of her shorts had Steve itching to run his hands along those sun kissed thighs. But he didn't dare stare more than a few seconds at the pouty lips and nimble tongue that lapped slowly against the creamy, white ice cream cone held between her manicured hand.

Oh to feel those lips on his skin, to hold her against his body with nothing but heart beats between them, the swarming thoughts consumed the Captain and had him scheming to get Edie alone and all to himself. When suddenly a lusty light bulb beamed above the man's head with an alluring idea.

"Say, Doll. You feel like playing hooky for awhile?"

"Ohh do tell, Soldier." Edie piped, her interest peaked at the mischievous glimmer in Steve's ocean eyes.

"Wanna take a little detour to our nation's capital?"

Edie felt the heat rising in her stomach with excitement, on instinct she mirrored his devilish grin and answered with a vigorous nod.

-0-

"Wow. This is your place?"

Steve watched as Edie filed timidly into the kitchen of his apartment, fingers dancing across the marbled countertop.

"Yes, my humble abode. Please excuse the mess." Steve answered, slinging his leather jacket over an adjacent armchair and suddenly feeling a tinge of nervousness invade his conscious when it dawned on him that this was the first time a woman had ever stepped her pretty little foot into his home.

"It beats the last place I stayed in. Trust me, you've got a great place here." Edie countered politely with the reminder of her previous residency of SHIELD's staged apartment.

"Well thank you-here let me take your jacket." Steve strided over to her position, hands moving slowly along Edie's shoulders to remove the garment.

Edie arched into his smooth touch shrugging off the jacket when their chests brushed briefly, the duo took a silent breath in as an electric spark of excitement hummed through their nerves. Hooded eyes stared down at her through long lashes with such intensity that stole that very breath from her lungs and left her feverish.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Steve coughed away the nervousness rising in his throat, he quickly moved to unite their jackets against the chair before ducking into the fridge.

"Water, please." Edie replied, she too moved to another room to hid her sudden giddiness.

Sure the two had kissed, pawed playfully at each other but never taken that final leap and the sexual tension between them grew with each passing day and was becoming impossible to cage any longer.

Edie felt her desires begging to be quenched and the sight of him in front of her day after day in such close quarters had her self control wanning with every hooded gaze or flexed bicep from the super soldier.

Scanning into the living room she gravitated towards the Cap's collection of records.

"Why Steve I think you get my stamp of approval in the music department." Edie teased, panning over the neatly filed vinyls.

"Well now I can die a happy man. I can't take all the credit for them though, there are quite of few that were suggestions, but they don't disappoint. Put one on." Steve called over shoulder from his position at the sink.

Soon the smooth methodic voice of Etta James enveloped the small apartment, and Steve caught sight of Edie swaying along slowly just as he entered. Without another thought, the Captain placed the glasses on the coffee table and extended a broad hand.

Edie's shy grin spread wide with joy as she accepted the silent invitation and soon felt the warm embrace she craved so much wrap snugly around her waist. Like two matching puzzle pieces, their bodies molded to one another with ease.

The two fell into a trance of serenity, Edie's head tucked against the thumping of the Captain's heart and his cheek placed gingerly against her hair. They moved slowly in a pattern across the living room, the close proximity of their bodies breathing life to those lusty thoughts.

And it was as the initial song faded into another that the dam finally broke, with one longing look through hooded eyes their lips met in a heated kiss. Edie's hands wrapped their way around Steve's strong neck, tugging him even closer as their mouths engulfed each other.

The soft claws of her fingers tangled into his hair conveyed the urgency of her desire and it aroused the Captain even more. Breathlessly their lips fought to taste more of the other, Edie's throat quivered a soft moan as the strong swipe of Steve's tongue begged entrance and his hands moved to her hips, prompting Edie to climb the soldier like a tree.

With lean legs wrapped around his waist Edie's back met the adjacent wall with a thud and Steve moved his attention to her neck, marking it like a territorial beast that sought to brand his prey.

"Steve.." Edie begged for more, pleasure jolting them both as her hips found a rhythm against his throbbing member through his thin khakis. There would be no stopping this time, no interruptions from the outside world. Just the two of them, expressing their inner most desires for one another.

"You're all mine tonight, Doll." Steve murmured darkly against Edie's ear, gliding his hands up the back up those smooth thighs to give her round bottom a firm squeeze. Edie felt suffocated with ecstacity, eyes blurring into a haze as she struggled to keep her grip on his broad shoulders.

"Not just tonight." Edie corrected through a labor of panting, her answer pulled a hooded smirk from the Captain.

"Good answer, Gorgeous." He cooed, knipping hotly against her lips.

Edie was withering under his hulky form as he had her caged against the wall, and Steve concluded she'd never looked so enticing.

"What'do you say we get these clothes off?" Steve purred, craning back to watch the dark lust glaze over in those jade eyes.

"You read my mind, soldier." Edie answered with a slow roll of her hips against Steve's crotch,causing them both to take a sharp breath in. The severe warmth radiating from her center had his cock twitching with anticipation.

In a swift motion they were headed down the hall, Steve's grip holding Edie snugly against the pounding of his heart as he fumbled for the door knob in the dim light. Taking advantage of his distracted state, Edie's lips found the sensitive skin of his neck. Nails tangled in his soft hair once more she tugged lightly to expose the creamy skin as her teeth grazed the base of the Captain's ear, earning a throaty groan of appreciation from the only for a moment to relish in the nerve tingling warmth of her mouth against his newly found weakness until Steve registered the heady words ghosting his ear.

"You've got me so wet, Steve."

Edie's confession hit Cap straight in the groin and sent a shiver down his spine. Not only was this beautiful woman in his arms but she shared the same intense attraction that he felt.

She yearned for him, craved him and only him. Edie was all his, and that was something the Captain couldn't get enough of.

Resuming his prior actions, Steve gripped the knob and had the door jarring against the adjacent wall with urgency. His lips found hers in a fever as he backed into the room towards the bed, Steve's knees hit the plush mattress and prompted Edie to straddle his narrow waist.

Soon both their shirts and Edie's bra found new residence on the carpeted floor. The dim lighting bathed their bodies as they rolled further onto the bed with Edie caged beneath the Captain's hulking form.

Trailing a pathway of kisses along her body like a road map, Steve stopped momentarily to pay close attention to the perky nipples begging for his touch. Edie's gasp filled the increasingly warm room as the soldier took one of the pink buds between his full lips, teasing the sensitive skin slowly.

"Stevvee." Edie drew out, already so overcome with pleasure she felt the skill of his tongue stiffened into sharp circles around her nipple. Broad fingers shifted to ghost the center folds of her shorts in long, slow strides.

Edie witnessed the blurring invasion of pleasure cloud her eyes again and the steadiness of her legs waning towards the edge of orgasm. Steve couldn't fight the smirk that plagued his handsome face when Edie's hips buck forward, seeking out more of his touch with urgency.

After all deep down he was still that kid from Brooklyn, ones that's insecurities still plagued the Captain and found it hard to believe that a woman like Edie, with her sexy curves and loving demeanor would even look twice at him. But yet here she was, in his bed and craving his touch.

"So eager. You want me, don't ya Doll?" Steve baited, the vibration of his words against her areola sent another spasm to her already weakened knees. Watching Edie's body react to every graze, kiss and lick was like being in heaven. Steve wanted nothing more than to worship her body for the rest of his days but he needed to hear more of that velvety voice.

"Yes, baby. Please don't tease me. I _need_ you."

There is was; that husky, needy tone that stirred something within the Captain, and had him raring to pounce. Black waves fanned out against the crisp sheets as Edie's head fell back against the bed, green pools hiding behind hooded lashes.

In a fluid motion Edie was ridded of her last pieces of clothing, and the air of the room breezed over her glistening sex with an excited shiver.

He could wait no longer, the soldier craved a taste of her most delicious secret.

Feeling the absence of Steve's body next to her and the shifting of the mattress prompted Edie to open her eyes once more. Propping up on her elbows, the Healer felt the breath escape her lungs at the scene before her.

Gleaming sapphire eyes illuminated in the glowing moonlit stared up from between her thighs and held a mischievous smirk as the Captain licked those full lips.

"You weren't kidding." He murmured against the quivering skin of her thigh, breaking eye contact only to place tender kisses against the goose flesh. But soon blue met green again just as he drew a long steady finger along the length of her lips.

Edie was speechless; mind so numbed with pleasure she could only muster a gasping moan as the gorgeous blonde stalked closer to exactly where she needed him to be, but at a painfully slow rate. Steve was taking his time, relishing in holding her just on the brink and the wonderfully torturous game soon had Edie white knuckling the sheets.

"You _are_ dripping wet." Steve continued, punctuating each word through a forever present smirk and teeming with silken lust. Large hands skated up the back of Edie's thighs, blooming her legs even further.

"This all for me?"

Eyebrows raised and his expression advised the awaiting woman that he'd go no further until he was given an answer.

Edie felt every nerve in her body standing at attention, boiling over with anticipation she could barely form a sentence so she managed only a nod.

Steve watched the ruby flesh of her bottom lip dip between her teeth and raw desire pouring from those emerald eyes.

"Let me hear it, Doll and I promise no more teasing for tonight. I just gotta hear you say it." Steve assured, feeling the ache of his own arousal twitch with want.

A long drawn breath inward emphasized Edie's creamy breasts and had Steve itching for another touch.

"All yours, _my_ Captain."

His pearly smile only grew with the sound of Edie's heady conviction and Steve complied earnestly. Head ducking down to place a soft kiss against her most intimate lips.

Edie's breaths became labored and peppered with throaty moans as the Captain ushered her closer to that glorious finish line. His nimble tongue ran the length of her dripping center and created a swirled pattern against her bundle of nerves which had Edie building to the brink. A strong hand surfaced its way across Edie's waist, securing her in place against the mattress as Steve focused his mouth on her clit and Edie felt the pressure of a long finger gliding into her tight core for the first time.

"Oh God yes, Steve!" Edie panted, hips squirming against that strong hand as the pleasure mounted even further in her lower stomach, flowering an inviting warmth throughout her every nerve. Steve's face clouded into beautiful blotches and all Edie could focus on was the steady pumping between her thighs, tempo building with each passing second.

Steve studied her parted expression, flushed porcelain cheeks and kiss swollen lips as Edie came unraveled.

She was close.

He felt the velvety tightness of Edie's muscles flutter around him and he dared to add another digit, never halting his pace.

"That's it, Gorgeous. Let go."

Those last low syllables murmured against Edie's clit with a delicate hum and lit the final fuse.

Edie arched against the plush mattress, meeting the rhythm of the Captain's hand as the explosion of her orgasm erupted in a flood of warmth and a tingling numbness.

Crashing back to earth had Edie in a daze, waves of pleasure endlessly bathing her body. Through dreamy eyes she refocused on the man before her, and that lusty energy returned tenfold. The Captain sat back on his heels, stroking the obvious and thick erection begging to be unleashed.

Inching up from the bed, Edie reach out to tangle her hands in the softness of his hair and tasted herself against the plumpness of his lips.

"Take those pants off, soldier." Edie purred her playful command through kisses, pulling a panted chuckle from Steve's sculpted chest.

"Yes, ma'am."

And soon Steve wore nothing but a wide grin, the moonlight defining every ripple and cut of his muscular body, thick member standing at attention. Breathless at the sight before her, Edie eased up from the mattress with the inability to keep her hands to herself any longer. Closing the small gap between them, her touch roamed Steve's body with need.

"Shit, Edie." He emitted a low growl when a soft hand found the length of his shaft and began a slow, steady stroking motion.

Edie's thumb swiped across the slick pre cum beading from his throbbing head as her tongue explored the sweet depth of his mouth. Steve weaved his fingers through her raven hair as their tongues battled playfully and he felt his climax building with each heavenly pump of Edie's skilled hand.

 _Not yet_.

A voice piped from the back of his mind, breaking the Captain's trance and halting himself from giving into the beckoning hands of release. Without warning he gripped Edie's hips, and they revisited their position from earlier but this time there were no clothes to inhibit them. Edie clung to his flexed biceps, her center hovering just inches from his erection. Their lips never left each other as the Captain retreated towards the bed, positioning his back against the headboard the plush mattress welcomed their connected bodies.

Edie straddled the Captain's narrow waist, feeling the ridged tension of his cock pulsing against her thigh had her grinding against him with haste. Her body begging for him, demanding to have its fill.

Pushing passes the lusty haze in his mind, Steve arrested the feral thoughts for a moment and felt the gentleman resurfacing. He gripped the roundness of Edie's hips to halt her sinfully sweet rhythm and earned a confused look from the Healer.

 _Oh no, he's changed his mind_. Fear peaked in Edie's thoughts, her conscience making itself known.

Steve's ocean eyes searched Edie's, honest and waiting for her consent to assure that this was what she really wanted. When Edie read the true meaning of this beautiful man's actions, her heart fluttered with passion and fear was put to bed in an instant.

Taking Steve's handsome face between her delicate hands, Edie placed tender kisses against each sculpted cheekbone before crashing against those honey sweet lips. Her hands never left his face as Edie leaned upward and positioned herself over his member.

Steve watched the dilation of pleasure in Edie's eyes as she slowly lowered herself, a sharp gasp filling her lungs as the head of his cock parted her lips and delve into the wetness. The velvety tightness of her center left Steve breathless, the warmth welcoming every inch.

Edie emitted a symphony of heated moans and gasping desire, the length and thickness stretching her with an overwhelming pleasure. The two soon found a slow pace after giving her body a moment to adjust to his generous girth. But soon Edie felt the strong temptations of desire taking over and her hips began to move faster, harder. His cock bottomed out and with each stroke against a certain spot Edie's muscles constricted tauntly around him.

"Damn, Doll. You're so tight." Steve growled upward, broad hands spanning across Edie's hips and taking control of her movements, directing each thrust at her g spot.

"Steve!" Edie bellowed, nails digging into his masculine frame. She could feel a second orgasm mounting fast, and by the beautifully concentrated expression gracing Steve's face, he was close too. His breathes matched Edie's, uneven and rapid with each passing second. His thrusts became more urgent and sharp, arms snaking around the Healers waist to hold her closer. It was Edie's turn to push him toward the finish line, a task she greedily accepted. Her mouth kissed and knipped its way up the taunt skin of Steve's neck, pulling groans of approval along the way, she stopped to ghost the shell of his ear.

"That's it, baby. Don't stop." Edie encouraged through hot whispers. Feeling Steve's grasp tighten around her hips and begin a rhythm of furious thrusts towards the finish line, chasing his climax.

"Yes, Steve!" Her head dipped and muffled a cry of passion against the Captain's neck.

Edie's muscles fluttered rapidly as she peaked in a flood of warmth, pulling Steve over the edge with her.

"Oh God, Edie!" Steve unleashed a throaty groan, pumping the last motions of his orgasm into her quivering center. His grip never faltered, keeping Edie plastered against his form. Steve found the welcoming comfort of her chest, head nestled against the pounding of her heart. Edie's short nails combed through his sandy blonde hair, and the room fell silent except for the slowing pace of their breathing.

-0-

Steve woke with a jerk, the rising sun painting an orange glow across the ceiling and the clock on the nightstand read half past six o'clock. Collecting his surroundings soon the events of the previous day ambushed Steve in a flood, prompting him to snap his attention left.

Was it all a dream?

But there Edie was.

Sprawled out on her stomach, gripping the pillow beneath her with a wild mane of black waves fanning across her shoulders. Steve's tinge of fear vanished just as quickly as it appeared, the presence of the woman beside him blanketed the Captain in a peaceful comfort and spread a warmth of happiness through his chest. Reaching out to brush back a tangled lock from her eyes he arrested a forming chuckle, in fear he might wake her when Edie emitted a light snore and twitched a smile in her sleep. Soon Steve rejoined her against the sheets, the inviting hands of sleep beckoning him back just as he whispered.

"I love you, Edie."


	6. Our Little Secret

**Helloooooo faithful readers! Let me just start off by saying SORRY! I never intended to keep you all waiting so long for an update, I'm going to try to be much better up that especially with the holidays coming up I will have plenty of time off. Hope you all can forgive me and please enjoy! Reviews encouraged xoxoxoxo!**

* * *

The coffee pot hissed to a waking start, filling the quiet apartment while the Captain stared dreamily at the early morning sky. A smile twitching on those full lips as his mind swirled with thoughts of a certain raven haired Healer.

 _He'd eased up from the bed in the middle of the night for a glass of water, attempting not to wake Edie in the process. But a groggy voice caught his attention, turning him back towards the mattress._

" _Steve?" Edie's brow furrowed with curiosity in the pale moonlight, shifting up on her elbow._

" _Heyy, shh it's alright. Go back to sleep, baby." Steve cooed in a hushed tone, leaning to comb a hand through Edie's bed tangled waves before she gave a small nod._

" _Come back to me." Edie whispered a sleepy smile._

" _Always." Steve answered with a fluttering heart._

Edie woke with a yawning smile, emitting a small groaned stretch as she erected upward in bed. The light of the day revealed the contents of the room missed in the previous night's urgent heat. Edie blushed internally as the events resurfaced in a flash of pleasure and warm bodies. She soon found the empty spot next to her but before any doubting thoughts could invade Edie's mind a familiar form entered the doorway holding a grin and two coffees. The cotton pajama bottoms Steve now wore hung low on that narrow waist of his, and further bloomed the lusty memories in Edie's mind.

"Well Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Steve greeted, drinking in the sight of Edie in his bed and somehow he found it hard to imagine what the apartment was like without her glowing presence.

Actually, what had his life been like before her? It was difficult to think of how he got along those months before Edie was discovered.

"A good morning indeed, Teddybear." Edie mused back, reaching out for the extended cup of steaming liquid as the Captain took the seat next to her on the mattress.

The use of his newly earned nickname gave Steve a sense of belonging that he didn't know he craved until now. The more time they spent together the less out of place Steve felt in this world, as long as those green eyes were on him he felt forever content.

Edie immediately motioned him to rejoin her, pulling back the blankets and purposely giving him a sly glimpse of her still naked body. The Captain growled a seductive smirk and quickly accepted the invitation. Nestling into the cushioned spot next to her, Steve's lips found Edie with yearning passion.

As the coffee grew cold on the nightstand things heated up between the retro soldiers. But this time, raw lust and pawing was replaced with tender need and it gave Steve the opportunity to truly appreciate Edie's beauty.

She was perfect; every freckle, every curve, every scar…scar?

Steve craned back, halting his kisses along Edie's hand to study the linear silver streak.

"When I heal other sometimes I walk away with a souvenir. Desimond got snagged on a wire fence when running from some…bullies." Edie informed when she noticed Steve's puzzled expression, pausing to choose the right words to describe the group of rough kids who often picked on the two, that was unless Everett was around. Edie's older brother held this sense of authority since birth, but he never let it control him.

"And Des didn't want to worry our parents, so I healed him. He was actually the only one in my family with knowledge of my ability." A sweet giggle passed Edie's lips as Steve pressed his mouth to the scar lightly and soon moved to find another.

"And this one?" His voice murmured against the soft skin of her forearm.

"..Combat training with one of the clumsy nurses in my squad.." Edie answered with a labored breath, the feeling of Steve's body against her blurred all thoughts and made it difficult to speak at all. How she could become so overcome with emotions by even the simple acts of this man would forever be a mystery to Edie, something she would chalk up as a side effect to falling head over heels.

Steve's breath grazed the flesh of Edie's collar and sent an uncontrollable shiver over her body.

"Oh? and what about this one?" He mirrored the question once more grazing the circular remnant of the scar just above her heart.

When Edie realized which one Steve was referring to, a flash of war tortured memories had her crashing back to earth and suddenly a ghosting silhouette of a familiar brunette stood by the dresser.

"Bucky."

The mention of his best friend, too had broken Steve's lusty trance. He pulled back to study Edie's face, a hollowness touching those emerald pools as she stared miles away. Involuntarily Steve's body moved on its own and brought a hand to trace the silver remnants of the wound.

"What happened?"

 _Europe, 1943_

 _They came out of nowhere and seemed to be everywhere all at once, Nazi soldiers swarmed like angry hornets taking down everything in their path. She'd turned for only a moment but that was just enough time to get separated from Bucky. Trekking desperately through the tree line and bullets whizzing by she caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette weaving through the tall grass several feet ahead of her. But what she also took notice to was the neatly placed German sharpshooter nestled atop the hill, with a clear shot at the Sergeant._

" _BUCKY!" Edie's strained voice died against the deafening gunfire vibrating the very atmosphere around them._

" _NO!" Edie screamed with gasping horror as the shots laced his body in a fluid motion, as easy as a blink Buck was on the ground. Without regard to her own safety Edie barreled towards the soldier's position, boots digging into the soft dirt with a furious speed. Her knees skated across the ground as she scrambled towards him._

" _There you are.." Bucky wheezed a blood stained smile upward at the Healer._

" _James, we are going to save you. You hear me? Now come 'on let's get you up." Edie didn't recognize her own voice, rambling with forced courage._

 _Through gritted teeth she attempted to move the wounded man, tears pooling as the screams of the dying pierced her ears. Damning herself for taking a look and Edie felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the bodies that littered the grassy knoll._

 _Focus! Her nostrils flared._

" _When we…get back…I'm..gonna set you up" His voice choked on the words._

" _Shhh…Bucky. Let's focus on getting you out of here first. Use your legs, baby. Can you move them okay?" Edie shifted to hook her arms under Bucky and drag him to the wood line, her muscles trembling under the weight._

" _You'll love…him." His eyes eased shut._

" _Just..some kid from…Brooklyn."_

 _Bucky's body fell lax in her arms._

" _James?..James? Talk to me. Stay with me!" The Healer coached._

" _What's his name?..huh? JAMES!" Her voice barked, hoarse with terror._

" _The man, what's his name?"_

" _Ste…ve." Bucky coughed, his eyes fluttering shut once more._

 _Edie looked down at the peaceful man cradled in her lap, imagining him back home. Cleaned up and well dressed, walking down the busy street winking at the blushing dames._

 _I bet he cleans up real nice she thought to herself, brushing back the thick hair that clung to his brow, frowning at the bloody smudges that trailed behind her touch._

 _He doesn't deserve to die here._

" _Aghhhh!" Edie bellowed a frustrated scream, the sound drowning in the heavy artillery fire._

 _Sweaty black curls clung to her forehead and the dust filled her lungs, Edie fought against the burning in her muscles as she began to drag Bucky's limp body into the cove of trees. Breathlessly she lowered him against the cool grass, moving to straddle his waist._

" _It's the only way." Edie whispered her conclusion, glancing around once more for any witnesses before shifting her attention back to Bucky._

 _With a quick motion Edie tore open his shirt, swallowing the tightness in her throat at the sight of his severe injuries. Closing her eyes Edie moved her hands to the bleeding wounds, arms trembling as she began the healing process. She let out a hiss as the pain began to leave Bucky's body and radiate through hers, a shock of agony pierced her side while his wound closed without a trace._

 _Edie dared to peek once more, accessing Bucky's toned stomach for wounds she noticed the smaller ones had closed but there was a much larger one just above his heart._

 _He'd be hit badly._

 _The Healer grazed her palm up his broad chest to hover above the seeping gash, her fingers began to twitch as the bullet lodged in his shoulder started to pull towards the surface._

" _Ahhhh!" Bucky shot up suddenly, his chest heaving rapidly against Edie's. Blue eyes swirled with fear as they searched her face, the two so close that Edie could feel Buck's labored breath against her cheek._

" _What? What happened?" He clawed at his chest._

" _Hey..Buck. Bucky look at me!" Edie's bloody hands flew up to cup his face, forcing his eyes back to hers._

" _You were shot, several times. I am going to help you…but-but I just need you to trust me. Can you do that? "_

 _Edie knew the soldier was in shock, Bucky's bewildered gaze searching for the broken pieces of his memory. But she needed him to relax and focus, the bullet was lodged dangerously close to his heart._

" _James? Do you trust me?"_

 _The brunette answered with a slow nod, eyes finally focusing on Edie._

" _OK. Good. Please lay back, now…now this may hurt. But I just want you to concentrate on me, keep your eyes on me." Edie instructed, gripping Bucky's shoulders lightly as she eased him back to the ground._

 _Curiosity consuming him, Buck followed Edie's hands as they trailed up his chest weaving through the soft forest of hair and halting above the ragged wound._

" _What..what are you doing?" He implored hesitantly._

" _Shhh." Edie answered, fingers beginning to twitch with energy._

" _Edie..wait-ahhh!"_

 _Bucky's head snapped back against the cool grass, a cooling sensation tingling through his left shoulder as the slow tug of the bullet inched through his tissue. Bucky's broad hands flew up to grip Edie's thighs, clinging for anything to subdue the discomfort as his shouts raged louder._

" _Almost got it." Edie gritted, fighting the burning sensation that began to pool in her own chest. But her ears perked up at the sound of a foreign tongue, the stern tone of German soldiers. Peeking up slowly she caught sight of the brown uniforms creeping along the wood line._

" _They're going to hear us." Edie concluded a whisper._

" _Shhh, James. Please, I know-"_

 _The harsh barking language drew closer._

 _Ducking down further under the shelter of the foliage, Edie covered Buck's body with her own but her pleading voice drowned in the soldier's seething whimpers._

 _Without another thought Edie gripped his collar and silenced Bucky's lips with hers. Instinctively Barnes welcomed the sudden feeling of Edie's warm mouth against his, the sweet taste of her lips aiding in his distraction. All the while he failed to notice the hand clamped against his chest, drawing the bullet cleanly from his wound._

Steve felt the words escape him as the depictions of war sank further into his conscious, pain dripping from Edie's words with ever syllable.

What could he say to console her? The things she had seen and experienced scarred more than just her ivory flesh, it left marks along her soul that were invisible to the naked eye. Feeling words would only fall flat, Steve instead engulfed her in a tender embrace, hoping to absorb Edie's pain.

"Doll, I am so sorry…I can't imagine-but thank you, thank you for saving him. Without you I would never have gotten to see my best friend again."

"I'd do it all over again, if it meant saving him. Now I just carry a little piece of him with me." Edie smiled weakly through the tears, the daunting ache in her chest subsiding the longer Steve held her.

Edie studied his handsome face in the warm glow of the early morning sun, steely blue flickering with kindness. Reaching her hands to trace his cheeks, Edie tasted those full lips and the worries of her mind fade far away.

A beautiful cure for her every ailment.

In a quick motion Edie soon felt the soldier's arms around her once more, cradled against that rock solid chest as Steve carried her towards the bathroom.

Nipping hot kisses against her lips, Steve gently set Edie down on the marbled sink counter before stepping back to open the shower door. The steady stream of water soon filled the room and steam began to fog the mirror behind them, Edie took it upon herself to tiptoe through the glass door and duck under the flowing water. Steve audibly gulped at the sight before him, warm rivers flowed down Edie's curves and her perky rose buds beckoned him for a touch.

"Care to join me, Captain?"

Mischief poured from Edie's jade eyes, running her hands the length of her soaked raven locks. She watched an eager grin span Rogers face as he tugged the thin garment from his waist and this time it was Edie who audibly gulped.

His need for her rigidly obvious.

"I thought you'd never ask." Steve purred, securing the shower door behind him.

Soon their slick bodies were molded together in a tangle of greedy hands and groaning pleasure. Edie's moans vibrated the plumpness of Steve's lips as their soapy chests brushed against one another, delicate friction perking her nipples even more.

Edie's hands roamed Steve's body with need, trailing along his muscular back and giving his sculpted bottom a teasing squeeze. Their tongues playful fought for dominance, further exploring the warm depths of each others mouths.

Turning abruptly Edie arched her round bum against the stiffness of Steve's erection, earning herself a hearty groan from the super soldier's rumbling chest.

"Shit, Doll." Steve's voice drowned in the stream of the shower head as Edie heighten her hips and perched her quivering center over the head of his cock.

With steady hands placed against the shower wall, long lashes fluttered shut and Steve's head dipped between his shoulders as Edie's hips moved in a slow back and forth motion along the generous length of Steve's member.

"You like that, don't ya Captain?"

Steve's ears perked at the mischief dripping from Edie's tone, and soon those blue eyes revealed themselves to catch Edie intently studying him.

She was toying with him, watching the pleasure etch across his perfect features as Steve floated above on cloud nine.

"Are you teasing me, Gorgeous?" Steve growled a smile against Edie's neck, his left hand moving to grasp the flesh of her hip and take control of the motions. Again Edie felt the absence of words plague her, the blurring lines of arousal peaked with each passing second those steely blue eyes stayed fixated on her.

"Maybe a little." Edie purred, chewing her bottom lip.

"Naughty girl."

Edie felt a gushing warmth flood her already wet thighs at just the seductive authority hanging in the Captain's words. The grip on her hip tightened and Edie felt Steve slowly guide the tip of his thick member into her entrance. The familiar pressure of his girth entering her core mounted with overwhelming pleasure and Edie arched into Steve's touch.

" _Steve!"_ Edie hissed, head falling back against his muscular shoulder.

The Captain felt her velvety walls draw him in closer as Steve buried himself to the hilt within Edie's warmth. His soft lips danced across Edie's cheek, whispering hot nothings in her ear as his hips began to pump slowly forward, giving her a moment to adjust. To the soldier's surprise Edie met his thrust with a quickened pace, seeking the fullness of his member with an urgency.

Edie whined a protesting whimper when Steve halted her movements with a broad hand, slowly their thrusts to a leisure tempo.

"Sttteeevvve.."

Edie gave a feeble attempt to grind her hips faster against his narrow waist, but the Captain was too strong. His body towered over Edie's back, and he could easily overpower her. Steve filled her core to the hilt, he filled her ever sense and conscious, engulfing Edie in an intoxicating cloud. She felt her nerves fraying at the edges, pleasure forever present and surging ceaselessly in gushing waves.

"Ah ah, you were quite the tease earlier. Earning yourself a punishment, _My_ naughty girl." Rogers reminded, drawing out his conclusion in slow syllables against the shell of Edie's ear.

The Healer chewed harshly on the kiss swollen flesh of her bottom lip to control herself as Steve continued his discipline in a slow and deep rocking motion. Dipping his rigid cock into the tightness of her walls at a controlled rate, drawing heady breaths from them both.

Steve never broke his pace, sweeping a hand up the curve of Edie's waist to cup the fullness of her breast, kneading the tender flesh and pink rose bud.

"Oh yesss.." Edie bellowed a panted whisper, molding her back closer against the Captain's chest.

She could feel her body teetering on the brink of climax, vision blurring in blotches of water and humming pleasure. Steve had begun to learn how to read her body, noting the reactions each stroke or caress gave him and Edie's body sought out his touch in silent encouragement. Moving his right hand from the support of the shower wall, Steve snuck a nimble finger between her folds, never breaking the gentle pace of his thrusts.

Edie drew in a sharp gasp as soon as she felt the friction against her hidden pearl, Steve's stiff swiping pattern pushing her over the edge in a jolting spasm of ecstasy.

"Steve!" Edie called out in a daze, gripping his muscular arms for support as she floated back to reality.

Steve stiffened his hold on Edie as her walls clamped tighter around him, he began chasing his own release with increased thrusts. The rigidness of Steve's cock drew back and plunged into Edie's velvety folds with angled precision, earning himself heady gasps of passion from the Healer who began to match his movements. Their bodies exchanged moans of hungry desire and panted encouragement, rocking Edie fast towards a second orgasm. Stars soon exploded behind long lashes as a warm wave of pleasure bathed the Captain and had him falling over that very cliff after her.

"Oh God.." The soldier groaned with husky breaths into the nape of her neck, gripping Edie tighter as his orgasm erupted within her.

-0-

Glancing around Steve's bedroom as she buttoned up her blouse Edie felt this engulfing wave of joy as if she'd been allowed in on a secret, stepping behind the scenes and into the Captain's inner world. And it gave Edie this feeling as though she knew him just a little more by just being surrounded by his things, remnants of his personality surrounding her and she felt a great deal of comfort by just being here. It was the scrap of paper on the nightstand that caught her eye in particular though. Stepping closing Edie reached out to study the white sheet, finding a soft sketch of a slumbering face.

Those curls, that scar above the eyebrow.

It was like looking in a mirror.

"Steve, what's this?"

She pulled his attention as the Captain filed out of the bathroom, toweling off his strong neck before striding towards her.

A blush warmed those creamy cheeks when he realized what Edie held, and Steve fumbled for an answer through a shy grin.

"You, um, you just looked so peaceful." Steve admitted to the carpet, sneaking a glance at Edie's profile when her eyes fell back to the sheet.

"Teddybear, it's breathtaking. You are a talented artist." The Healer advised, fingers tracing the gray lines across the page.

"An artist is only as good as his muse."

Green met blue with a beaming smile.

"Is that what I am? Your muse?"

Edie watched his movements close the distance between them, hands framing her face as Steve craned his neck lower.

"Oh, Doll you are so much more."

Their lips met in a grinning kiss, and the endearment gave Edie the courage to breath life to the words clinging to her chest.

"I love you too, Steve."

The soldier felt his senses heighten and the world around him slow to a fading pace as the syllables left those strawberry lips and engulfed him. She had heard him, the previous night when he'd confessed his buried feelings to her sleeping form.

He was loved.

Someone in this world loved him and that simple fact had Steve overwhelmed with emotions. This was new territory for him, but his fears did not take control for the genuine affection pouring from those jade eyes proved that this was no lie.

Surely the amount of happiness rushing to his heart would certainly cause it to explode.

 _Oh what a way to go…_

In a fluid motion Edie was in Steve's arms once more, lean legs securing around his narrow waist she erupted a symphony of giddy laughter as Steve swirled them both.

"We're never leaving this apartment..!" The soldier's strong vibrato sang his declaration, peppering ticklish kisses the length of Edie's neck.

The Healer couldn't contain her excitement, heart throbbing against the confines of her chest at a rate Edie was it would give out at any second.

"As tempting as that is, I can think of a few that would not be too thrilled about us going AWAL." Edie voiced reason reluctantly, manicured nails sweeping through his sandy hair. Her smile growing as Steve emitted a groan into her collar, giving her slim waist a squeeze.

"Finnnee. But before we head back, there's something I want to show you. Are you willing to follow me somewhere else?" Steve proposed another alluring adventure.

Edie's grin spanned wider and soon Steve felt the beckoning softness of her lips against the shell of his ear before Edie whispered:

"I'd follow you anywhere, soldier."

-0-

Tagging behind the tall blonde's lead into the museum lobby Edie was welcomed by an array of posters lining the walls with multi-colored depictions of history. Various models of airplanes hung suspended above them as they shuffled through the crowd, Steve now donning a dark

ball cap to help conceal his identity. The couple then ducked down a crowded hall towards an exhibit entrance, it wasn't until she saw Steve's handsome face clad in his Captain America suit painting the walls that Edie realized where she was.

"A symbol to the nation, a hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of bravery, honor and sacrifice."

The strong voice narrated above them and Edie felt a chill climb her spine as she took it all in, it was breathtaking. The Healer stiffened when the kind face of Bucky Barnes surfaced through the exhibit's film reel, a lump growing in her throat at the memories brought on by that signature smirk and those crinkling blue eyes.

A group of school students shuffled past, prompting the Captain to tug Edie towards the shadows to avoid being recognized. He'd hoped for just a little bit more time alone with her.

"They put this up shortly after I was discovered. I think it's all a bit much, I mean there are much braver men than I that deserve the spotlight. I am glad though that the squad is being recognized." Steve informed, watching Edie's face in the flickering reel of the displaying film. Emerald eyes holding that forever present gleam and even in the dim light of the exhibit she was spellbinding.

"Oh, Steve this is amazing. You've earned every bit of this, your bravery and sacrifice deserves acknowledgement." Edie countered with assurance to the humble soldier.

"Well thank you, but there's actually something else I wanted to show you." Steve motioned towards an adjacent corridor before lacing his hand over hers.

"I talked to Director Fury and they plan on conducting a grand opening on this new addition shortly."

Edie listened intently, following in Steve's footsteps until she was soon met face-to-face with herself. Halting in her tracks at the sight of her own recruitment photo bannered across the wall, Edie struggled to focus on the underlying bolded letters that read:

" **Edith Andrew's: the story of one nurse's healing sacrifice**."

Little did the Healer know but Steve now held a similar photo tucked away in his wallet. A picture found by Fury's research team and as soon as he saw it Steve knew he had to have it. Lifting it as the crew was distracted one day, he now carried a piece of Edie with him. The soldier stared at it countless times already, tracing the lines of Edie's laughing eyes and Buck's smirk as he stood with an arm around the Healer in a nameless war torn European town.

Soon enough another black and white photo panned forward on the monitor, one of her family all together outside of her father's shop. The five of them beaming wide smiles, and Edie felt the memory of that day flood her senses as fresh as today, tugging hard against the strings of her heart.

"Oh Steve I don't know what to say…but I.." Edie cast teary eyes across the beginning of the construction, hands fidgeting restlessly as she fought for the words.

He misread Edie's hesitation with a pang of worry invading his voice.

"You don't like it? Did I overstep?" Steve ran a hand up the muscles of his neck nervously.

"Of course not, dear. Oh no, I'm sorry-this is all so incredibly thoughtful, I love it. I just-don't know if I'm worthy of all this." Edie stammered for the words through the lump of emotions in her throat.

"Doll, trust me you deserve this and so much more."

His flattery pulled an uneasy puff of laughter from the Healer as she shifted in her heels.

"I mean it, look at me Gorgeous-"

A broad hand caught Edie's chin gently, moving to brush away the few fallen tears from those green pools.

"If this is too much..if I've made you feel as though you've had to say things you don't mean or you are rethinking anything. I understand…just know I meant everything."

The fear blossoming before her snapped Edie back to reality in an instant. Instinct to protect Steve had the petite woman engulfing the soldier in a tight hug. Pulling back to trace his chiseled jaw with delicate fingers as she consoled him with the truth.

"Steve Rogers, I love you and regret nothing. I wouldn't change a thing, not one."

-0-

He watched the figures play out across the screen, shiny metallic paint of the motorcycle catching the sunlight as it eased in through the garage bay.

"Shall I send down an escort to meet them, Mr. Stark?"

Tony's gaze stayed fixated on the monitor, the twos chemistry obvious and genuine even through the surveillance feed.

The mechanical garage door shifted down behind them just as Edie slipped off the back of the bike and turned towards the Captain, both exchanging a giddy grin.

"No need JARVIS, I'll gladly take that honor."

The Harley's chugging engine died as Steve pulled the key and soon joined Edie's standing position. The couple was oblivious to Tony as he neared, wrapped up in peppering kisses and murmuring giggles.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Tony's humming voice popped the warm bubble of affection, startling the two back to reality.

"Hello, Tony." Edie greeted, shyly turning towards the playboy.

"Hi, Tony." Steve mirrored, unable to keep his hands off her for even a moment Steve hooked an arm around Edie's slim waist bringing her back against his solid chest.

"Oooh don't play coy with me, Thelma and Louise. You both got a lot of explaining to do. MIA for 24 hours while there's a crazed Praying Mantis on the loose!" Tony verbalized his concern, wearing that signature cheeky smirk as he eyed the couple. A new glow seemed to radiate from them, and Tony noticed the genuine happiness illuminating the soldier's eyes.

"Please, Tony I think we're old enough go out unsupervised." Steve countered lightly, shaking his head.

"Yes well I can't have two senior citizens wandering off on my watch, if Fury found out he'd have my ass. And we all know I am not the man's biggest fan." Tony retorted with heavy sarcasm, waving off the twos feigned offense at the jab.

"Ah yes, well if you don't mind. Edie and I are going to head up stairs."

"Oh no, sir. You have a shift to report to, and I require Edie's presence at the moment. So do skedaddle and you two love birds can catch up later." Tony advised, shooing the Captain towards the elevator entrance.

Emitting a low groan when he realized Tony was right, Steve reluctantly retreated towards the mechanical doors but not before Edie caught the cusp of his hand.

"You're forgetting something, soldier."

The Healer spread a wide grin, tugging the muscular blonde back and planting her lips softly against his. All the while ignoring the protesting bantering of Tony.

"Now get going, I'll see you for dinner." Edie gave Steve's hand a reassuring squeeze, before dropping back and following Tony's lead further into his workshop. Glancing back once more she sent the Captain a winking wave and Steve had to physically shake his giddy daze.

"You said you required my presence? Is everything okay, Tony?" Edie asked, filing passed the various metal parts scattered across the shop floor.

"Oh yeah, just peachy. As long as none of my teammates decide to disappear again and we catch that greasy weasel Loki, life shall be bliss. I actually have something for you." He teased with a playful wink.

"I know, I'm sorry Tony. You're right what we did was completely irresponsible. It's just after Bruce told me of the findings, well, I guess I just..needed some time away." Edie concluded, studying her palms tensely.

Tony felt an instant pang of regret, recognizing the loss in Edie's expression with that of his own.

"Oh, Edie no I'm sorry. With everything that you've been expected to process these last couple days would be enough to make anyone go off the reservation. I completely understand and I didn't mean to-"

The Healer read the the sincerity in younger man's eyes and quickly halted his apology with outstretched hands.

"Really, Tony it's okay. It'll take some time but everyone's been so helpful, I can't complain. But you did say that you had something for me?"

"Ah yes, two things actually. Here, please take a seat." Tony ushered her towards an empty stool before wheeling up a closed cabinet.

"Alright, so I been playing with this for awhile now after I too found out the…news and finally executed the plans. I think this will help heighten your other skills to retire your healing ability. So Teach…wahla!"

Stark unhinged the doors to reveal a new take on Edie's suit previously designed by SHIELD. Not only was this one more high tech and advanced to hone Edie's skills, it also held a vintage flare more suited for Edie's taste.

The surprise prompted Edie up from her seat and she closed the gap of the room, reaching out to graze the army green material of the 40s inspired jumpsuit.

"Want to try it on?" Tony read the eagerness in her eyes, mirroring her grin when Edie answered with a vigorous nod.

"Alright, so you see these here. Tap them together. Yup just like Dorothy." Tony instructed as he kneeled up from the ground in front of the Healer, motioning towards the bracelets now placed on both her ankles and wrists.

"I got that reference." Edie beamed proudly before following the Iron Man's directions.

"Oh geez, you really have been spending to much time with the Capsicle." Tony rolled his eyes with a dramatic groan.

Edie's giggle turned to an astonished gasp as the simple brackets turned abruptly into countless shifting metallic panels. Soon Edie was donning a pair of green toned mechanical gloves and boots resembling those of the Iron Man's suit.

"Tony…what is this?" Edie's gazed stayed glued to the fascinating technology.

"Well my dear that's the result of many espressos filled nights and of course, Stark funding."

"This technology will hone your neurological accessibilities, dialing it to a nice and crippling ten. It will also give you the ability to expel surges of electrical currents. Here let's give it a try." Tony fell in beside the Healer, arms snaking alongside her to help her aim.

After several attempts and adjustments Edie was finally getting the hang of it; the gloves gave her the capability to shoot electrical pulses through the air and stun her opponents, while the boots were equipped with launchers similar to the rocket boosters on Tony's suit but these fed off the electrical currents she emitted to jolt her into the air rather than fly.

"Alright, girlie. Now let's kick it up a notch." Tony determined, moving from Edie's side and jogging across the shop.

"I'm sorry, what?" Edie puzzled with a furrowed brow as Tony angled himself across from her.

"You're going to access my nervous system and control my movements."

Stark informed in an easy tone as if he said it all time. But Edie stepped back with furious disapproval to the sudden request.

"Oh no, Tony I can't do that...no I **won't** do that."

"Yes you will, come'on you can do it." Stark countered with optimistic conviction.

"Absolutely not. Tony I could paralyze you, kill you even. And I don't even know if I have the ability to heal you if it happened. Who knows if my body still holds that capability." Edie's eyes grew wild as her words flew together in a rage.

Tony soon closed the gap between them, consoling Edie with the gentle rubbing of her shoulders.

"Edie, you were able to do it that day Loki attacked the Hellicarrier. You saved Thor, you can control this. You're strong." Tony reminded.

"That was different, it was in the heat of the moment. And Thor is a god, remember? And no offense Tony but you're not exactly part of the Asgardian family are you?" The Healer rebutted lightly, pulling a smirk from the younger man.

"Ouch, I have you know I could probably be a very distant cousin of that blonde Barbie doll up there. Now, come'on you can do this. I trust you." Tony gave her a shoulders a quick squeeze before placing a kiss against her temple.

"Okay." Edie sighed an uneasy agreement, watching the dark haired man resume his position.

Exchanging a nod, Edie lifted her mechanical gloved hands and Tony braced himself.

 _Focus_...Edie coached herself silently as her hands began to tremble with a surge of energy. She centered her thoughts of controlling her ability; the electrical current came easy, taming it that was the challenge. One wrong move and Edie could cripple Tony in a instant or too much at once and she would stop his heart.

Tony studied Edie's determined expression, a swarm of white invading to consume her green eyes just as he began to feel a cooling sensation take over his limbs.

 _That'a girl_ , Tony mentally smiled but soon he noticed a twitch jolt Edie's left hand.

 _No...no..no_ Edie felt the pulse of energy coursing through her increase suddenly, slipping from her controlled grasp and threatening to consume them both. A sudden shock of pain shot through Edie's body and she quickly released the hold on Tony before she could do any damage to him, instead she absorbed the current herself.

Suddenly everything became hazy for the Healer and she was met with view of the steal beams above them as her body gave out.

"Edie!" Tony scrambled towards her collapsed form with haste.

"Ugh, I'm okay." Edie strung together the words weakly, sitting up with the help of Iron man's extended arms.

It was when Edie eased up fully that Tony noticed the river of red running from her nose.

"Oh, Edith.. You're bleeding."

Tony quickly snatched a clean towel from the lab station and dabbed the trickle of crimson liquid.

"I'm sorry, I pushed you into this. Let me get Rogers-"

"No!..please." The Healer caught the younger man's wrists, cementing him in place. Tony read the pleading in her eyes as she studied his face.

"I'm okay really, I don't want to worry him. Please tell me you'll keep this between you and me." Edie implored urgently, fighting the fatigue and pain tingling through her every nerve.

"Okay." Tony nodded grimly.

"Let's take a break for today, here let me help you back to your room."

"No that's alright, Tony. Thank you, I'm okay." Edie assured, climbing to her feet before dusting herself off.

"Thank you again Tony, for everything."

"Anytime, Dollface. And um, your secret is safe with me." Tony assured with a wink despite the uneasiness filling his heart.

Edie nodded in appreciation and retreated towards the elevator, donning a pearly smile until the metallic doors closed between them.

Instantly falling limp against the adjacent wall, Edie broke down in a symphony of gasping pain. Her entire body felt the effects, radiating with waves of sharp spasms. Tears spilled from Edie's jade eyes and she could focus on only one thing to get her through the overwhelming discomfort: Steve.

Though in reality only minutes passed to Edie the elevator ride felt like a lifetime that was until a figure appeared beside her on the cool metal floor.

"Whatcha doing, Gorgeous?" Steve's voice echoed as if miles away.

Edie's lethargic gaze followed the movement of his full lips, pink and inviting they curved to welcome her with a smile.

"I..think I'm dying." The Healer startled at the distress in her own voice as it answered the imaginary soldier. His muscular chest puffed a laugh towards the ceiling and turned back to her.

"Not on my watch. Come'on we got so much to do remember? I've waited my whole life for you."

Edie watched the ghosting of a broad hand span her cheek, tucking back a stray wave as the words floated passed her.

Emerald eyes eased shut with heavy lids, daring to embrace the dark hands that beckoned Edie with a promise to cease the pain.

"He's right, you know."

Another familiar voice surfaced to her left, pulling the Healer back with curiosity.

Edie's expression spanned a blood stained smile at the sight of the tall brunette.

"Buck.." Edie outstretched a fumbling hand toward his ghostly silhouette as he crouched next to her.

"Gotta get up, Nightingale."

And before Edie could muster a response the dinging of the elevator doors sprung open and she was left alone once more.

Through labor breaths and gritted teeth the retro Healer fought to her feet, staggering out of the elevator toward the hall. Soon she found the way to her bed and collapsed with stumbling feet.

Fatigue whispered in her ear and Edie gladly followed, catching a glimpse of the photo booth strip from Coney Island on the nightstand.

"Teddybear." Edie murmured a reminiscing smile before falling into a deep sleep.

-0-

"What's all this? Steve entered the living room the next day to find two mats laid out on the floor and a beaming Edie, clad in some very alluring athletic leggings.

"Good Afternoon, Soldier. Welcome to my yoga studio." Edie announced proudly.

"Oh? That so?" Steve quirked a brow, mischievous smile growing the longer he stared.

"Yes sir, figured we could start crossing off some of those things on our list." Edie informed, feeling her heart flutter the closer he drew. Her hands itched to touch him, feel the closeness of his body against hers was Edie's new addiction.

"Great idea, Doll." The Captain joined her on the adjacent mat, placing a quick kiss against those strawberry lips.

"Oh and I almost forgot. I picked this up for you." Edie paced over to the end table, grabbing the item before offering it to Steve; a wire bound artist notebook.

"Oh, Edie. Thank you." He expressed the thoughtfulness of the gift, studying the cover of the sketch pad.

"Figured, in case you wanted to draw something other than my sleeping face." Edie giggled her explanation, watching Steve's smile reach the ocean of his eyes.

"But that's my favorite." Steve answered against the plumpness of Edie's lips before the instructional videos began on the TV in front of them.

The next hour was filled with fumbling laughter and teasing jabs towards each other until JARVIS informed them of an awaiting guest outside.

"What's this one called again?" Steve asked, easing up from the mat.

"This position? Um, I think it's downward dog?" Edie answered, continuing to hold the pose.

"Think this one's my favorite." Steve murmured with a smirk, tilting his head to get a better look at Edie's backside.

Taking note of the silence Edie craned to catch the Captain in the act, cheeks burning a pink blush.

"Captain you better answer that door!" Edie sang with a playfulness.

"But, Doll I'm enjoying the view." Steve countered in a naughty tone, grin ever spanning.

"Captain!" The Healer scolded through a giggle, shaking her raven pony tail as the soldier retreated towards the door.

"Hey, Nat-everything okay?" Steve greeted with concern once he took notice to the stern expression the agent held.

"We found Loki. Fury's called a meeting."

The severity of the news filled the suite, prompting Steve to glance back at the unknowing Edie as she attempted another pose and suddenly he was reminded of the initial reason they were all brought together.


	7. Never as it seems

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's hope it is one filled with reading, creating and whatever makes us happy. Please enjoy the newest addition and as always, reviews appreciated. Thank you all so much for viewing! XOXOXOXO**

* * *

"Based on the results we believe Loki is hiding in the remote mountain range of Montserrat. If Loki were to be planning to reappear, making his presence known with an even bigger and stronger army than tonight would be it. There is a Gala being held at the Santa Maria de Montserrat Abbey. He will want a vast audience and what better place to do it. We've gotten ourselves an invitation and plan to take care of this once and for all." Fury informed the attentive group, sliding them each a dossier on the location and event.

"Oh and this is a formal event, we need to blend. So look the part people, we leave in two hours."

 **-0-**

 **Catalonia, Spain**

Steve checked his tie in the mirror for the fifth time in the last half hour before casting his attention to take a peek of the busy street below. A parade of glossy black cars decorated the curb, idly awaiting to take the team to the Gala. Turning towards the soft sound of heels clicking up the hall, Steve felt the air catch in his throat at the sight before him.

Rich black satin bathed her ivory skin and outlined the curves of Edie's body like a second skin. Steve felt the heat creep up his neck the longer he stared and the closer she neared, her sweet perfume lifting him on a high he hoped would never end.

"Edie..wow." was all Steve could muster.

His chivalrous conscious screaming to look away, but the Captain dared to keep his eyes locked on Edie, drinking in her beauty just a little longer. Steve's skin hummed with anticipation as Edie drew closer and he stuffed his hands quickly into his pockets to resist reaching out and pulling her against him. He was sure if he got her in his arms he'd never let go.

"Thank you. Not too racy?" Red lips smiled shyly.

All-America features puffed a silent laugh before flicking up her body once more, he just couldn't get enough.

"It's perfect, you're perfect."

Edie's smile only grew, a warmth invading as her eyes danced across his uniform clad body. It had been some time since she saw a man in uniform, something so familiar to her it felt like a piece of home. Reaching out to center his tie the Healer admired the way the olive green military jacket emphasized Steve's massive shoulders and narrow waist. The heat rising in Edie's eyes hadn't gone unnoticed and it drove Steve wild, he couldn't tear his gaze away from those pouty lips. The taste of her heightening his every sense and left him yearning to taste nothing but those lips for the rest of his life.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Captain." Edie's voice hummed with a hint of dark wanting.

 _Do you we really have to leave? We could just stay in._ They both mentally suggested.

"I have something for you." The soldier piped, and Edie watched with curiosity when he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought you might like it." Nimble fingers drew back the confines of the gift box to reveal a diamond encrusted Star of David.

Edie was speechless, only able to express a brilliantly pearly smile of appreciation. She felt the tears well as Steve unclasped the hinge and slipped the dainty piece of her newly found heritage around her neck.

"I love it Steve, it's..perfect. Thank you, so much." The Healer's voice buckled a bit with emotion as she engulfed the towering soldier in a tight embrace, stealing a kiss against his full lips.

"Anything for you, Doll. Shall we?" Steve offered his elbow with an elated smile, one that always seemed to accompany Edie's presence.

Edie gladly accepted the invitation to be close to Steve, following his lead towards the elevator and on to save the world…or so she thought.

-0-

Stepping out into the warm glow of the street light, Steve watched as the well-dressed guests filtered up the red carpeted stretch of stairs and disappear into the open mouth of the museum. A sea of expensive gowns, close kept makeup and neat haircuts suddenly had the Captain feeling very out of place.

"Area is packed. Team, keep your eyes peeled." Steve's voice reminded over the earpieces before turning back to the ajar sedan door, and that awkward feeling vanished when a familiar face greeted him. As the Healer stepped from the sleek car Steve was reminded again of how hard it had been to keep his hands off her the entire car ride there. The bantering voices of the team conversing over the channel the only thing that kept the Captain's desires in check.

"Thank you, kind sir. For helping an old lady." Edie quipped playfully, returning her hand to his elbow as they merged into the crowd.

"Old Lady? What a coincidence I just happen to be 94 myself." Steve nodded with a smirk, riding the high of her laugh.

"No! Wow, what is your secret?-Wait, let me guess, fountain of youth in your backyard? Or is it Cardio? Great _Sex_?" Edie replied in a dramatically hushed whisper, eyes holding an enticing mischief.

Steve couldn't hold back the laughter, clutching his chest as Edie's comment caught him off guard. She too couldn't help but join in his cheerfulness as those lips spread wide and bellowed a sound too contagious to ignore.

To the guests around them it seemed as though the two were a long time couple out for the evening through their evident chemistry and adoring gaze, rather than a mission to save the world from a power hungry god.

The attraction didn't go unnoticed by the Avengers either.

"I like to think I had something to do with that." Tony murmured with a smirk, adjusting his blue tinted spectacles.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, I'm sure it was bound to happen anyway." Bruce countered with a light chuckle, enjoying raining on his friend's parade as they too filed into the Gala.

" _What_? I'm insulted Bruce. I've worked incredibly hard on project: Defrost." Tony feigned a deep hurt dramatically, his comment halting the Doctor in his tracks. The shy man murmuring a soft apology to fellow attendees that filtered passed his stagnant position.

"Oh God, you even gave it a name? You're unbelievable." Banner groaned with a smirking shake of his head.

"I mean, look at them. I didn't even know the Captain had a laugh and he can't contain himself around her. And the way she looks at him..it's like.."

"Like he's the only one in the room." Stark finished the scientist's sentence.

"Exactly."

They watched with a silent mixture of envy and admiration as the Captain ordered her a drink from the bar and brushed back a fallen wave from Edie's brow as natural as if he'd been doing it all his life.

-0-

Edie padded down one of the many extravagant corridors after freshening up in the ladies room when an alluring voice tapped her on the shoulder.

"Well don't you look divine."

Whipping around with a startle Edie was met with the Captain's relaxed body slouched against the adjacent wall, eyeing her like a stealthy hunter.

Before Edie could answer he was slinking towards her, towering form caging her against the nearest wall. A shiver danced up Edie's spine as her back met the cool marble, her speech stunted when the Captain's handsome face drew closer.

"Good enough to eat." Steve's voice purred against Edie's ear, husky scent intoxicating her senses.

"Steve.." Edie finally mustered, desperate and yearning as his name echoed into the empty corridor.

His nose ghosted her hair, teeth nipping their way down Edie's ear and moving dangerously close to the tender skin over her pulse.

Eyes blurred and her heart raced as Edie's carnal desires begged to take over the more Steve's body moved against her, she clung tightly to his muscular shoulders for support.

Though Edie welcomed the Captain's sudden lustful advances, aching for those broad hands to roam further across the curves of her body she couldn't help but sense a difference in him. His body language rigid and demanding in a way that was foreign to his natural demeanor.

"Oh, the things I could do to you."

Nimble fingers coiled around Edie's throat suddenly.

There it was.

 _That_ tone, _that_ grip.

A gasp escaped the Healer's throat before she could stop it, Steve drew back when Edie abruptly shuffled away from his touch. The darkness that consumed those usually warm blue pools sent a shock of fear through her petite form.

This was not her Teddybear at all.

"Loki."

Edie breathed her conclusion in a hesitant whisper just as a deafening static sounded across her earpiece, followed by dead air and a panicked sweat.

A devilish grin spread wide across his lips at the sound of those strawberry lips speaking his name.

"King Loki." He corrected, the god's features shifting before her eyes to reveal his true identity.

"Ah Aha…Shhh." A hand clamped over Edie's mouth, halting the scream in her throat.

"We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we? I told you I would spare you, though I can't say the same for your friends, my dear brother included." Loki purred, pearly smile gleaming as he held up a detonator between slender fingers.

Fear seized Edie's muscles.

 _The team,_ Edie thought and with no way to warn them she truly felt the crippling helpless take hold.

Reading the wicked expression that painted the god's face she suddenly recognized it: the demand for power all consuming.

Red Skull. Dr. Zola.

They too fed off the chaos and fear of their victims and Edie vowed she would not fall under the control of another tyrant. Ignoring the urge to struggle and push away Loki's closeness, Edie instead relaxed against him, a smile playing on her lips as his hand slipped from her face.

"What friends?...I serve My King." The Healer's smile grew when confusion and suspicion weakened Loki's steely exterior.

The god of mischief let his guard down for just a moment, giving into the haunting green pools and that was all it took. A delicate hand slipped up to brush back a fallen lock behind his ear, fingers ghosting the tender skin over Loki's pulse. Suddenly Edie unleashed a deadly shock to his system, stunning the god momentary to give her the window to rip from his grasp and sprint down the hall, leaving him in a twitching ball.

"Clever Minx." Loki groaned, listening to the steady click of her heels against the cool marble floor. The shock was enough to buy Edie little time as the god had a much higher tolerance for pain than mortals, like an agile panther he was up and after his prey. Edie could feel the material of her dress cling to her burning thighs, heels jarring against her galloping feet.

 _Almost there._

She swiftly clicked together the bracelets Tony engineered and watched the metallic panels pieced together in record time. Turning back Edie unleashed an electrical surge of energy but the god quickly dodged the advance and his feet pounded harder against the marbled floor.

The music grew louder in the Healer's ears, joining her ever pounding heartbeat.

"Steve! Captain, can you hear me?" Edie voiced desperately, pushing frantically against the earpiece.

"Edie? Where are you? I've been looking for you." Steve stiffened, scanning the crowd with haste.

"Snow White, what's wrong?" Tony's voice chimed in from his position across the room.

Edie rounded the corner, the band and guest's chatter vibrating the atmosphere, her eyes scanned the sea of people before locking onto a neat haircut and broad shoulders.

Blue met green and Edie's heart swelled at the sight of Steve's face.

"It's a trap! Steve, Loki is-"

Edie's words thumped to a halt as a familiar grasp snaked around her waist and snatched her from the soldier's gaze.

The echoing sound of a champagne glass shattered against the impeccable floor and the splintered crystal crunched under his glossy dress shoes as Steve bolted through the crowd.

"Loki is here. He has Edie. In pursuit." Rogers barked in a stern tone, twisting around the couples and waiters in a frenzy.

"Captain no, wait for us. Where is he located? We'll trap him in." Natasha countered, watching from her perched position on the grand staircase as his muscular form moved towards the adjacent exit, breaking into a sprint when he cleared the archway.

"Negative. En route to front entrance."

Steve's heart thumped in his throat, Edie's desperate tone still ringing in his ears. He made it out just in time to watch one of the Chitauri ships boot up into the sky, with an ever smiling Loki lurking from the cabin window.

"Ah well it would seem that it's just us now. No use in trying to escape again, though I do enjoy a challenge." The lean god turned his attention towards his newly acquired toy.

Edie watched Loki stalk closer, humming a pearly smile as he eyed her like a starving wolf.

"Last time I was held prisoner on a plane by a delusional warmonger it didn't end so well…for him." Edie seethed keeping a fixed gaze on the slender god.

"Yes, well while we are on the subject I recall my dear it didn't end so well for you either. I am a god after all and have abilities that your feeble little Midgardian minds couldn't possibly begin to understand. But I did give you my word that I would spare you, and now, Edith is it?.."

The Healer's stomach lurched as Loki's warm breath kissed her cheek.

"-Yes, now you have been bestowed with the glorious honor of being the personal servant of your King…let's get you into something a little more suitable for the position." Loki stepped back and gave a quick snap of his nimble fingers.

"I serve no-"

But before Edie could finish a thick collar closed in around her throat and a tight steel muzzle clamped over her mouth. She jarred her wrists against the Asgardian metal anchoring her to the wall and Edie's eyes swirled with raging daggers toward the dark haired god, vowing muffled threats against the mouth restraint.

"Ah ah, shhhh. Be a good girl, obey your King and I just may take it easy on them." Loki cooed, drawing a long finger across the exposed flesh of Edie's shoulder.

"It's comical isn't it, darling? How things are never what they seem. They have no idea that destruction lay just behind those pretty jade pools of yours. We both know you could end this all, with the amount of energy pulsing through this petite body of yours. Destruction could very well be second nature to you…ah but that's something you haven't mastered yet is it? Afraid you may lose control again?"

Loki's vicious smile grew at the shock filling Edie's eyes. A pit began forming in the Healer's stomach the longer Loki spoke, revealing buried secrets with every calculated syllable.

"Oh yes, I know all about you. Nearly leveling an entire military base for a Sergeant Barnes. You have quite the temper, little one. But you nearly killed him in your attempt to save him and you've never forgiven yourself. How poetic."

Edie's jaw clenched tighter, Bucky's pain stricken face a harrowing reminder of that very day. Though she was wasn't sure how long they'd been strapped to those tables, enduring countless experiments and interrogations Edie knew one thing: Bucky was the only source that got her through. His agonizing screams still echoed harshly against the walls of her conscious whenever the room became a certain degree of quiet.

 _Edie! Run!_

But she wouldn't dare leave him, never.

Edie could still recall the metallic taste of rage coating her throat from the moment she lost control.

She'd woken from a groggy coma to the unbuckling of Bucky's restraints, they were moving him and Edie knew what that really meant. Buck had proved useless to Red Skull and he'd instructed two of his faceless minions to dispose of the solider.

No, she wouldn't let that happen, not to Buck.

Naturally after tearing from her restraints, Edie staggered in desperation after the towering black cloaks as they dragged her best friend down the hall.

Amidst the man handling Buck caught a glimpse of Edie, his lethargic expression flickering with shock as she stood in the hall. Blood dripping like grotesque rain from her wrists after escaping the restraints and the Sergeant read an unfamiliar fierceness in the nurse's eyes.

The guards felt the shift in Bucky as he motioned Edie to make a break for it. A struggle broke out in the dank corridor and soon Buck wasn't the only enveloped in a rough grasp. The Sergeant jarred forward in a rage when a black glove snapped a rough backhand across Edie's cheek.

It was when Edie began to fight back harder that one of them pulled out a gun and placed the barrel square to Bucky's temple. Their gaze met and Edie felt herself begin to tremble, Bucky's once playful blue eyes now held a bleak glaze of helplessness. The next thing Edie remembered was a surge of energy bolt through her body and Bucky's voice echoing her name.

"Is it because you hold affection for a particular blond soldier?"

Edie blinked back to reality at Loki's sudden mention of Steve.

"What would happen if I took him prisoner instead? Hmmm? I wonder how much pain it takes to break that tough exterior of his."

Edie felt the familiar heat rising within as Loki further depicted ways of harming the Captain.

Slow and torturous, endless and daunting.

Suddenly the imagine of Steve's lifeless eyes from her nightmare surfaced and like that day at HYDRA's factory a secondary instinct flipped like a switch, fueling Edie with jolting adrenaline.

"Oh it would appear I've struck a nerve. Is he your trigger, Healer?" Loki's voice taunted, watching the rage blotching Edie's ivory cheeks and a tremble set within her muscles.

Edie gave another jerk against the restraints and Loki noticed the sudden white invading her eyes.

"Ooo I did, didn't I? The thought of your beloved soldier beaten and reduced to the weak _nothing_ that he was born to be-"

Edie screamed against the metal muzzle as the flaring pulse of energy flooded her system and soon the Chitauri ship was engulfed in a fiery blast.

"Stark! I'm gonna need a lift." Steve called out over the channeled earpiece as he caught the tail end of the aircraft disappearing behind the mountain ridge. Soon the vibrantly painted suit of Iron Man joined the starry sky.

"Umm…Cap I don't thinks that's necessary, it would seem it's coming to us instead." Tony concluded grimly, watching the orange glow erupt into the night sky and the mangled remains of the ship careen towards the slope on the other side.

"STARK!" The Captain seethed, patience for Tony's vague banter waning as panic filled the soldier's chest. The vast tower of earth blocked his view from the street and he was blind to the events unfolding.

"No time to explain. It's go time."

Steve followed Tony's fiery trail across the sky as the metal suit bolted over the elevated terrain.

The aircraft was now a permanent resident against the Spanish mountains.

"EDIE!" Tony barked in desperation, metallic boots skating across the gravel as he neared the wreckage. Stark dared to enter the inferno to find Edie but the fire flared and thrust him back against the earth. Squinting into the burning light Tony watched as a figure appeared, haloed in the fires glow a familiar face revealed itself.

"Edie?" Tony scrambled upward in shock, but the closer she neared the more the younger man realized that this was not the Edie he knew.

Air whipped raven hair in dark rivers across her face and framed the Healer's beaming white eyes that bore right through him. Her petite body held a rigid authority, clothed only in the singed remains of her black gown and a thin layer of soot. Edie displayed her sheer strength as she held the towering god by the throat, suspended upward soon Loki was thrown to Stark's feet.

Before Tony could react Steve skirted over the hillside, super human speed crossing the miles with ease. Naturally everyone turned to meet the new arrival, Edie included and Stark quickly noticed a flicker across the young woman's expression.

"Doll?"

The Captain's velvety hum penetrated through the consuming trance and brought back the Healer in an instant.

"Teddybear.."

Green resurfaced with a drained smile and Edie took an uneasy step forward, reaching out for Steve's comfort. With quick reflexes the soldier engulfed Edie in his grasp when her feet stumbled and threatened to drop her to the rubble.

"There's my girl."

A soft hand panned through tangled raven locks, smudging away the soot from Edie's cheek.

"Well..well..well. Isn't this just marvelous? A true love story moment, a soldier and a damsel in distress." Loki's voice sneered from behind the Captain, Tesseract in hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The Cube painted Loki's pearly smile in a blue glow.

"Hey, Rock of Ages. Looking for this?"

The god turned to meet a hard right hook from the billionaire, Loki soon hit the ground once more when an electrical shock net engulfed his lengthy form.

Steve gave a nod of appreciation towards the Iron Man, watching as the younger man radioed Fury of the success of the mission and requested an extraction.

"Steve.."

The Captain shifted his attention quickly back to the woman in his arms, reading Edie's distraught expression with concern.

"Did I..did I hurt anyone?"

Edie feared for the answer before the question even passed her lips and watched Steve's brow furrowed with confusion.

"No, everyone's safe…but Edie, what happened up there?"

Edie contemplated a careful answer, unsure of how to explain something she barely even understood. But the deeper she stared into those pale blue eyes the simpler the answer became.

Steve watched tentatively as Edie cupped his cheek with a soothing touch, a calm shifting across her face before she replied.

"He threatened something very important to me."

-0-

 **STARK Building: Midtown Manhattan, New York City, USA**

 _It's comical isn't it, darling? Things are never what they seem..._

Edie woke in a pool of sweat, kicking against the tangled sheets twisted around her legs. She could still feel the ghosting of Loki's words crawling up her spine.

Just as Edie panned to Steve's side of the bed, a strange vibration rocked the bed frame and contents of Steve's room. It was as if a train had steamed right through the penthouse and shook the very bones of the building. A loud siren began shrieking overhead, followed by the mechanical tone of JARVIS advising of a tower wide lock down.

"Steve?" Edie called out in worry when she found the spot next to her vacant.

Answered with an eerie silence she padded across the cool hardwood floor, a thin layer of goose bumps accompanying her as Edie slipped on one of the Captain's t-shirts.

One of the kitchen lights was on, casting a low shadow on the back of a familiar form hovering over the counter top.

"Steve?" Edie addressed him again, drawing closer into the living room she watched his shoulders tense rigidly.

"Miss Andrews, go away."

Miss Andrews?

The Healer caught the use of her formal name through the Captain's icy tone, his back like a breathing mountain still facing her.

"Is everything alright? Did you feel that tremor, could it have been an earthquake?" Edie dared to step closer, silently begging him to turn and look at her.

"Damn it Edith! Don't you ever listen?"

Edie stumbled back, Steve's voice cracking like thunder and for the first time she felt fear blooming in her chest as Steve glared at her, eyes flickering a dark indigo of fury.

"I-don't understand-"

The words clogged Edie's throat, choked her on the letters the longer Steve's gaze bore through her.

"I told you to stay by my side, to always be within arm's length and you couldn't even do that. You cost the team its cover and you risked the lives of innocent civilians if that aircraft would have landed any closer to the city. All because you couldn't listen to me!"

Steve's words flew passed Edie in a blurring fury, each verbal dagger making its own painful mark.

Edie blinked away the forming tears, willing herself to think of a rebuttal, a reason, anything to put the Captain at ease. But his expression only drew darker, his words sharper and soon had Edie backed against the chilling crystal glass, the city below them a silent witness.

His breath heavy on her tear stained cheek, caging Edie's petite form against him and the Healer felt the battling of emotions.

 _This is a dream, this isn't real._

Steve pulled back, eyeing the nurse with a dead expression as he delivered the last dagger to her heart.

"What have you done for this team? Nothing. But create more chaos and waste valuable resources to piece together your broken past. And to think you really believed I could love y-"

"Edie, Cap, you in there?"

Tony's voice intervened from the hall suddenly, snapping the couple's attention.

"Yes, we're in here." Edie answered through a tear choked calm, the chilled glass of the window sending a sobering shiver up her spine.

"The building's security system has gone haywire, I'm headed up to check it out."

Tony informed before taking a step closer to the door, ear pressed slightly against the metallic surface. A small voice in his conscience urged Tony that something wasn't right.

"Everything okay in there, Teach?"

A long silence hung in the atmosphere before a splintering crash sounded and Tony was blind to what was happening.

"Edie!" Iron Man beat a heavy fist against the door in desperation as the sounds of a struggle continued and a feminine yelp shook the billionaire's adrenaline. With the building on lockdown, the penthouse was practically impenetrable.

"JARVIS! Get me eyes in there!"

The AI complied with a gentleman's tone and soon the suites entrance monitor displayed the dismantled remains of the once neat living room. Tony's eyes adjusted to the screen, making out the hardened expression of the Captain locked on his target in the kitchen. Stark surveyed to find the stoic form of Edie braced against the fridge door, in a stand- off with the towering soldier.

Though they hadn't known each other long, Tony could honestly say he'd never seen such a harsh gaze grace Steve's usually kind exterior especially when it came to Edie. Steve was known to hold nothing but smiles even when it was just her name that was mentioned.

"Edie! Steve! What's-"

"I have this handled, Stark!" Steve growled abruptly, never taking his fixated glare off the Healer.

"What are you doing?-Edie hang tight. I'm coming in there."

"No! Tony I'm okay, he's not going to hurt me. Steve look-look at me, it's me it's Edie. You know me." Edie's hands flew up in front of her, signaling she meant no harm.

"Edie get out of there, now! Lock yourself in a room. Something's going on-STEVE!" Stark barked furiously against the monitor, adrenaline jarring his heart as Steve lunged and caught Edie by the waist. Despite the quick dodges her struggling was futile, the Super Soldier easily out weighted the Healer, and soon Edie found herself pinned to the adjacent wall with a thud.

It was a midst the tussle of limbs and brute strength that the god's words resurfaced in Edie's conscious once more, dawning a light bulb.

"LOKI!"

Edie coughed the words through the coiling grip Steve laced around her throat, fingers frantically clawing against his broad hand. She dared not to look into his eyes, the blue oceans that once held a blanketing comfort now bore relentless darkness.

"What?" Tony snapped in confusion over the intercom, until he too caught the blackness of Steve's eyes. It was just like the day on the Hellicarrier, the god's mind control stronger than ever this time.

 _Banner…_

Reality hit Tony with a chilling wave when he remembered Bruce was supposed to ensure the proper care of the Cube and he hadn't heard from the Doctor in quite some time.

"Shit! Edie I gotta—Bruce!" The younger man blurted his chopped explanation with confliction.

"GO!"

And with one last reluctant look at the pixelated couple struggling across the furnished suite, Tony sprinted down the hall towards the lab.

"Steve-baby. I'm not going to fight you. This isn't you, come'on. Please!"

But the murkiness in the Captain's eyes grew with dark animosity and he continued to stalk Edie like a hunter's prey.

The dark magic had spread like wild fire through the confines of the Stark Tower, pinning each Avenger against another. Tony and Thor too had met their own match, cornered in the lab by the green, raging version of the Doctor. And just a few levels below Hawkeye was dodging the brawling advances of the Black Widow.

A midst the chaos, Loki's clever strategy was unfolding just as planned. Distracted and literally locked in the team was oblivious to a figure stalking along the STARK terrace, real Tesseract in hand. That was until a beaming white light illuminated across the dawning sky.

The portal was opening.

Edie turned to follow the light beam when she caught a glimpse of the balcony on floor below.

 _Loki wants to keep us in the building, he's controlling us from within._

Edie concluded in horror, watching the clouds parting in a wave of cosmic colors.

Piecing together a daring plan with a hopeful prayer, the Healer squirmed from Steve's grasp and skirted towards the window.

"You wanna fight, soldier?" A manicured brow arched with unshaken confidence as Edie positioned herself equal with the balcony below.

"Come and get me."

Steve took the bait with a seething smirk and promptly bolted across the living room. In a blur of splintered glass and whipping wind the two were sailing through the air. Edie swiftly shielded Steve's body with her own, bracing for impact as they neared the unforgiving concrete.

 _Blackness, so inviting and warm._

" _Gotta get up, Nightingale." A familiar voice echoed._

Slowly Edie began to regain consciousness, blotches of a starry sky welcomed her back and soon Edie felt the severity of the fall. Through a fit of coughing and wheezing Edie craned upward, checking only to make sure Steve was unscathed. She found the Captain stumbling back on his heels, a warmth resurfacing in his pale eyes as he fought to focus.

Blue met green and Edie watched the thoughts unravel across Steve's handsome features, piecing towards the scattered bits of reality.

Her fading bruises, the gash across her cheek.

The crimson blood staining their clothes: her blood.

Her wounds, by his hands.

"Oh God…Edie.." A throaty gasp escaped the soldier's lips, hands beginning to tremble.

The severity of his actions settling in with a crushing weight and wave of nausea.

"Hey shhh, Steve-Steve look at me." Edie swallowed the agony as she sat up with wounded speed, reaching out to force his eyes to focus on her.

"Baby, that wasn't you. Loki set up a trap. He wanted us to bring him here, to pin us against each other while he hatched his true plan. It wasn't your fault."

Steve's tortured expression filled Edie with a new wave of pain, and her tears joined his.

"What matters is-is you came back to me." The Healer cupped his tear stained cheeks.

Steve's golden hair fell forward as he leaned his forehead against Edie's, whispering in a choked breath.

"Always."

"Hey lovebirds. If you wanted to redecorate you could have just asked."

The couple mirrored a weak smile and puffed laugh as they peered up at the face of Tony Stark looming out of the shattered remains of the window above.

Suddenly the wind whipped harder and the skies opened wider to unleash an army of alien soldiers and…was that a mechanical whale?

"Its show time, kids."

-0-

They filed into the hall, adjusting the sleeve of her suit Edie took in the damage that extended past their suite. Halting just shy of Tony's penthouse, the trio watched Loki's stoic form pacing across the gleaming tiled stairs from the Iron Man's remote monitor.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Tony turned to the Captain, assuming the soldier had already devised a strategy.

"Tony and I will go in and extract the target. Edie you stay here, keep watch of the exits."

"With all due respect Captain, absolutely not."

Tony attempted to curb his laugh at Edie's polite defiance, black waves bouncing with disapproval.

"This is too easy, if I've learned anything it's that Loki likes to play games. So let's play too. Tony you think you can dismantle that device while I distract him?"

The billionaire nodded with confidence at the Healer's request.

"Okay good, Captain you take the rest of the team out and try to put a lid on the chaos out there. Try to clear the civilians before those things take over the entire city."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve curved a proud smile, caging the growing refusal to leave Edie's side that bloomed in his chest.

Tony and Edie hashed out the specifics in a whispered tone and before Steve took off down the hall to gather the rest of the Avengers he caught Edie's hand.

"Come back to me."

"Always." Ruby lips vowed.


	8. Come back to me

Here it is the long overdue addition! And though we are drawing in in the close of the movie storyline, fear not my reader there is PLENTY more of Steve and Edie in the works. And I have had some inquiries about good ol' Bucky Barnes, and yes he will make his appearance soon! Can't wait :D

So please continue to enjoy and review, it's much appreciated! xoxoxoxo

* * *

The clouds collected in scattered patches across the sky just beyond the crystal glass. Perched so high in the city skyline gave a towering perspective, the horizon hypnotized the senses and made one feel as though they belonged, amongst the flapping birds and wispy clouds.

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve's gaze shifted away from the window to meet the therapist's unfamiliar face; gray blue eyes distant and reserved. He'd already forgotten her name and though she was polite this SHIELD appointed therapist was a complete stranger. It was difficult enough to depict his feelings about one of the most harrowing days of his life let alone describing this to someone he didn't know.

War he was used to, what it cost was something Steve could never prepare for.

"Would you care to discuss what happened that day?" She offered a weak smile, hoping to make the mandated sessions more comfortable for the super soldier.

The therapist could read the hesitation flicker across Steve's expression, but it was as his hand turned and caught the reflection of the sun that he was prompted to speak. Voice holding a timid strength that fell across the already suffocating atmosphere.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

Steve's eyes lingered longer on the silver band around his finger.

"I wasn't supposed to lose her."

-0-

The god had fallen for their plan, as simple as it was there was something about Edie that Loki couldn't ignore. He was enticed and found his usual cunning attitude fleeting. That night on the Chitauri ship only seemed to heighten his need for domination, to attest that the Healer did not possess powers stronger than he, the God of Mischief.

Tony crouched silently behind the device that hummed with energy and breathed life to the expanding portal above.

With steady hands he attempted to tap into the control panel and cut off the power pumping through the veins of the contraption, but that was proving harder than originally expected. The force field was strong and immune to his advances, lazers unable to penetrate it's pulsing shell.

"How's it going up there?" Steve's checked in with concern across the channel.

The alien army had begun to swarm the streets, attacking anything in their path but all Steve could think about was Edie. The guilt of her injuries still fresh on his hands, Rogers wanted nothing more than to protect her, no matter the cost.

"We're fine, Dad." Tony answered with a snarky drag, attempting another feeble strike against the device.

"Stark I'm only chec-"

"Cap, civilians trapped in a mangled transit bus, could use your help." Natasha called out over the earpiece.

"I'm on it. What's your location?"

Edie listened to the banter across the radio waves, Steve's steady voice in her ear a soothing outlet as she continued to distract the seething god. But the calm turned to apprehension as Tony's voice surfaced.

"Hey, Betty Boop I'm having a little issue out here. This force field is practically impenetrable..think you could go all Heatmiser on it?"

Stark watched from his position on the terrace, picking up on the confusion flickering across Edie's expression though she kept a trained eye on the ranting Asgardian that paced in front of her.

"I know you were the reason that carrier went down in Spain. Hey, no judgement, we all have our secrets…just know we have your back."

Edie swallowed the uneasiness that binded her throat, both at Tony's acknowledgement and the news of the device's durable shield.

Could she trust herself enough to control the power? Often Edie had found it had a mind of its own, trusting an ability that was fueled by her rage was a dangerous gamble.

"But really we may need to switch it up a bit. Follow my lead."

Edie watched as Tony soon made himself known, gliding along the catwalk and removing his armored suit, all the while communicating to JARVIS.

"Ooh now what's going on here? Don't tell me you two were having a party without me?" Tony sang a tune of joyful sarcasm, sending Edie a winking smile as he made his appearance.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki followed Tony's trek towards the bar, casual and unfazed in that signature Stark attitude.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You should have left your armor on for that." The god countered, cocky grin forever present.

Edie inched back as the two conversed further into the living room, analyzing the situation for an escape.

It wasn't until Loki pressed the scepter to Tony's chest with intention of corrupting him that Edie made her move, the clang of metal on metal pulling a confused furrow from the Asgardian.

Seizing the opportunity Edie scurried towards the terrace under the cover of the god's distracted state. Skating across the gravel Edie quickly ducked behind the catwalk and army crawled towards the beacon of twitching energy.

The blue glow illuminated Edie's ivory features as her eyes scanned the device for any entrance or weakness but unfortunately concluded it was a fortress.

"Here's goes nothing."

With tensed hands and a deep inhale Edie aimed her focus.

Her conscious finding Steve on instinct, pulse soaring at just the thought of his irresistible smile.

But soon reality settled over her shoulders and the ghosting of Loki's promises to harm that what was dearest to her heart ignited that familiar heat of rage. The green then vanished from Edie's eyes and she sought her vengeance.

However instead of disarming the device Edie's fury channeled her towards a particular dark haired god. Catching sight of his silhouette through the crystal glass prompted a seething smile from the Healer.

"You will all fall before me. When will you accept the fact that Earth was made to-"

His words halted, the deep growl from behind caught both men's attention.

"Loki."

Tony's eyes widened at the sight before him, the utter darkness radiating from Edie's tone enough to make his hair stand on end. He recognized the fury, the fixated gaze and stance from the night in Spain.

"Well, well what have we here? You going to let a female fight your battle for you Stark?" Loki's wicked grin masked the budding fear that crept through his veins the closer Edie drew, white eyes piercing through him with a sharp intensity.

"Enough. You and I will settle this. Now." Edie sneered, delicate fingers twitching with bolts of energy.

Tony's senses heightened with concern, thoughts swirling to figure out the Healer's intentions.

"Tony. Leave."

Her sudden command brought the Ironman back to reality. He watched as Edie took a tensed stance, hands outstretched and sparking with power.

"What? No, Edie. I'm staying right here."

Her eyes never left the god, only one of those twitching hands moved in Starks direction and before he could realize what was happening Tony's body was moving on it's own. A familiar cooling sensation radiated through his systems and despite the struggle Tony found himself moving towards the safety of the balcony, activating the door closure on the way out.

"Oh, you'd like me all to yourself. Is that it?" A manicured brow quirked.

Tony watched with paralyzed awe as Edie advanced towards the god, the two battling inside the confines of the penthouse with jolts of electricity and mischievous illusions. But he soon realized the more power Edith focused on Loki the less flowed through his own body, increasing his range of motion.

With a fumbling hand Tony reached to engage his ear piece, calling over the channel he knew there was only one person who could break the Healer's trance.

"Captain! Cap, we got a situation up here!"

"Stark? What happened? Is Edith okay?"

Steve's voice boomed across the radio wave, bringing his current tussle with a Chitauri soldier to a swift end with a sharp snap of his shield.

Tony felt a tingling spread through his nerves as he slowly regained the consciousness of his muscles. And like a baby calf on new legs he wobbled to stand up, the Ironman gripped the adjacent railing for support.

"Worse." He answered through labored breaths.

"She's taken on Loki…alone."

 _The way his nose crinkles when he laughs._

Electrical surge.

 _The serious concentration that envelopes his handsome face as he sketches._

Bolt of energy.

 _His ability to make you feel as though you are all he ever needs…and wants._

Shattering glass.

 _His compassion._

The floor splintered beneath their feet.

 _That's what you'll be giving up, if you do this._

 _It's the only way._

 _I...I have to save him, he doesn't deserve to die this way._

 _And you do?_

"Doll? Answer me baby. Are you hurt?" Honey dripping lips called out.

The hum of his voice woke Edie back to reality, mustering an exhausted smile just as the blast erupted.

-0-

An explosion of sparks and jolting energy lit up the entire sky above, snapping the team's attention immediately from the streets below. Bolts of electricity vibrated and cracked like thunder. Despite the sheer forcefulness of the blast it barely rocked the Device, penetrating only for a second and closing the gap barely an inch.

Panic plagued the Captain's senses as his eyes followed the figure thrown from the ledge of the skyscraper and plummeting rapidly to the ground.

"STARK! Do you have eyes on Edie?!-Any one near the tower?" Steve panted frantically over the channel, watching helplessly from the street.

"Anytime now JARVIS." Tony barked against the screeching wind as he too fell, the AI working swiftly to configure the newest suit adaption. The ground grew closer and the people below stood frozen in fear.

"Negative, Captain." Several voices answered to his dismay.

"I'm going back up." Stark confirmed through the face mask of his suit, the metal plates fusing together just in time before he could kiss the concrete.

Edie hurdled through the whistling wind like a bullet, the gaping portal above staring back at her. Bracing herself for the fatal fall she was had not expected to be abruptly engulfed in a strong grip and certainly not a green one.

With a blurred speed the Hulk careened between the neighboring buildings and soon had them landed against the rubbed avenue. Hulk gently released the Healer from his clenched fist, making sure no harm had come to her in the fall when he read the shock across her paled expression. Edie gawked upward, mouth parted in awe as she took in the towering form crouched like a primate before her.

It was then that Edie met Hulk for the first time.

Staring deeper into mirroring jade eyes Edie caught a warm flicker of amber, a wave of familiarity sweeping over her.

"Bruce?"

Edie reached out a steady hand, flinching only a moment when the heavy beast growled lowly in defense. She studied his face a moment longer, astonished at the doctor's hidden form before giving a verbal appreciation.

"Thank you." Ruby lips breathed.

It took a moment for the words to sink passed the rage and touch Banner's heart but soon a smirk twitched across the Hulk's expression.

"Edie."

It was the Healer's turn to smile this time, recognition confirming Bruce's buried presence.

The moment was brought to a swift end when a swarm of extraterrestrial soldiers

flanked the duo from the right.

Edie radiated a line of calculated pulses with the help of her mechanical gloves, unleashing levels of debilitating shocks to the Chitauri. Meanwhile the Hulk did what he knew best: smash.

But despite their defenses the flow of invaders only seemed to increase. Suddenly Edie found herself on the wrong end of a space ray, she let out a cry as the blast clipped her shoulder. The sound of Edie's pained yipe caught the Hulk's attention, enraged at the sight before him the green beast unleashed a howl and bolted towards the swarm of aliens.

Edie stumbled back with haste as the Hulk tore through the barricade of soldiers, ripping them apart like cotton candy.

He towered over her wounded form on the concrete, and with a sudden gentleness he helped Edie to her feet.

Before any words could be spoken between them, a crushing blow from above rained debri down like hail fire. The Hulk and Edie snapped their attention towards the robotic whale that surfaced above.

"Go!" The Hulk's voice boomed with authority, urging Edie to take cover and find the others as he took out the mechanical creature.

With a hesitant nod and weary smile to the raged giant the Healer scrambled down the adjacent street.

"Steve, what's your position?" Edie panted, finger pressed firmly to her earpiece as she limped a run through the rubble. Her body struggled to keep up, injuries inflicting at a faster rate than she could heal.

"Edie? Are you alright? I saw what happened. I'm at the bank on 42nd past Madison." Steve's fear vibrated from the other side.

"Yes, I'm quite alright thanks to Dr. Banner. But I wasn't able to disarm the device, it's too strong. There has to be another way."

Turning the corner with haste, Edie dodged the rapid fire from all angles.

The same couldn't be said though for the Captain.

"STEVE!"

Edie shrieked as she witnessed the Chitari's blast clip the Captain's side, sending him to the littered ground with a sharp thud.

Instinctively darting around the crushed vehicles and rubble, Edie skated to her knees in front of him.

"Gotta get up, baby. Come'on!" She coached the towering blonde, snaking her arm around his waist.

"Edie, go. I'm fine." Steve lied through gritted teeth, feeling the searing pain of his side heighten as they hobbled to the cover of a mangled bus bench.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easy." Edie insisted with a shake of her tangled waves before moving to access his wounds.

Crimson red began to pool under the tattered material of his suit, and she noticed the scratches etched across his soot covered cheeks. Just when Edie was about to place her hands against the wounds Steve swiftly guided them away.

"No..you can't." Steve choked through shallow breaths, unwilling to let Edie risk her life for his. He could see the slow swirl of white in those jade eyes, her body struggling with weak defenses.

"I can and I will. Don't argue you with me, soldier." She snipped back with a playful smirk, watching that beautiful smile break Steve's face weakly.

Unsure of the origin of this unwavering confidence that suddenly filled her despite the chaos around them, Edie could focus on nothing more than Steve's safety, to see that happy glimmer.

But before Edie could return her hands to Steve's injuries they were ambushed from behind by one of the alien minions.

"Edie get down!" Steve's voice barked, pulling her form against his body in a fluid motion to conceal them both under his shield. Before the creature could get any closer to Steve, Edie unleashed a pulsing flash of electrical current and reduced the being to a twitching corpse.

Amidst the struggle, Edie took advantage of the close proximity to the Captain and her hands found his wounds once more. Caging his protest with her lips, Edie felt his body relax against her and give into the sweetness of her mouth, all the while she absorbed his injuries through steady hands.

"And you say I'm trouble, Doll." Steve panted, nose brushing lightly against her cheek with affection as she pulled back, the strength returning to his voice in an instant.

"Well you'll have to punish me later, Captain. We got a world to save." Edie purred, stealing another kiss against his lips.

Steve was about to ask again about the events that took place in the STARK tower, but a voice intervened through the microphone.

"Nat could use some back up, anyone copy?" Hawkeye accessed from his perched position on the looming building above.

"Copy." Edie volunteered, running gentle hands across Steve's face she combed back his fallen hair and smudged away the dirt from his now unscathed cheeks.

Edie's heart swelled as she stared into those blue orbs that held such kindness and now a hint of green in the sun's rays.

"I'll come with you."

The couple's attention momentarily distracted when a earth quaking rumble shook the ground, followed by an unmistakable godly roar.

"Sounds like Thor could use your help."

Edie concluded, watching the confliction paint Steve's face. Plump lips opened to protest but Edie beat him to the punch.

"Just come back to me, okay?"

The two shared a small smile as Rogers answered promptly.

"Always."

With one last strawberry kiss Steve watched as Edie began to retreat down the cratered asphalt. Turning to send him a quick winking smile before bolting down the alley, Barton giving her directions all the way.

But what the Captain didn't see from afar was the pain pooling in Edie's eyes, the ache in her body rising with every hit she took.

It was no surprise that Edie encountered resistance along the route; enemy forces around every corner. But what she hadn't prepared herself for was the appearance of a particular Sergeant or the sight of her own blood.

It wasn't until the Healer skated for cover behind a crumbling brick wall that the pain caught up with her, sending the nurse into a fit of coughing and weakening her knees.

A burning ache spread through her lungs and she struggled to focus her gaze.

"Oh boy." Edie whispered hoarsely, casting worried eyes at the sight of crimson blotches covering her metallic gloves.

She fell back against the unforgiving rubble, swallowing back air and pain in shallow breaths.

"Dollface, you seen my razor?"

Green eyes snapped open in an instance, the face matching the voice she heard.

"Buck?"

There he stood, beautifully uniformed and alive.

The devastated streets of New York had transformed into an army camp, and Edie found herself relaxed against Bucky's military issued cot, book in hand. Unfazed by the changing scenery around her all the Healer could focus on was his face.

"Earth to Edith, you in there?" Bucky jested, gracing her with that pearly smile and Edie felt her heart quake.

"I swear you get a book in your hand and you suddenly become deaf."

His movements towards her were playful and familiar, he eased onto the space next to her and Edie was met with a wave of lemony scent.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Words were a foreign concept to Edie, her mouth only gaped open and her eyes stayed fixated on Buck as he brushed back a raven wave and gave her chin a gentle nudge.

Before she could muster the courage to speak, a crack of thunder and lightning lit up the sky beyond the tent.

"Well, looks like duty calls. You coming or you just gonna mope?"

Bucky twitched that signature smirk and extended an open palm, awaiting her to follow his lead.

The two ducked from the mouth of the tent and suddenly back onto the chaotic streets of New York.

Countless Chitauri roamed the alleys and boulevards, seeking a fight on the ground and also in the skyline above.

It wasn't until Bucky's imaginary figure took off in a sprint that Edie found her voice, raspy and wavering.

"Buck!"

His chocolate haircut turned to meet her.

"Come'on, Nightingale. You gotta catch me."

Edie stumbled at first on weakened knees, but soon was darting after him. Daring not to let the Sergeant out of sight in fear he may disappear from her conscious forever.

The landscape around Edie shifted rapidly, from memories of war torn Europe to the modern day city.

Chitauri armor flickered to Nazi uniforms.

Skyscrapers to towering trees, and littered sidewalks to grassy fields.

It was the sudden chatter across the radio waves that finally intervened through Edie's flickering trance.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha barked frantically, struggling to hold the scepter steady.

"Do it!"

"No, wait!" Tony intervened with haste. "Stark, these things are still coming!" The strong voice of the Captain bellowed in Edie's ear, pulling a weak smile from her despite the circumstances. Edie felt a cold sweat settle over her as Tony broke the news of the missile headed right for them. "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?"

Edie's legs halted abruptly, blinking against the blotches of myth and reality. Clamping her eyes shut Edie willed herself to focus and calm the churning waves of her mind. Casting a heavy gaze towards the cosmic sky just in time to watch Tony disappear into the portal.

Seconds turned to minutes and crept like hours, unnerving and tense until Steve made the final call.

"Close it."

The Captain's reluctant command echoed across their earpieces, the grounded members of the Avengers watched in horror as the wormhole began to recede, sealing both the fate of the alien life forms and Tony.

The prickling tears blurred Edie's vision as she watched from the rubbled sidewalk, silently chanting a pray of Tony's survival through labored breaths.

The team sighed in unison with relief as a single black dot dropped from the sky just as the gaping vortex vanished, leaving a blue sky and a plummeting Ironman.

Panic soon returned with a fierce vengeance when they realized Tony wasn't reacting, instead his limp form continued to plunge dangerously fast towards earth.

"Come'on Tony." Edie stressed.

His body descended against the skyline, and without another thought she clicked her boots together.

"Come'on!" Edie barked, coaching the beaten remains of her boots until they hummed to life with a dim glow.

If it was timed just right, she might be able to cushion Tony's fall. The Healer channeled enough energy to boost herself upward, electric surges jolting her closer to his falling form.

"Almost…gotcha..!" She gritted with one last pulse of energy that sent her close enough to grip Tony's battered body against hers.

Twisting in the whipping wind, the ground welcoming them closer with each passing second and she braced for impact.

 _Wake up, Nightingale. Come'on, don't tell me you're giving up now._

Edie woke to sudden gasping and labored movements shifting above her.

"Buck..?"

Her eyes glazed over, seeking out that husky voice once more.

"Oh my God. What happened?...Edie?!"

But it was Tony's words that came into focus, too panicked and disoriented to decipher Edie's mumbling.

She'd let the ghost out of her sight for only a moment and he was not gone, leaving her once more to reality.

"Ughhh.." Edie could barely muster a groan as the pressure of Tony's body was alleviated and the pain of her injuries began to set in.

"Oh God..what did you do?" His eyes darted from the sky to the crater of concrete where they impacted the earth, piecing together her bold move.

"Did you use yourself as a human pillow?!"

"Ow." Edie's voice a hoarse whisper as she attempted to sit up, balancing the weight on her legs she struggled to stand.

"Sssss!" A bolt of pain shot through her spine, racking a shock through her entire body, suddenly she was met with the blue sky once more.

"I gotcha!" Stark scrambled to catch her as she fell backward.

"You're going to be in so much trouble." Tony tsked lightly, despite his rising panic.

"Shhh don't tell."

The younger man felt his stomach lurch at the sight of her blood stained smile. He struggled to laugh away the severity of the situation.

"Oh ouch, don't make me laugh. My side-Oh well that's lovely." Tony drew attention to the jagged piece of metal buried into his side.

"Tony..let me." Her voice strained.

"What? No, don't you think you've done enough? Who do you think you are? Wile E. Coyote? This isn't a joke Edie. " Tony scolded, attempting to wiggle out of her reach all the while keeping her supported on his knees.

"Tony, you have to. They need you out there, the fight is not over…Loki could still be out there." Edie concluded through exhaustion, unaware if the earlier blast had snuffed out the god for good.

"No! You could die! God knows what damage you've already done to yourself!"

Knowing her body was failing to repair itself, a rapid flash of white and green stared up at him.

 _She can only take on so much pain before it consumes her and her body gives out_. Banner's words swarmed a morbid reminder in Tony's thoughts.

"Tony, you tell him I loved him more than anything-"

"Edie.." He warned, sensing her farewells.

"Tell him, he has a good heart and that is all that matters. When things seem impossible…" Her breath hitched.

"...Tell him to remember that kid from Brooklyn." Edie felt the tears welling and with a quick motion she gripped Tony's shoulders, a cooling surged through his body as the paralysis set in and she began to absorb his pain.

"NO!" Tony roared before everything went black.

Bolting upright with a gasping breath, his mind foggy but his body felt rejuvenated. Running a hand through his hair, Tony fought to piece together the haze of consciousness. He'd began looking for his helmet when he noticed a pair of tangled legs and a familiar spray of black hair that brought him crashing back to reality.

"Edie!" The IronMan darted over, cradling her head in his lap.

"Come'on Princess, show me those green eyes." He urged, shaking her shoulder lightly.

He let out a defeated sigh as her head lulled to the side with a trickling stream of blood from her nose, casting his eyes down he noticed the diamond star gleaming against her throat.

 _Steve._

"No." He snapped, refusing to accept her death.

Tony stood suddenly, securing his helmet with haste before lacing his arms under her. He booted up the rockets of his suit and made his way through the littered city.

"TONY!" Natasha voice belted upward.

"Are you okay? We saw you-What happened? Is she okay?" Natasha piped at the sight of Edith's limp body as Tony lowered himself to the crumbling sidewalk.

But before he could answer Rogers rounded the corner.

"The portal took care of the army but we still-" Words dying out as his gaze fell to Tony, Steve stepped closer.

"Tony you're okay-what hap…Edie?!"

Blue eyes wild when he recognized her.

Quickly snatching her from Tony's grasp the Captain's knees hit hard against the concrete. The pale remains of Edie's once lively personality breathed life to Steve's worst fear.

"Doll?..Edie, say something!" He demanded, choking back the tears, his throat clenched. Shaky fingers brushed back the Healer's tangled curls, caressing her soot smudged cheek.

"She..I tried to stop her, but she insisted on healing me." Tony uttered, the memory flooding his mind.

The Captain felt a brokenness return to his soul, he willed himself to wake from this nightmare.

"Please.." Steve rolled his forehead against hers, begging her limp body to wake up. To cast those emerald eyes on him and smile away his sorrow.

 _Teddybear_.

The nickname ghosted his ear and made the soldier sick.

 _This can't be happening, I can't lose her._

They all stood back, when suddenly Bruce came jogging down the wrecked street, the green receding from his skin.

"What's-" He stopped in his tracks, looking at their grave expressions before casting his gaze to the broken form of the Captain.

"She sacrificed herself to heal Tony." Natasha murmured reluctantly.

Bruce felt his heart clench and before he knew it he was slowly leaned down, making sure not to startle the grief stricken man that clung desperately to his love.

"Captain…may I?" The Doctor asked, motioning towards Edie.

He'd never seen this look in Steve's eyes before. The soldier had been stripped of his stoic armor and mask of bravery, leaving only a humble and heartbroken boy from Brooklyn.

With a silent nod Steve gave permission for Bruce to examine her, a caramel toned hand checked Edie's vitals gently.

" _You're going to miss it, Nightingale."_

 _Jade eyes fluttered open, expecting a wave a pain Edie braced herself but nothing came. The only sensation she felt was the crisp bed of green grass tickling her relaxed form. Sitting up she was met with a gorgeous display of colors as the sun kissed the earth._

 _Buck sat next to her on the riverbank, babbling water an accompanying melody to his strong voice._

" _Nice of you to finally join me."_

 _Edie's senses felt paralyzed with a calm, her gaze shifted between his familiar profile and the beaming sunset._

" _Buck..I.. "_

 _Edie fought to form a sentence, words just out of grasp. She watched his handsome face meet her with understanding in those gray eyes._

" _You have to go to back?"_

 _Edie's heart jolted with confliction, the final reunion of the two something she'd been dreaming about since she woke from the ice but there was another need that pulled harder on her soul._

 _Steve._

 _Edie could only answer with a tear filled nod of black waves. With that signature smirk Buck turned back towards the sunset, lacing a comforting arm around her shoulder._

" _It's funny really, he think he's the one that needs us. But in reality, we're the ones that need him."_

 _The warm glow of the sun intensified and basked his beautiful face in a white light._

Sighing with defeat when his conclusion was confirmed, Bruce subconsciously checked Edie's pulse once more and was met with a shock.

"I have a heartbeat!…it's very faint."

Steve's head snapped up at the Doctor's findings, hope returning to those ocean eyes.


	9. I'll be seeing you

Well here we are folks last chapter to the first story! Wow! Can't believe I actually did it, after so long of hoarding this to myself I am overjoyed to be able to share this story with you. FEAR NOT! This is just the beginning, my next edition will be posted this week also, I PROMISE! Just have to do some polishing and editing, but will continue the story of Edie and Steve. To halt my stalling, please enjoy and review! I appreciate all of your support. xoxoxoxoxox

P.S: This chapter is MATURE, please skip those parts or whole chapter if you are not into it. Also I do not own the Avengers or the song "I'll be seeing you." by Billie Holiday

* * *

Bruce's findings seemed to draw a collective sigh of relief from the battle beaten Avengers.

"She's in critical condition, we need to get her to the lab."

Steve's nerves began to tremble, apprehension clenching a knot in his stomach the further the conversation advanced.

"Can you save her?" Clint asked the looming question.

"I can try, it's not finalized yet but…Tony and I were attempting to replicate the serum that was used in operation Rebirth for a situation like this..I'm not sure if its stable enough-" Banner tripped over the words, knowing how sensitive the elements were and the risk that entailed.

"Please..try Doctor." Steve spoke up, casting grief filled baby blues towards the peaceful expression held tightly in his arms.

Bruce's face twisted with unease as he sighed a silent prayer that the science was correct, realizing this was their only option if they hoped to revive Edith.

"Let's get her back to the lab, hopefully if it wasn't damaged in the fight then I'll be able to start the procedure there." Bruce caved.

"We're working against the clock people, let's move." Tony's strong voice barked, moving to reattach his face plate when the Captain spoke suddenly.

"Tony…would you..?"

Extending Edie's limp form, despite the overwhelming need to keep her close Steve knew Tony could get her there much faster.

"It would be an honor, Cap." Gently lacing his metallic arms around her, Tony booted up the thrusters.

"I'll see you up there." Rogers nodded, scooping up his shield he began a powerful sprint towards the iconic building dotted against the skyline.

The muscular blond allowed himself to focus on nothing more than the route in front of him. Aware if he let his thoughts entertain the possibility of the failure of the serum he would surely break down. His walls as fragile as bone China, one crack and it would all come crumbling down.

The dismantled scenery of the city blurred past Steve in a haze, he soon found himself climbing the cement stairs when a flash of memories flooded his conscience.

" _You gotta catch me, Steve!"_

Edie's echoing laugh kissed his cheek as he watched their ghosting figures run passed him up the staircase.

Her smile wide and ponytail bouncing.

Steve stalled for a moment, relishing in the scene dancing through his tortured mind.

" _You're gonna get it, Doll."_

 _Her laughter shrieked as he drew closer, snaking an arm around her waist Steve had her caged against the wall. Lips knipping along the skin of her jaw, something he'd done a hundred times over and yet never quite satisfied that urge._

Edie was his weakness that somehow made him stronger, his addiction that did not break him but put him back together.

The ghost of Edith caught Steve's eye as he stood paralyzed in the corridor, white knuckling his shield. The green intensity fixated on him knocked the air from his chest.

" _I love you, Steve."_

And as quickly as the two appeared they vanished, leaving the soldier in a haze of fresh sorrow and the world finally seemed to crash upon his shoulders.

Misty eyes falling across the smoothly painted walls that seemed to be slowly closing in on him.

The silence was deafening.

It was in this quiet that Steve grasped the reality of Edie's haunting influence on his entire life.

That night at the Stark Convention, she'd shared a small comment that flared his drive to join the fight and though she did not know him, it was her father that recruited Steve.

She single handedly saved Bucky on several occasions, unknowingly ensuring their reunion and in the end helping to dismantle HYDRA.

And despite the fact that he was unaware of her presence on the plane that day with Red Skull, Edie was there during Steve's last moments.

Their last moments, together.

 _"I believe a soldier isn't measured in his physical strength but rather the bravery he has in his heart."_

The words Edie spoke that night in New York all those years ago ghosted the Captain's ear, it was the first time he'd laid eyes on the love of his life and something snapped within. Suddenly the color returned to Steve's world and he was sprinting upward, taking the stairs two at a time. Marching through the familiar hall the events of just a few hours seemed years away.

A whole world away even.

Everywhere he looked, there she was.

Heels clicking next to his boots down the corridors they'd walked countless times together, a few floors below held his bed that now carried her scent against the sheets and that very lab was where she broke down in his arms, the news of her family still fresh in the air.

The Captain was met with a buzzing of conversation as soon as he entered the room. Luckily the lab had survived the firefight with minimal damage and was up in running in no time. Both the Doctor and Tony were racing around, furiously giving typed commands to the systems.

But his stormy blue eyes found her immediately, a cool sweat returning at the sight of Edie's perfectly still body cradled in the incubation pod.

The chamber resembling the one created by Tony's father, but with a more modern and glossy touch. Steve was suddenly flooded with a swarm of buried memories of that very day.

And It was as those polished white doors began to descend to seal Edie inside that the soldier strained a protest.

"Wait..!"

Everyone turned, following his movements as Steve fell in beside Edie's still form.

He took a moment, as if to memorize every detail of her tranquil expression. Clasping Edie's hand gently in his, Steve relished in the comfort of her touch as he drew circles across the silky skin.

It all seemed so foreign and yet all too familiar.

Scientists. The world at war. Sacrifice.

It was as if someone had just changed the surroundings. Lending a broad hand to push back a wave of black, Steve smiled fondly at the sweetness of her face. With a deep breath of courage, tears pooled behind those oceans as the soldier leaned closer with a whisper.

The group respectfully hung back, waiting quietly as Steve stepped away with nod of approval before resuming.

Commencing a countdown, Tony and Bruce began to boot up the systems and soon had the Healer locked in the pod. Without her hand to hold in this anxious time Steve gripped the shield tighter, chewing relentlessly on the fullness of his bottom lip as the day of his transformation began to overlay into the present.

 _Surrounded by strangers with the pressure of the situation mounting, Steve gulped passed the anxiety closing this throat. One by one he felt the needles, the burning in his muscles radiated through the bones below with an overwhelming ache._

Was this what Edie was going to feel? Was she going to survive this?

The group all held their breath as the machine booted up with a hum, knots clenching in their stomachs when Stark gave the final call and launched the process.

A silence blanketed the lab and no one dared to move, all kept a fixated gaze on the chamber as it beamed with life.

Countless levels on the vast screen held steady, and Steve's eyes found the mapping of Edie's heartbeat that began to strengthen with each further advancement the scientists initiated.

It was under the cover of their distraction though that a shadowy figure crept in and seized an opportunity, dark magic dancing at the ends of his nimble fingers.

-0-

"That must have been difficult for you."

The Captain panned up from studying the lines of his palms.

"I don't think difficult quite covers it." Steve heard the ice chipping from his tone as the words answered the young therapist.

"I'm sorry, I just meant it must have been strenuous for you, to entrust the fate of Miss Andrews in the hands of these men. And to get so close." She elaborated further, hoping to recover the Captain's open dialog.

"Tony would have done anything to save her. He loved her just as much as me. Dr. Banner as well, they did everything they could…" Steve countered with conviction, refocusing his attention back on the cool metal encircling his finger.

He toyed nervously with the ring, anxiety clawing up his chiseled chest. Steve wanted nothing more than to fall apart, to bare his aching soul and be answered with a warm embrace and the faint smell of lemons that always seemed to calm his every fear.

But she wasn't there, the spot beside him absent and overwhelming.

His chest began to tighten and air seemed just out of reach.

"Edie…I.." Steve's voice shook, tears choking his throat. His fists whitened with tension and everything became a vibrating haze.

A buzzing resonated from beside the therapist and Steve faintly heard her voice request someone's presence.

Moments later the doors opened from across the room and a blotchy silhouette appeared, quickly skating to his side.

Steve was kissed with a familiar scent.

-0-

Unresponsive and unaware of her surroundings, Edie lay passively against the table.

From the safety of the inside a tingling began to spread through the Healer's body as a series of injections began to regenerate her damaged tissue. Quickly the serum worked to rebuild Edie's impaired systems, altering her cells with each passing moment.

It was during the second set of biological shots that Edie began to regain consciousness. The light of reality dimmed and then flashed with a snap, pulling Edie back to earth with a jolt. Her senses were overwhelmed and she struggled to piece together the frayed edges of the world around her. It was shortly afterwards that the tingle shifted to an acute shock of agony and the channels of her mind darkened.

A searing pain bolted through every nerve in Edie's body and she unleashed a strained scream against the small glass window.

"Loki, put the scepter down **now**." Thor's voice held a calmness that opposed his ridgid stance, the thundering god stepped forward. Everyone seemed to have the same idea: build a wall between Steve and the god of mischief.

Natasha swallowed back the unease as she eyed the Captain from her peripheral, his hands had begun to tremble with rage and she was sure she'd heard a throaty growl curl his perfect lips.

Before their minds could even register what was happening, Loki had seized control of the power pumping towards the machine with the help of the luminescent scepter, he was now infusing his own dark spells through the channels and directly into Edith's recovering being.

But it was a certain scientist that had had enough of Loki's games, one that was growing greener by the minute.

"Fear not, soldier. Once this is complete, and her consciousness is fulling consumed with nothing more than dark magic I will take good care of her. Once she is _all_ mine."

The towering blond lunged through the chain of bodies lined in front of him, tasting blood against his tongue and rage clouding his vision Steve strained to grip the weasley man by the throat.

But Loki's seething smirk was soon erased with a sharp thud as his feet were swept from under him by a hulking fist.

Everyone scattered in every direction when the green beast made his appearance, throwing the lanky god with such ease and strength that Loki felt the bruising of his lungs erupt in a wheezing cry.

Steve's anger melted to concern when another shriek pierced the air, every nerve in his body stood on end and his heart quivered at the sound of life within the chamber.

"Edie?!" Steve scrambled towards the pod, squinting against the white light that beamed through the glass.

"Stark! Shut it down!" Steve barked, daring to rip the very doors off the contraption himself.

Tony sprung towards the control panel, hand hovering over the emergency lever. The Captain urged him to cease the procedure immediately. Steve couldn't within stand this any longer, he couldn't sit idly by as Edie endured this torture.

"No! Don't!" Edie's voice suddenly strained through the pain, stopping Tony's movements.

"I..I can-"

Steve was thrown back when a flare of energy and white light cracked through the metal plates of the incubator and Edie erupted another screech.

Nearly leveling the lab, the blast caught everyone off guard but luckily no one was injured. Creeping from behind various dismantled pieces of equipment the team emerged through the cloud of smoke.

The Captain clambered upward, extending an outstretched hand he helped Edie step out from the crippled remains of the pod, miraculously unscathed from the eruption.

"Thank you.." Edie coughed away the soot, accepting his broad hand with ease.

"Captain America?...is that you?" Edie halted in her tracks, studying the man's handsome profile as if through new eyes.

Steve exchanged a panicked gaze with Tony, fearful to breath words to his conclusion. They'd learned the true cost that the serum charged.

Her memory.

"It could be temporary. Her body has been through alot in the past 24 hours." Tony pointed out in an assured tone, despite the small flower of fear and regret that budded in his conscience.

With the Hulk now in full throttle, watching the beaten god like a hawk it was up to Tony to access the results. Searching aimlessly the Ironman found a flashlight, stepping in front of Edie he tested her pupils reactions.

Had he miscalculated? Had he read the equations wrong?

"I saw your show once. Overseas, you're a lovely dancer." Edie beamed with a shy smile, oblivious to the hushed disappointed that hung over the room.

"Why thank you, would you like to go dancing sometime?" Steve played along, blinking back the anguish that glazed across his stormy blues. Lifting her hand to his lips, he tasted her skin as if it was the first time. Smiling weakly at the giggle gracing her expression.

"I'd love to."

She was alive and healthy, physically at least. What more could Steve ask for? Sure, the memories they'd built together over the time since they met now were real only to him. She had no idea that they'd laughed together, cried together, shared secrets and…layed tangled in each other's arms after expressing their love in the most physical way.

But at least she was alive.

Steve struggled against the battling thoughts swarming in his mind, her emerald eyes stared up at him without a trace of healing white or conscious knowing. Before Edie could step towards the idling members of the Team, Steve caught her hand. Clearing his throat lightly he dug down for the courage with a deep breath.

"I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places that this heart of mine embraces, all day and through."

The lab stilled as Steve's strong voice shook a bit, syllables of the song falling from those full lips and capturing Edie's curiosity. The soldier continued, brushing back a silken wave of raven hair from her cheek. He caged the desperation that dared to break his calm exterior. He was taking a leap of faith. Hoping deep down she would recognize him and the words to her favorite song, one that had played numerous times as they stood holding each other in a slow embracing dance. Steve mirrored her small smile.

"In that small cafe, the park across the way. The children's carousel.."

Edie followed the handsome man's movements, broad hands engulfing hers with a gentleness that opposed his towering form.

Her brain struggled to access the situation, a seed of familiarity began to bloom the longer those pale blue eyes implored her, silenting singing their own song that she tried desperately to recognize.

Puffing a nervous laugh, Edie kept her gaze locked on the gorgeous blond who continued to serenade her without embarrassment in front of these people whose faces erected a flag in the Healer's mind. It was as she spanned a fidgeting hand up the muscles of her neck, that something caught her attention. Cool metallic links rippling as her fingers followed the chain to the starred pendant at the end and the discovery ignited the first flash of lost memories.

 _Her pulse raced when a pair of steely eyes revealed themselves from behind a neat haircut, sandy tresses sweeping across his brow as they collided shoulders._ _He smiled at her for the first time, and even New York paled in comparison. Full lips spanning wide and pearly in the dim lighting of the recruitment exhibit._

Edie's eyes clamped shut and her head jerked with the overwhelming flood of scenes resurfacing in her mind.

 _Seagulls squawked overhead, and the bustling noises of the boardwalk seemed muted in the wake of his laughter. Broad hand clasping his rumbling chest and the sight before her had Edie floating above the clouds dotting the golden horizon._

Edie braced herself against Steve's firm biceps, head spinning as her neurons sparked into overdrive.

 _The apartment smelled of him, blanketing her in his essence from the moment her heels clicked against the hardwood._ _The moonlight danced across his smooth, sculpted skin and it was as if a piece of artwork had come to life before her. The ripples of his muscular form had Edie's heart pounding but it was the sheer glow of those ocean orbs that truly had her breathless._ " _I love you, Edie."_

Hooded eyes snapped open in an instant, the gleam of recognition returning to her emerald pools as familiarity set in. A panicked gaze took in her surroundings and it was as if Edie had finally awakened. The Healer struggled for words as the hopeful faces of the Avengers welcomed her back with wide grins but it was the soldier in front of her that truly had Edie speechless.

He was on bended knee in front of her, smile wide and as beautiful as ever.

"What'do you say, Doll?"

The final piece of recollection fell into place with a ghosting whisper.

 _Her body lay dormant against the metallic confines of the unit. It was a warm caress and unshaken voice that pierced through her unconsciousness._

" _Come back to me...come back and marry me, Gorgeous."_

Without another thought, Edie answered with a vigorous and teary nod.

"Yes, yes of course." Her voice hitched, heart swelling at the beaming smile that graced Steve's handsome cheeks.

She soon felt the tight embrace of the Captain's strong arms around her and sweetness of his mouth against her lips.

The labs atmosphere had escalated to an animated celebration after the wild ride of emotions and events that had taken place in such a short amount of time.

Steve dared not let go of Edie, vowing to never let her out of his sight again. He didn't know if he'd ever been this happy and he wasn't sure if happy could even completely describe the abundance of joy that filled his chest.

The weight of the world was suddenly alleviated from the soldier's back, shouldered not only by the woman he loved with his whole heart but who was also now his fiancé.

He could barely fathom that this was real, but it was. Edie was alive, breathing and smiling as she greeted the rest of the room.

"So who's up for some Shawarma?"

The team all joined together in an exhausted laugh at Tony's sudden suggestion. Rogers coughed an elated chuckled, tugging Edie back to his chest he placed a kiss into the scent of her hair.

-0-

The mechanical hum of the PET scan machine died down and the blinding fluorescent light welcomed Edie back to the outside world.

Easing up from the table the Healer was greeted by a familiar shy smile, hands fidgeting with the wire of his glasses.

"What's up, doc?" Ruby lips dripped with playfulness.

"Everything's come back with flying colors, Edie. It's remarkable." Bruce offered to help the young woman down from the machine with an outstretched hand.

"Your systems have fully recovered and your cells are now adapting to your every need. Thank you for allowing me to conducts all those tests." The Doctor filed in beside Edie, opening the door for her.

Since the transformation though her outer appearance had not been altered, under the skin Edie was reborn.

Her strength and stamina had increased to superhuman levels, she had now acquired the ability to access a person's weakness and injuries by a simple scan of her eyes over their body. Her cells could now replicate at an expedient rate, they could also adapt to any environmental change. With the altering of her cells Edie could now tolerate a vast range of extreme temperatures or situations and oxygen limitations with little or no discomfort.

"It's I who should be thanking you, Bruce. Without you-"

"Please, Edie you've thanked me ten times over. I was happy to do it, I was relieved that the calculations were correct. It came down to your strength and that is a department you're surely not lacking in, that's for certain." Bruce halted her words with an assuring tone.

The two were walking back to the lab, now temporarily held in another one of Tony's many corporate owned buildings until the reconstruction of the Stark tower was complete when they were barred by a huffing secretary.

"Mrs. Rogers, you're needed in Dr. Cooper's office right away. Please follow me."

Edie read the urgency painted across the younger woman's flushed cheeks and immediately complied.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce."

The scientist quickly waved Edie on, insisting she owed him no apology.

Maroon heels clicked furiously against the glossy tiled hall, retracing her steps towards the therapist office where she had been just a short time earlier.

Pushing through the door with rigid hands, Edie gadged the room and soon found herself moving on instinct.

Crossing the suffocating atmosphere of the office, Edie crouched in front of the heaving man, clasping his trembling hands into her own.

"Hey, handsome."

Steve's head jerked upward and the misty expression that stared back at her had Edie's heart seized with panic but she kept her composure.

Combing back soft tresses of sandy hair from his brow, Edie trailed a hand to swipe away the wetness from his cheek.

Neither had to speak an auditable word, sharing the beginnings of a small smile and an intimate bond was all it took.

"What'do you say we get outta here?"

The light of Steve's smile reached his eyes as he gave slow nod, following Edie's lead they soon put the building at their backs.

The Harley's engine growled to a halt against the curb, looping a leg over the seat Edie waved a cheeky grin towards the well dressed Tony Stark.

"Well if it isn't the newlyweds, how's the new digs treating you? The Avengers tower will be up and running in no time, if Pepper ever decides on the paint colors. I mean how hard is it, really? Personally I'm a fan of red and gold."

"Hello, to you too Tony." Edie shook her blackened waves with an smirk, cranning upward to give the genius a peck on the cheek and earning herself a light blush.

"Better watch this one, Cap. She's a heartbreaker."

"Don't I know it." Steve answered, lacing an arm around his wife's shoulder.

The three were soon joined by the remaining team, Bruce included as they neared the center of the square.

Subconsciously the soldier shifted Edie closer under his protection as Thor shuffled passed with a tightly shackled Loki in his grasp.

The mortals observed while Dr. Selvig handed over the very heart of this entire chain of events, Tesseract pulsing with a blue hue as it was placed between the two gods. Edie watched in awe as the towering men soon evaporated before her very eyes.

It was shortly afterward that the team too took their leave, swapping goodbyes and promises to keep in touch once settled in.

Strolling hand in hand back to the motorcycle, the couple paused for a moment.

Slipping nimble arms around the creased leather of his jacket, Edie placed her chin against the drumming of Steve's heart.

"Where to now, Doll?"

Chewing her ruby lip with giddiness the Healer answered with an uncontrollable sense of contentment.

"Take me home, Teddybear."

-0-

With the slow collection of new items and movement of Edie's own possessions, the apartment soon transformed into a collage of their life together.

Heels congregated at the bottom of the closet, her brightly colored sweaters cozied up to his weathered leather jacket, while thick novels found their place nestled against his vinyls and there was now a trailing hint of lemons whenever you entered a room.

It didn't matter that it wasn't the 40's, or that this era around them was uncharted and unfamiliar, all that matter was it was _their_ time. The universe had united these two after so many had tried to separate them. They picked up right where they left off that night at the convention, chemistry never lacking between them.

"I'll be seeing you, in every lovely summer's day. In everything that's light and gay."

Edie swayed to the audience of the kitchen, toweling off a glossy plate before tucking it away with its remaining counterparts.

The warm light overhead painted her in a soft glow and had Steve hanging in the doorway, arms crossed and admiring.

"I'll always think of you that wayyy."

The sudsy bubbles accompanied her voice in the humming air of the apartment.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to stare?"

Steve couldn't fight the smirk playing on his lips, he'd been caught.

"Wasn't I the one who told you I'd do the dishes?" The taller of the two countered, crossing the gap between them.

"Oh, please it's the least I can do after that delicious meal you made. What was it called again?"

"Stir fry." Steve murmured to the silken skin of Edie's neck, nuzzling further against the Healer's weak spot with tender lips. His broad hands spanned the material hugging her hips, his growing need making itself known against the roundness of her backside.

Edie's hands stilled in the steamy water, air hitching in her throat the further Steve explored.

"You know..I'm suddenly in the mood for dessert."

The sultry words vibrated against Edie's ear and suddenly her hands were no longer the wettest part of her body.

Craning her swan neck the Healer sought after the sinful sweetness of her husband's mouth, earning herself a growl from the heated man when she dared to nibble the fullness of his bottom lip.

Soon Edie was engulfed in his scent, fully caged in Steve's arms she was suddenly welcomed by the plush cushions of the living room couch. Edie gasped a moan, fighting for air in the cloud of ecstasy rapidly filling their apartment. A sinful shiver curled the young woman's spine when a pair of large hands snaked their way under her dress to grip the swell of her hips with greed. Through blurred vision Edie began working the buttons of Steve's shirt, nimble fingers trembling to focus. Seconds ticked to minutes in a blur of insatiable hands and kiss swollen lips, each battling to taste more of the other.

Edie shifted her hands from their knotted position in the soldier's golden hair to the waistline of his pants, working to remove the last offending garment. Like unleashing a beast from its cage Steve's throbbing member sprung from the confines of his trousers, seeking the warmth that beckoned from between Edie's creamy thighs.

Steve's handsome face dropped into the curve of Edie's neck as a manicured hand pumped the length of him, and a pair of strawberry lips found the weak spot tucked behind his ear, working a rhythm that had his toes curling.

Stormy eyes revealed themselves from behind hooded lashes and Edie felt the air escape her lungs at the beautiful sight. Before the Healer could catch that fleeting breath she felt a pressure at her entrance, Steve slowly guided himself between her most intimate lips. She arched her perky chest against Steve's rippling form with a quivered moan, the thickness of the Captain filling Edie completely.

Their bodies moved as one, clinging tightly to each other the pleasure increased as they found a rhythm. Steve's muscular hips rocked back and forth, dipping into Edie's velvety tightness with long, punctuated thrusts. He felt her body tense abruptly and her throat expel a heated cry when the length of him stroked a certain spot. Steve drew back to study her face, flushed and beautifully yearning.

Edie instinctively reach out when she no longer felt the blanketing warm of him, he'd craned back to take in the alluring sight before him.

Quivering and filled to the hilt, his wife beckoned him closer. The light caught her silver wedding band and Steve was overcome with gratification.

"Shhh..I'm right here, Gorgeous. I'm not going anywhere."

Steve soothed Edie's whimpers through darkened lust, catching her delicate hand to paint kisses along the sweet skin, hovering over the silver band that bound them forever.

With an easing motion, Steve's hands spanned the back of Edie's thighs to hook behind her knees and bloom those elegant legs wider.

At first Edie protested against the Captain's slow, methodic pace seeking more of him each time he withdrew.

That was until he found it again, that velvety spot that had Edie's muscles grasping Steve tighter and rearing up from the pillows with a raspy breath.

A smirk curled those full lips of his and Steve was down right primal. Feral desires flared with need and so did his pace. Watching Edie's budding breasts bounce with each increased and deliberate thrust, Steve pushed her closer towards a shaking orgasm.

"Yes! Steve!"

Edie's voice became desperate with ecstasy, his beautiful features blurred with each passing second. Green eyes rolled behind fluttering lashes as the Healer's body arched against the couch, pulse racing. Steve watched from hooded eyes as Edie unraveled beneath him, beckoning him over that edge after her with tightly clamped muscles.

"Shit, Doll."

Steve growled, jaw tensing with the last sharp thrusts of energy he had.

His towering form collapsed against Edie on the couch, riding out the last burst of his orgasm into the warmth of her quivering center.

The air around them stilled with the dying sounds of their hitching breaths, Edie welcomed the embrace of Steve's arms around her as he slipped from her legs and joined her against pillows.A sense of peace settled over them and Edie stipend a satisfied yawn, snuggling deeper into the warmth of Steve's chest when a framed picture caught her attention. A sleepy grin graced her strawberry lips as the Healer slipped into a lulling slumber with the thoughts of that day in New York fresh in her mind.

" _Are you sure about this?"_

 _Edie asked nervously, re-adjusting the Yamaka against his sandy hair._

" _Positive, this is your heritage and now part of mine. Stop stalling, Tony's going to kill us if we're late." Steve hummed his assurance, caging Edie's fidgeting hands against his chest._

 _Admiring her beauty in the pale sunlight, Steve felt his breath fleeting the longer he stared. Raven waves framed gleaming emerald eyes and the silkened ivory of her dress veiled her curves in a way that left his hands itching for a touch._

" _It's our wedding, and we're worried about Tony." Edie shook her head with a knowing grin towards the floor._

 _A gentle grasp caught her chin and Edie was met with a crystal blue gaze._

" _The only one I'm ever worried about is you." Steve expressed sweetly, stealing a tender kiss against Edie's plump lips._

" _Shall we?"_

 _Feeling the swift flutter of butterflies erupt within the cage of her ribs, the Healer gave an eager nod._

 _With the help of Tony's influence and thanks to much of the city still under construction from the Chitauri attack Steve and Edie were able to reserve that very spot where they met all those years ago. Despite the_ _new buildings and businesses now erected around it, the spot held just as much significance as it did the night of the convention and how poetic was it that a Stark was officiating the event._

 _Stepping out into the street, the couple were greeted with a neat line of smiling faces. Opting against the traditional ceremony, Edie and Steve decided to descend the aisle together._ _With looped arms the two made their way towards the grinning Ironman, donning his own Yakama for the event. Stopping just short of the dark haired man, the couple turned to face one another, mirroring wide smiles._

 _With a dramatic clearing of his throat Tony comensed the ceremony._

" _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two fossils in holy matrimony."_

 _The gathering erupted in a wave of laughter, including a well earned eye roll from the Healer. Despite the carnage that littered their beloved city and the now constant looming threat of another strike against their vulnerable blue planet, the Avengers turned the page to the next chapter in their lives, with hopeful dispositions, a reborn Healer and as always quick wit from a particular billionaire, genius, philanthropist..._

* * *

Well there you have it! See...Edie survived unharmed and completely back to her old self...or did she? Find our in my next story, following the timeline through the Winter Soldier. Calling all Bucky fans, that yummy Sergeant will be making his appearance! xoxoxox


End file.
